Lost
by Nona Decima Morta
Summary: Forced into marriage with the abusive and cold-hearted Lord Jacob Black, Mistress Isabella is tormented with sadness and loneliness. That was until she found sanctuary with the handsome and attractive Lord Edward Cullen. Will he be able to rescue Isabella from a loveless marriage and save her before she becomes lost in the darkness of the austere Black household? ExB.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

**August 13th, 1510 **

Tears streamed down my cheeks as I faced my husband-to-be, the wealthy and influential Sir Jacob, the Baron Black of Forks.

I didn't want to marry him…

I earnt myself a smile from my mother when I agreed to marry the Baron.

What was I thinking?

Why didn't I refuse to consent? I should've thought more about my own happiness and future before I made the hasty decision about marrying Sir Jacob. I can't believe I agreed to marry him just to fulfil the wishes of my parents. The match between me and Sir Jacob was suggested by the King, Aro I of Volterra, and his chief advisor, Sir Demetri.

My parents, Sir Charles Swan and Lady Renee had no objections.

My father was a wealthy knight, and I was his sole heir.

I remembered my previous betrothal to Sir Seth Clearwater. He was a couple of years younger than me, but that didn't matter to our parents.

I was only ten at that time.

He was seven.

Now I'm fourteen and about to be a married woman.

The Bishop cleared his throat.

I blinked my eyes and realised everyone was staring at me.

"I'm s-sorry, My L-lord," I stammered..

I heard titters and laughter throughout the guests. Aro I snorted with laughter and his brothers Caius and Marcus couldn't help but smirk with satisfaction. To my horror, Aro I's unsmiling wife, Queen Sulpicia even managed a little smile.

I blushed.

I felt a pair of eyes on me.

I glanced around and saw my mother staring at me, her eyes flashing angrily.

This marriage meant the world to her, and here I am, stuffing up the marriage vows! She probably thought I was doing it on purpose. My father was staring down at his hands. He had been forced to marry my mother (because she was the heiress of the Dwyer fortune) and was in love with another noblewoman, who wasn't as rich as my mother. He didn't care who I marry. He just wanted to be as far away from my mother as possible.

"It feels like a prison," he told me when I was younger. "Staying with your mother."

Sir Jacob said nothing.

He was as silent as a stone.

His father, William, the 4th Earl of Quileute wanted the match.

"May I continue?" asked Bishop Weber.

"Please do," said Aro I, with a smirk. "Before the lady falls asleep during the ceremony! She won't get much sleep during the night, and it won't be a good idea to allow her to sleep before the ceremony is finished. I'd like Mistress Swan and Lord Black to be married before the day is over. I don't want this marriage to be delayed any longer!"

I sniffled quietly.

I had hoped the ceremony would be delayed as much as possible.

I looked up at Sir Jacob (who's a head and shoulder taller than me) for the second time during the ceremony, and someone caught my eye.

Standing near the velvet curtains, behind him, was a tall young man. He donned simple clothes, but he seemed so handsome in them!

His hair was a unique bronze, tousled but in a _very_ attractive way.

He was pale and lanky, but his crooked smile and soulful Emerald eyes caught me off guard, and I nearly staggered back from the impact it had on me. He was the handsomest man I'd ever seen, and I found myself wishing that I was marrying him instead of Sir Jacob.

My mother would be furious if I told her this. I would earn myself five lashes on my back if she ever

heard about my thoughts. She would probably hit me more if I was the second daughter, or if I had other siblings or brothers.

Who was this man?

Why have I never saw him before?

"Seems like Mistress Swan had dozed off again," chuckled Aro I.

I snapped out my thoughts and realised that Bishop Weber had spoken the vows which I was supposed to answer, if I paid attention.

Why can't I stay awake?!

Bishop Weber repeated the vows.

"I do," I whispered, wiping my tears away.

"With the power invested in me," said the Bishop loudly. "By His Majesty, the King of Volterra, I pronounce you man ad wife, Baron and Baroness Black of Forks. Of this union, the Noble Houses of Black and Swan are united forever. May your lives be prosperous and joyous. May your union bear many fruit to continue the Black-Swan lineage."

Jacob stooped down and kissed my cheeks lightly.

The ceremony was over.

I'm now Lady Isabella, Baroness Black of Forks.

I noticed that my mother still had fury burning in her eyes.

Tears prickled in my eyes again.

What can I do to make her happy?

Why does she disapprove and reprimand me for everything I do?

Isn't she pleased that I married the man _she_ wanted me to marry?

Jacob took my head and began leading me out of Forks Castle to the waiting carriage (which'll take us to his country residence, William Manor-named after his father). I glanced back at the velvet curtains and noticed the bronze-haired man was gone.

I wanted to see him again.

Maybe he's my Angel of Mercy that'll make my married life better.

"Walk faster," Jacob muttered. "You walk too slow."

I had been insulted by my mother many times in my youth (and still am), but I had never been insulted so publically before!

Aro I snorted with laughter.

"You are so entertaining, Lady Black," he snorted. "I should hire you as my Royal Fool!"

I walked past him, trying not to cry.

Jacob said nothing to comfort me.

My parents met us at the carriage.

Jacob nodded at them in acknowledgement silently. He was of higher status to them, and it would be humiliating to him if he acknowledges them as an equal. Jacob only regarded them as my father and mother, and nothing else.

Jacob courteously helped me into the carriage.

"Be gentle with her," murmured my father.

"Gentle?" said Jacob coldly. "The Blacks are never gentle. We need to _feel_ pain. We need to _know_ pain. I never heard or saw a weak Black before."

"My Lord, Isabella is only fourteen!"

"Do you honestly think I'll be gentle to her just because of her age?"

"I-"

"Unlike you _weak_ Swans, us Blacks own pain. We control pain. We endure it. We all were taught to stand pain when we were young. In our eyes, Isabella is already a late learner. You do know how we Blacks view honour, pride and tradition, don't you? No? I see that you Swans have already forgotten. If Isabella can't stand pain, she won't be accepted in the Noble House of Black as my true wife. She would be viewed as an outsider.'

"What?"

"Didn't you know? Of course you don't know. Your wife was the one who arranged the marriage

between me and Isabella. In the eyes of the Blacks, wives will only be accepted if they endure and control pain, or if they are fertile and have at least three sons. Not consecutive, of course. If a wife has a son first, it's a good sign. A daughter, divorce will be considered. This will be our last meeting, Sir Charles. This will be the last time you see your daughter."

"I'm sorry? Did you say _last?_"

"Yes, I did."

"That's not right! She's my daughter!"

"You should've thought before deciding that Isabella should be my bride. Once a woman marries into the House of Black, she belongs to that House. Her past life and family will be forgotten. She'll never see people from her past again."

"Is there anything else I need to know?"

"You Swans are a faithful bunch, aren't you."

"Yes-"

"Male Blacks are encouraged to be unfaithful, and bastards are accepted in the House of Black if they can stand and control pain."

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard me. If women Blacks are found being unfaithful-"

"Let me guess. Their bastards get accepted too?"

"No."

"What is it?"

"Death."

"Women Blacks get killed for being unfaithful?"

"No."

"But you said-"

"Women Blacks who are found to be unfaithful to their husbands get their tongues cut out, their stomachs disembowelled, their feet and hands cut off. This is all when they're alive. After three days of living like that, they get poisoned and buried in the Graveyard of Whores and every living Black spits in her grave before placing the unmarked headstone over the grave. That's been like that for centuries, and there's no chance we'll stop now."

I was terrified.

I had heard every word.

Will my tongue get cut out for thinking about the charming man I saw a few minutes ago?

I can't believe I would never see my father again.

I'm glad I won't ever see my mother, but my father?!

For the third time, tears flowed down my cheeks, and I didn't bother wiping them away. Why did my mother force me to marry into the austere House of Black? I'd prefer to marry into the insignificant Clearwater family, even if Sir Seth is only eleven. Didn't my mother care about my life? Did she only care about ranks and position in society?

I wished I was a peasant.

I wouldn't have to marry against my will.

Jacob climbed into the carriage and sat next to me.

"Drive!" he commanded.

The driver whipped the horses and we were off to William Manor. I looked back and saw my father look sorrowfully away from me.

My mother smiled at me and waved.

She wasn't sorry I'm leaving her forever.

"Stop crying," said Jacob sharply. "You're a Black, now. Crying is viewed as a sign of weakness. You don't want to die of starvation, now do you?"

I gulped and wiped away my tears.

"We'll meet the other Blacks next week," Jacob told me. "You'll need to be prepared to meet them. You need to impress them to be officially recognised as my wife and a member of the House of Black. You'll start your training when we arrive at William Manor. If you don't work hard enough, you'll be severely punished. You might think the training's harsh, but the punishments will be worse. I hope I'll never have to inflict punishment on you. My father will visit us in a couple of days' time, to check on your progress. If you impress him, you'll impress the other Blacks."

I wondered what he meant by training.

I'm a noblewoman! I don't need to train for anything!

Do I?

Jacob is six years my senior, but seemed to be older than me by many years. He seemed to be cold both inside and outside.

The carriage halted.

The footman opened the door and Jacob went out.

He waited until I climbed out.

I looked around the estates of William Manor.

William Manor was built from red bricks, and seemed an ideal country home. The ground was made of lush, green grass, and there were paths made of marbled pebbles on it, leading to different directions of the estates. Surrounding the manor was a forest of tall trees, and I heard birds singing from it. I couldn't wait to into the forest.

The door opened and a young girl with dark brown hair ran out.

She looked about three years old.

Her eyes were green (a little darker than the Emerald eyes of the man I saw during the ceremony) and it was obvious she was related to Jacob.

"Papa!" she squealed.

I had recovered from the initial shock that Jacob already had a daughter before we married, and was uncertain what to do.

The most natural thing was to accept her.

I learnt that she was Jacob's daughter from a brief relationship with a Volterran noblewoman a couple of years ago.

She was disgraced, but the child remained with Jacob.

Apparently, the little girl never cried.

That showed that Jacob was capable of siring children.

"Isabella," said Jacob, entering my chambers.

With him, was his little girl.

"My Lord," I said softly, casting a glance at her.

"This is my daughter, Lady Beatrice Mary Black," said Jacob, fondly ruffling the girl's hair. "Bee, this is your new stepmother. She'll be taking care of you, and maybe you'll have some half-siblings in a year or two. What do you think about that?"

Beatrice nodded enthusiastically.

I felt sick.

Going through labour was the last thing I wanted to do.

Why couldn't Jacob show me the same affection as he showed Beatrice? Is there something about me he doesn't like?

Beatrice hugged Jacob again and ran off.

It's just Jacob and me.

The door opened and I felt a familiar presence at the door.

"Ah, Jacob," said a melodious voice. "You're back! I was wondering when you'll arrive! I see that your little Beatrice is pleased to have you back! You should stay in William Manor more often instead of serving that odious King of Volterra!"

I turned around.

My eyes widened.

Leaning against the door was the bronze-haired, Emerald green-eyed man I saw at the ceremony! He had changed into finer clothes, but his hair remained untidy. He held a bottle of ale in one hand, and a feathered cap with the other. A cocky smile hovered on his lips and there were sparkles in his eyes. There was a ring on his finger.

He was married.

_Or was he?_

My heart dropped like a stone in a pond.

Here I was, thinking of how handsome he is, when he's already married! Why do I have to have the misfortune of marrying the dark, sullen Jacob?

"Edward," said Jacob tightly.

"Jacob," said the man at the door cheerfully.

"What are you doing here? You have your own estates."

"Mother would want us to see each other once in a while."

"Which we already do on a regular schedule of once a month. Why did you break our regular schedule by visiting me again? How did you get in here? I don't recall the butler or manservant call you in here, and I didn't see your carriage through the window. You know as well as I do, that what you did was against social manners and etiquette. As I told you before, our mother had no idea what she was doing when the both of us were born in different families."

"Admit it, Jacob. You hate me."

"Who said that? Now, how did you get here?"

"That isn't important. You would love to inherit my fortune via proximity of blood when I die. Be aware I do have a younger sister and a daughter."

_He has a child?_

"Yes," grumbled Jacob. "Renesmee. How can I forget that bastard?"

"Who is this?" I said, before Edward could respond.

I sensed an argument flaring up.

"This is Edward, Viscount Cullen of Forks," said Jacob, glaring at Edward. "My half-brother. Edward, this is my wife, Lady Isabella. If you don't mind, I'd like you to leave. Edward and I have matters to discuss. I mean private matters do discuss."

I curtsied to Jacob and Edward, and left.

I wandered around William Manor, unsure what to do.

Suddenly, I felt someone tugging on my skirt.

I looked down and saw Beatrice tugging it. I was uncertain what to do. This is Jacob's illegitimate daughter, not my child.

"Play with me?" said Beatrice shyly.

I tentatively followed her outside the Manor.

She led me into the forests and into a grove.

"Papa named this after me," she said proudly.

The trees were as green as the other trees, and on a branch of each tree was a hive of bees. The bees buzzed quietly. Under a couple of trees were two wooden seats, and in front of it was small wooden table, all handmade. It seemed a very cosy place. Two trees had hollows in them, and a lantern was placed in each of them for the night.

"Beatrice Grove," I murmured.

"Isabella!"

I turned around and saw an angry Jacob glaring at me.

Edward was with him, a worried look on his face.

"M-my L-l-l-ord," I stammered.

"How dare you come here?!" roared Jacob, grabbing my wrists with one hand.

I winced in pain.

"Answer me!" said Jacob angrily.

"Beatrice wanted me to play!" I said, trying not to cry. "She led me to the grove! I didn't come here by myself! I didn't know I can't go here!"

"Don't you dare blame this on my daughter! This grove is off limits to you! Do you understand?! This grove is for only Beatrice and me! You'll be severely punished when we go back in! I can't have you wandering around my estates for no reason! What will the other Blacks say?! Your place is to stay in the Manor and not wander the estates. You will stay there until you have a son. At this rate, you'll make us Blacks the laughing stock of Volterra!"

"What if I have a girl?"

"You'd better hope you don't have a daughter then."

He looked at me rather unpleasantly.

I glanced at Edward desperately.

"Jacob," said Edward lazily. "Leave your poor wife alone. You've been married for only a couple of hours, and didn't explain your house rules to her. Allow her to settle in and then scream at her. You should relax a little."

"Relax?!" growled Jacob, gripping my wrists tighter.

His nails dug into my wrists and a thin line of blood streamed out.

"She's bleeding-" Edward tried again.

"Her blood will fertilise the soil," snarled Jacob, digging his nails through my skin harder.

"She won't be able to have children with less blood!"

"You'll love that, won't you? Then you'll inherit the Black fortune!"

"Why do you keep saying that?! Only you believe that I'll steal the Black fortune! You know that I don't want your fortune! I have my own! Why are you always treating me like a threat? You have Beatrice, and I have Renesmee! Both our daughters are illegitimate, but heiresses to our fortunes! If mother didn't make us swear to visit each other, I wouldn't bother coming! I respected your wishes in remaining unmarried until you have your own son, why can't you trust me as brothers should?! You never trusted me! Even when we were in the nursery!"

Jacob threw me against the ground and stormed off.

Edward knelt beside me.

"Are you alright?" he said, concerned. "Can you hear me?"

My vision blurred and my thoughts clouded up in my mind. I tried to stand up, but I fell straight back down onto the ground.

I tried to speak, but my mouth could hardly move.

"Edward," was all I could say before darkness elapsed over me.

* * *

**As usual, I couldn't have pulled off this chapter without the aid of Team Edward Rules All! :) Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

**August 17****th****, 1510**

The wedding night was the worst night of my life. The morning after that, my entire body was sore and painful. I could hardly walk.

Jacob had grudgingly allowed me to keep my favourite maid with me.

She was younger than me by a couple of years.

Somehow, she was the only maid my mother trusted and liked.

"Mistress Jessica Stanley's a neat, little thing," mother would always tell me. "You'll learn a thing or two from her. Perhaps you'll stop being so clumsy and learn the etiquette and manners required of a young noblewoman. Pity her parents aren't influential in Court. You should spend more time with her rather than that religious Mistress Angela Weber."

I'd prefer the company of Angela Weber to Jessica Stanley.

At a time like this, Jessica Stanley looked like an ideal maid.

"Where's Edward?" I asked her. "He was here yesterday. I couldn't find him anywhere! Was he with my husband this morning? I didn't see any of them!"

"No, My Lady," said Jessica, combing my hair.

"What's been happening here?"

"My Lady?"

"I'm sure you heard some gossip spoken amongst the servants!"

"Yes, My Lady. I have."

"Do you know where my husband is?"

"There's been word around the Manor, that His Lordship had departed at dawn this morning. It's been said that he left in a carriage with a small retinue of servants, his clothes and Lady Beatrice. I also heard that he left to his father's earldom of Quileute to visit a certain young lady, who happened to be the mother of Lady Beatrice. It's been said that he'll stay there until you have a child. Or if you have signs that you'll conceive a child."

"I'm only fourteen! I can't have a child!"

"You can, My Lady."

I was horrified.

"Is Edward with him?" I inquired.

"No, My Lady," said Jessica dutifully. "He left a couple of hours ago to the Cullen estates. He and Lord Jacob are half-brothers. Is that all, My Lady?"

I stared glumly out the window.

It was an unusually sunny day, and I couldn't go out.

I didn't want to risk Jacob being angry at me.

"A message for the Baroness!" announced a herald.

I took the letter from him and went to my chambers, hoping it's a piece of good news, but my hopes were dashed when I saw the wax crest.

It was from Jacob.

The crest was a full moon with a howling wolf and the motto 'superbia et honore'.

Pride and honour.

I opened it and saw that it contained no warm words.

"_Isabella_," I read. "_My father will visit you in a couple of hours' time. You'll be expected to be the mistress of the Manor in my absence and prepare a sumptuous feast and a good room for him that's suitable for his ranking. I won't return to William Manor for a couple of months. Their Majesties are expecting me in Court. Hopefully you'll be able to join me next year or so. I expect you to follow the noble Black rules while I'm gone. Baron Jacob of Forks."_

At least I have something to do now.

I remembered seeing William, and shuddered.

His tiny, dark, scheming eyes were focused on me the whole time during the ceremony. He didn't laugh when I stammered twice. He said nothing when Jacob and I left, and he offered no encouraging smiles or words. He didn't even bother to warn me about the austere rules of the House of Black. I didn't know whether to be more afraid of him or Jacob. They both seemed so cold and dark. At least I wasn't given the training Jacob threatened me with.

Jessica was right.

Jacob planned to leave me alone for ten months.

How am I supposed to survive here by myself? I don't have an income or annuity?! How will I manage to pay the servants and live in conditions suited for the Baroness Black of Forks? Why would he leave me possibly pregnant? Doesn't he like seeing pregnant women? Is there something about me that he hates, or is it because he really loved Beatrice's mother? Is he cold and unfriendly to her too? Or is it only me he treats with disdain?

"Mistress Stanley," I said, folding the letter up.

"Yes, My Lady?" said Jessica with a curtsey.

"The Earl of Quileute will be visiting us in a couple of hours."

"What?! The Earl?! At this time?!"

"I know. Prepare a feast and a room for His Grace."

"The feast will be meagre at this rate! Why weren't we told that His Grace is visiting us so soon?! We aren't prepared for a feast! Accommodations in the Manor aren't suited for his rank! He'll tell the whole Court about this!"

"We have no choice."

Jessica muttered under her breath and hurried off.

The rest of the day went in a blur.

Servants ran everywhere, occasionally crashing into each other. Chickens, ducks, fish and birds were caught, killed and sent to the kitchens as quickly as possible. Two young squires had even managed to kill a deer at such a time! I rewarded them a hundred pounds each. Hopefully this would impress the Earl and I'll be placed in his good books.

In the evening, the Earl arrived.

The exhausted herald welcomed him in.

Wearing a relatively simple dress, I met him at the main hall.

"Your Grace," I said, curtseying.

"Lady Isabella," said the Earl, pompously thrusting out his hand.

His hand was filthy; his dirt-encrusted nails were sharp and hadn't been cut in ages. The rings on his fingers seemed extremely out of place, and unsuited for such a grubby-handed man! There was also a foul smell hovering near him.

Carefully avoiding the dirt smudges, I lightly kissed his hand.

Shivers ran down my spine as I kissed my father-in-law's grimy hand.

"I'm starving!" said William, looking around.

"The feast's prepared, Your Grace," I said, leading him to the table.

The Earl sat at the head of the table and began drumming his fingers against the table. I unwillingly sat down next to him.

Servants entered the room, carrying the dishes.

They placed them down in front of us, bowed and stood back.

Without acknowledging their presence, William eyed the dishes in front of him.

The servants and I were as still as statues.

The room was so silent you could hear a pin drop.

Suddenly, William flung all the dishes onto the ground.

His face red with anger, he turned to me.

"THIS IS WHAT YOU EXPECT ME TO EAT?!" he shouted at me. "THIS IS COUNTRY FOOD! I EXPECT THE FOOD SERVED TO A KING SERVED TO ME! I REFUSE TO EAT THIS PREPOSTEROUS MEAL! I WANT A FULL COURSE MEAL AT ONCE!"

"I'm sorry, Your Grace," I said, trembling with fear. "This is all we have!"

"WHAT?!"

"This is all William Manor can offer you today. Your visit is quite unexpected, and the food stock was low. We gave what we had to this feast! The chefs haven't finished making dessert yet, but I think there'll be still a little meat left from the birds and chickens. I'm sure a couple of the chefs won't mind quickly making you a meal of what's left of the meat. Perhaps there's some vegetables that can accompany whatever meat we have left…"

"YOU EXPECT ME TO EAT LEFTOVER MEAT?"

I was too terrified to speak.

William leant over and grabbed my arm.

"My nails have been uncut for quite some time," he hissed. "Around four months, I say? I leave them long for a couple of reasons. One of them is to punish ungrateful family members. I reckon my son is too soft with you. You need to be punished."

His sharp nails dug into my skin.

I squeaked in pain.

Dots of blood appeared, and he kept pressing deeper and deeper…

More blood emerged, and my left white sleeve had blood marks on it.

After three minutes of agonising pain (with blood trickling down my sleeve), the Earl pushed me away from him with such great force, that I crashed into the glass window.

_Smash._

Little pieces of glass were everywhere and I felt more blood on my body.

Servants rushed to help me, but William put up his hand.

They stopped in their tracks and stared at him.

"Let her be," he said coldly.

The servants started at him, open-mouthed and shocked.

"Your Grace-" started Jessica.

"This is humiliation!" said William, outraged. "A servant speaking out to me! Isabella, if it wasn't for you inheritance, I would never allow my son to marry a bitch like you! This household had been a disaster ever since you married into our Noble House! Your servant will be removed from the household immediately, and you'll soon be too if you don't prove to us Blacks that you're capable of bearing sons! Keep that in mind, you bloody witch!"

He pulled me against the wall by hair and slapped my face.

I cringed in pain.

It seemed that there was no end to all the pain both Jacob and William Black are capable of by their love of inflicting it on me…

I opened my eyes.

I was in my chambers and on my bed. Someone was tending my wounds made by the glass and a very angry William Black.

"Don't move. I haven't finished cleaning your wounds."

It was Edward!

I obeyed and watched him place a wet silken towel on my arm.

He did it so gracefully and so beautifully. He kept his eyes on me as he tended my wounds. His touch was so warm when he worked on my injuries. There was a sense of cosiness and warmth about him, while Jacob only had an aura of coldness and aloofness. Edward's Emerald eyes were full of emotion and thought, while Jacob's had nothing.

Only cruelty.

"Why're you here?" I couldn't help asking.

"This is family estates," Edward replied. "Even if I'm not a Black."

"It's been said that you left for your own estates!"

"I have. This morning."

"I don't understand. How can you be back at William Manor from your estates in a couple of hours? I don't understand why you wanted to come back here."

"I heard that the Earl of Quileute was coming to visit."

"You have no direct relation to him. You should be glad that you weren't born a girl and you didn't have

to see any Black against your will. Why are you bathing my wounds anyway? Shouldn't one of my maids be doing that? Have you seen Mistress Stanley?"

"I have a bit of bad news for you."

"What is it?!"

"When you were bleeding badly and drifting into unconsciousness, Mistress Stanley tried to stop His Grace from hitting you. Of course she was powerless to stop him, but he viewed it as a sign of defiance and dismissed her from your service."

"He can't do that!"

"Unfortunately, he can."

"How's that possible?"

"For one thing, he's your father-in-law. Another, he is well-liked by the King."

I said nothing.

My only source of comfort had now been taken away from me.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"She's left an hour ago," said Edward, looking at me sympathetically. "She couldn't bear the thought of watching you cry for her. Mistress Stanley told me that you and her were a little close when you were still unmarried and in your father and mother's care. Mistress Stanley wanted me to tell you that she wishes you the best of luck in your marriage and future children. She also says that she'll think of you constantly in her new household."

Tears welled up in my eyes.

The thought of living without Mistress Stanley ached more than my wounds.

"Hey," said Edward gently, wiping away my tears. "What's with the tears? No need to worry. I had given her a place in my household."

"_What?!_" I gasped.

"I felt sorry for you and Mistress Stanley."

"You really gave her a place in your household?!"

"Yes. To take care of my daughter."

"What if Jacob or his father find out?! Will they get angry?"

"That wouldn't matter. Mistress Stanley is under my protection. I won't allow her to be beaten up by those cruel Blacks. She doesn't deserve to be treated as a maid. I'm planning for her to be treated and given the ranking a little lower than a noblewoman."

"Thank you Edward!"

"All those wounds on you are unnecessary. You're only fourteen!"

"Why do they do that? Why do they hit me?"

"It's been said that the House of Black had been tainted by the Devil's blood. Their source of entertainment is to watch and inflict pain on their wives. There's been word that it's better dead than to be the wife of a Black. Blacks have abused their wives for centuries now. Since the twelfth century, I believe. Now, you'll be the source of entertainment for them."

"Help me, Edward. _Please._"

"I'm sorry, Isabella. I can't do anything."

"You can! Take me away from here!"

"That's against the law, Isabella. You know that."

"You're my brother-in-law!"

"The Blacks hate me and my paternal family."

"Why?"

"You won't understand. You're young. I have to go. My father might get worried. I don't want to be caught by the Earl either."

"He's still here?!"

"Playing a game of cards with a couple of friends."

I heard loud laughter from the floor below.

"How many friends are with him?" I inquired. "I don't remember inviting anyone here. I don't remember seeing him with anyone when I welcomed him to the feast either. What time is it? How long have I been unconscious for? I don't recall being unconscious during the day! What's been done about the mess the Earl made? There seems to be a lot of glass and food on the floor when I was awake. Sorry if I'm asking you too much questions, but I just thought of them and I feel like wanting to know what's been happening when I was unconscious."

"That's fine with me. Let's see…nothing good."

"What do you mean?"

"The Earl forbade the mess to be cleaned up."

"Is that all?"

"After you've been carried to your room, the Earl invited around ten people over to drink wine and play cards for the night."

"_No_."

"Unfortunately, it's a yes. I really have to go now…"

"Edward! Please! I don't want to stay alone in a Manor with the evil Earl and his drunk companions! I'm a woman and I don't want to be all alone! I know they'll force themselves upon me once you leave! Please stay here with me! Only until they leave?"

Edward looked at me, his eyes full of pity.

I looked at him pleadingly.

He was the only one I can turn to at the moment…

Perhaps even for life…

"Alright," said Edward finally.

The door bursted open and a red-faced William swaggered in.

He was clearly drunk.

"You!" he snarled at Edward. "What the bloody Hell are you doing 'ere?! You have your own castle in the country and not needed in this manor! You wouldn't have be half-brother with my son, if it wasn't for your whore of a mother! She left me for your bastard father! He's a bastard, your father! Had no respect for a married woman! Your mother had no brains either. Forgot all about me for him! Forgot all about her two-year old son too! Your father was nothing but the King's physician! Your mother preferred a bloody physician to an Earl!"

"You abused her," said Edward calmly.

William suddenly noticed me.

A nasty smirk appeared on his face.

"Stay away from her," said Edward, standing in front of me. "You abused her enough. I want you and your drunk friends to leave the manor immediately."

"You don't run the manor," said William, taking a drunk step forward.

"I won't allow a maiden to be forced upon by a group of drunkards."

"You dare order me?! I'm the Earl of Quileute!"

"And you're an impoverished one!"

"I am not!"

"Get out now!"

William glared at him.

After a couple of minutes, he decided that Edward was serious about getting rid of him, and he left the room. Edward followed him out. I waited intently for him to return. I'm not taking any chances of meeting a drunk William in the corridors.

Edward returned.

"He's gone," he said promptly. "With his drunk mates."

I sighed in relief.

"Mistress Stanley will be here shortly," Edward told me.

My eyes lit with joy.

"Since Jacob is away on business," Edward said with a small scowl. "I think it can be easily arranged that she can come back here while he's gone. Jacob doesn't need to know that his father dismissed her. If he tells him, there'll always be a back-up plan. I'll stay with you until she arrives. It's not that I don't like you, but I normally come here once a month, and I already came here twice. The regular Black servants would find it strange and gossip about an alleged relationship between us over time. I don't want you to suffer under Jacob and William anymore."

I couldn't tell him that I pined for him.

Not yet.

"When will you come here again?" I said quietly.

"Do you really want to see me some more?" said Edward, his eyes full of sadness. "I'm sorry, but that's not possible. The Blacks will kill you if they believe the gossip."

I felt a tear drop down from my eyes.

Edward wiped it away.

"No more tears," he said gently. "Isabella, I'll be back before you know it. If you need me, send Mistress Stanley to me when Jacob isn't around. You won't be lonely here. I'm never far away. I have business to attend to as well, but I'll cancel them just to come here to see you. The closest time I'll be here with you is in a couple of weeks. Remember, you're always welcomed to write to me. Mistress Stanley will be the messenger between us."

I nodded numbly.

There was nothing else I could do.

Edward was right.

Servants gossip all the time.

I can't allow my reputation to be stained.

I don't want to be slapped and beaten by Jacob either.

Mistress Stanley appeared at the door.

"I'll see you some time in the future," said Edward, standing up. "Good day to you, Lady Isabella. I hope you will recover."

"Call me Bella," I said softly.

Edward looked at me with a small smile.

"Bella," he murmured.

* * *

**Please review! All reviews add fuel to my motivation! More reviews, the faster I write, the quicker a new chapter appears! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

**September 14****th****, 1510**

I had missed my monthly course, and a physician was sent for. I was nervous and scared. Was there something wrong with me?

After a check-up, the physician looked strained.

"What is it?" I said at once.

"My Lady," he said, clearing his throat. "After consulting a midwife, both of us came to the conclusion that you're with child. There is the matter of how to proceed. You are only fourteen and quite young to have a child and survive."

I felt the ground coming towards me.

"Get her some water!" I heard the physician call.

I was taken to my bed.

"She's in shock," Jessica murmured to the physician. "What shall we do?"

"Get the Countess of Olympia," the physician told her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm confident that she'll know what to do. The Countess has children of her own, so I'm sure she'll know what to do to a young girl who had became pregnant for the first time. She's close too. Besides, there's a blood connection between the Baroness and the Countess. Go! Send a couple of servants! Here's the address. Go on girl! What are you waiting for?! You do want the child to make it alive to the well, now do you? You do want Lady Isabella-"

"Yes, I know!"

"Good!"

Jessica went out and returned with the herald.

The physician told him something, and he rushed off.

I was still too shock to do anything.

A few minutes later, a woman with a heart-shaped face and caramel-coloured hair hurried in, Jessica trailing after her.

"Isabella?" she said, gently shaking me.

I tried to talk, but no noise came out.

"Relax," said the woman, tenderly placing me in a sitting position.

"Who are you?" I whispered.

"I'm Esmeralda, the Countess of Olympia," she said, giving me a cup of tea. "You can call me Esme, everyone calls me that. The physician told me about your condition. Don't worry about it, dear. I gave birth to a child when I was fourteen. It's not as painful as it sounds. Do you want to talk, Isabella? We can talk privately if you want."

I nodded.

The physician and Jessica left the room.

Jessica closed the door behind them.

"I'm scared," I confessed.

"It's natural," said Esme, smiling at me. "Every woman fears that."

"I'm not that scared of the pregnancy."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm scared of Jacob."

"Oh? Why? He's your husband. There's nothing to be scared about. A girl your age, I'm sure the child is legitimately his! You're a pretty girl, and after the pregnancy, I'm sure your looks will remain the same, and maybe your husband will like you more!"

"He doesn't care for me. He only cares for his bastard and House."

"Oh?"

"Jacob dotes on his bastard. He never showed any love to me."

"Is that all?"

"Esme! It hurts! I don't understand why he has all his love and affections reserved for his bastard while being cold and abusive to me! How do I know if he'll treat our future children in similar fashion?! I don't want to live with an abusive husband who'll use me as entertainment for his relatives! This child wasn't even conceived out of love!"

"Don't say that!"

"What would you do with an abusive husband?"

Esme was silent.

"Let me tell you a secret," said Esme finally. "I was a very wealthy heiress in my time, and my parents died when I was a few months old. I was the ward of a great supporter of the previous King of Volterra, Sir Robert Evenson, 2nd Earl of Columbus. I was raised alongside his children, Charles, Richard, John, Margaret and Eleanor. The girls were kind to me."

"What happened?" I said softly.

"I was betrothed and married to Sir Charles."

"For your wealth?"

"Of course. The Platt inheritance was quite a catch back then."

"It probably still is."

"Well, I suppose so."

"What happened to you?"

"When Sir Robert died, my husband became the 3rd Earl of Columbus and I became Countess. I was pregnant when I was fourteen and gave birth to my first child, a girl. She was named Mary, after Charles's mother. As soon as I recovered, I was pregnant again and had another daughter, Eleanor. That was when Charles became abusive towards me. Even during my third pregnancy, he would hit and smother me as entertainment. I gave birth to another girl, named after his aunt, Isabel. Charles was so angry that it wasn't a son that he left me outside in the cold. I survived of course, to give birth to the boy the very next year. He was named Henry, after an uncle. Charles died in war a few weeks later. I didn't plan to remarry, because of my fear of being abused again."

"But you did remarry."

"I know."

"Where are your children?"

"Living with their uncle John."

"Don't you want them with you?"

"I have a new family. I married into a more loving and peaceful family. My Evenson children seem to be happy with their uncle. I don't think they want to be with me and my new husband anyway. Very soon, I had fallen in love with the Earl of Olympia."

"Edward's father."

"You know my stepson Edward?!"

"_Stepson?!_ You're not his mother?!"

"No dear! How silly of me! Of course you know Edward! You're his half-sister-in-law! You're a poor soul, marrying in a family like this!"

"I thought you said-"

"That the family is peaceful? I didn't marry into the Black family!"

"I don't understand…"

"Of course you won't. It's complicated."

"What happened to Edward's mother?"

"Oh, that poor lady. She was abused badly by William Black. She escaped and became the first wife of the Earl of Olympia, even though William's still alive. With him, she had three children. Are you sure you want to know what happened to her?"

"Yes."

Before she could speak, Edward walked in.

"Esme!" he said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Mistress Stanley called me here," said Esme pleasantly. "I'll leave you two in peace."

She smiled encouragingly at me and departed.

"Edward," I said uncomfortably. "I don't know whether it's a good thing to tell you, but I'll tell you anyway. I'm pregnant with Jacob's child. I don't know what to do! Esme was helping me out and preparing me for the months ahead. She did have experience in having children. I couldn't tell any Black servant about my emotions, or they'll definitely tell Jacob and I would be dead by now. I'm scared, Edward. What if I die in childbirth?"

Edward frowned slightly.

"I'm scared," I whimpered.

His frown disappeared and was replaced by a concerned look.

"Are you alright?" he said, worried.

"I don't know," I admitted. "I was never pregnant before. Esme said not to worry about it, but I'm scared the child will be a girl."

"Don't worry about it."

"You know better than I do about the Blacks!"

"There aren't that bad…"

"You told me that the Blacks are cruel and evil!"

Edward said nothing.

"Edward!" I pleaded. "Tell me the truth!"

"Bella," Edward said, almost painfully. "It's a long story. This isn't the right time to tell you either. You have to worry about your unborn child. I'm here to tell you that Jacob won't be back any time sooner. He's on a mission in a different kingdom. My brother's with him. One thing's for sure; there'll never be peace if Jacob and I are in the same kingdom. There'll always be trouble in between us. I'll tell you another day, after your pregnancy at the most. The most I can do for you is to keep an eye out on Jacob and warn you if he comes around here."

I almost cried out in desperation.

Couldn't he see that I needed him?!

Months passed and my pregnancy grew obviously visible. Jacob wrote letters to me once a month and thankfully wasn't close to William Manor.

The more time he's away, the more time I spend with Edward.

One day, Edward brought his young daughter over.

Once I set eyes on her, I couldn't take them off.

She had the same high cheek bones, straight nose, jaw line and shell-pink full lips as Edward. Her curly hair was the same, beautiful bronze colour as Edward's, and had adorable ringlets. Her eyes were chocolate brown with pale lavender-shaded eyelids. She was the most attractive little girl I had ever seen in my whole life!

"This is Renata Esmeralda," said Edward, smiling at her.

"Renata Esmeralda," I murmured.

The name was too grown up for such a delightful petite girl.

"We call her Renesmee," Edward explained. "You know, the combination of her two names? We'll have to start calling her Renata (or at least Renee) when she's older of course, but for now, it's Renesmee. I named her after her mother and my stepmother."

"Esme," I said thoughtfully.

"Yes. Esme's done so much for me, that I felt compelled to name my first child after her."

"Of course."

"Renesmee, this is your half-aunt, Bella."

"Hello Renesmee."

Renesmee looked at me curiously.

"Why she so fat?!" she demanded.

I laughed while Edward looked shocked and taken back.

"I have a baby in here," I said to Renesmee. "You were one before."

"Baby," repeated Renesmee, gingerly touching my stomach. "Is it a girl or boy? Will it be my new brother or sister?"

"Sorry darling," said Edward, patting her on the head. "We don't know whether it's a girl or boy. It'll be

your new cousin, not sister or brother. Why don't you go and play?"

Renesmee smiled and ran out.

"She's only three," Edward said apologetically.

"Nothing to apologise!" I laughed.

"It's not polite though! It seems rude! Besides, it's your first pregnancy! I didn't know that Renesmee would say that to you! I really didn't!"

"Edward, calm down. She's three years old."

"I shouldn't have brought her here…"

"Stop thinking about it! It'll only make things worse!"

Edward sighed.

There was something on his mind.

I could sense it.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"What?" said Edward, distracted. "Oh, I'm fine. There's been some problems, but no big deal. I can suppress them easily. You don't have to worry about them. The problems don't concern you. Jacob maybe, but definitely not you."

"He's my husband!"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes!"

"It's not good news."

"Okay…"

"There's been attacks on my land. Somebody even set fire to one of the sheds yesterday. My father's away in Court, and left me in charge. This hadn't happened when he was at Olympia. I have no idea why this is happening. Olympia's very prosperous, but the fires might destroy the land and that'll cause economic problems. You're looking confused already. Sorry, Bella. I shouldn't have talked about it to you, you're getting confused."

"No. I get it. Why's Jacob part of this?"

"I suspect-"

"That I set the fires?" said a cold voice at the door.

Edward jumped up.

My husband stood coldly at the door, his arms crossed and his legs apart.

"Edward," he said icily. "I'm glad to see you keeping my wife company while she's pregnant with my child. I'm surprised you brought your bastard."

"Jacob," said Edward calmly. "What's your point?"

"This isn't your house. Why are you discussing business with Isabella?"

"Why does it matter to you?"

"She's my wife. I can't let her conspire with you."

"If she's your wife, you should trust her."

"Why would I trust that bitch? The only good thing about her is that she's pregnant. Once the child is born, she'll be pregnant again and again, always carrying my child. I won't mind if she dies in childbirth. At least she'll die of a noble cause."

"Dying giving birth to your child?! That's noble?!"

"What happened to the mother of your bastard? Oh yes, she got-"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"

I had never seen Edward that furious before.

Jacob smirked.

Edward punched Jacob in the face and stormed out.

"Renesmee!" I heard him shout. "We're going home!"

Jacob wiped away the blood and glared at me.

William stroded in, holding a bottle of wine (which looked half empty).

"Ah, Isabella," he said unpleasantly. "I see that you're pregnant. The baby better look a lot like Jacob, or there'll be some problems. Like the controversy whether it is Jacob or Edward's child. I've noticed that you spent a lot of time with him while my son was gone. Now, tell me. Did he come here to keep you company, or for something darker?"

His sly eyes never moved from my face.

I said nothing.

I was too scared to talk.

The Earl came closer to me and grabbed my throat. He slowly squeezed it, and dark spots slowly appeared in my vision.

"I'll strangle you if I see him with you again," he growled.

He released me and I fell back against my pillows.

Jacob and William departed.

I wished Edward was here.

He would always make me feel better.

I silently climbed out of bed and stepped in my satin slippers.

I don't care if the physician advised me to stay in bed, but I needed something to do.

Jessica had escaped to Edward's household safely before Jacob appeared. If William caught her here, she would be dead in seconds. Jacob and William tolerated Edward (because of his blood connection), but they didn't care at all about Jessica. They only viewed her as an annoying maid who could put nasty ideas in my mind and thoughts.

I walked quietly through a corridor and noticed paintings on the walls.

They were all paintings of the Black family over time.

The first few paintings of the Blacks were much warmer than the ones at the end.

The painting at the furthest end included a man, his wife and five children. They all seemed so happy, and all had black hair and dark eyes. They must be Jacob's ancestors. The closest one was of William with a woman and Jacob.

The woman's face was slashed.

It must be Jacob's mother.

William's expression was cruelty and pride. There was no longer the happiness and joy on the painting like there was in the earlier ones.

I heard raucous laughter below.

William and his loud friends again.

I felt movement in my stomach.

I was in my seventh month of pregnancy.

The baby will see the light of the world in two months' time.

Will Jacob warm up to me?

I was relieved that Jacob left Beatrice with other members of the Black family. Maybe this is the only chance I'll get in winning his love and affection. Deep inside, I was certain that even the cruellest man on earth had a little love in his heart, even if it was covered by layers of ice. I'll just have to warm Jacob's heart, enough for it to melt.

Perhaps I'll be the one that changes the Black family atmosphere.

Back into the happy feeling like before.

I continued walking and found myself in a place I haven't been to before.

I realised I was in one of the towers.

In front of me was a door.

There was a sense of foreboding about it.

I pondered.

Should I risk opening the door to see what's inside, or should I explore the tower another day when I'm not heavily pregnant? The more I thought about it, the more curious I became. After a few minutes, I decided to go into the room.

I slowly opened the door and saw Jacob with two others.

Their backs were to me.

"We have to attack them someday," one was saying. "Burning and stealing is fun, but we have to get serious about it now. The King would obviously support them rather than us, but I'm sure we can twist this situation around so it can suit us better. There are other male Blacks, but it'll be best for you to get the main benefits. You are of the main Black line. I'm sure your plan will succeed. It'll be best for Swan to help, but I don't think he will."

"He won't," said Jacob carelessly. "He's a drunk."

"How do you know?"

"Sam, I married his daughter. I know him. He won't help."

"It's pretty unfair though…"

"I know. I want a divorce though. I'm suspecting Isabella as a traitor of the Blacks. She's spending a lot of time with Cullen. I would beat her up until she dies if Cullen foils our plans. Never liked her. I only married her for her wealth."

"What else do we marry for?"

The three of them laughed nastily.

Suddenly, Jacob caught sight of me at the corner of his eye.

He dragged me in and threw me on the ground.

"What did you hear?!" he snarled.

"Not-thing!" I stammered.

"LIAR!"

"I didn't hear anything! I mean what I say!"

"What are you doing here?! You lie, and I'll cut out your tongue and allow my friends to beat you until you're senseless! I don't care if you're pregnant! I want to know what you're doing here! Are you here to eavesdrop on us and report what we said to Cullen? My father is right! You're having a disgusting affair with him behind my back! You have no idea how much I want to kill you! If the child in your womb is a girl, your life will end!"

He grabbed a cane and whacked it on my head.

Blood rushed through my head.

I bit my lip as Jacob continued hitting my head, and tasted blood. My vision grew blurry and all I could feel was the constant beating on my head.

Not long after, I passed out.

* * *

**I'd like to thank all those people who gave me reviews! :) They added so much fuel to my motivation for typing this story! Please review! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

**June 21****st****, 1511**

It was in the evening when my labour pains began. A midwife was sent for, and William and Jacob waited impatiently in the great hall.

For once, William wasn't drinking.

_Please make it a boy,_ I prayed. _Please make it a son._

I knew that my life would be over if it was a girl.

I screamed as pain overwhelmed me.

"Push, My Lady, push!"urged the chief midwife. "You want the baby, don't you? You have to push with all your strength! Don't give up!"

Hours passed and I gave up praying for a son.

I don't care whether it was a girl or boy.

I just want the pain to stop and to hold a baby.

Finally after at least four hours, a baby's cry rose in the air.

Finally!

All my hard efforts paid off!

Or did it?

"What is it?" I said breathlessly. "Is it a girl or boy?"

"A girl, My Lady," said the midwife, happily placing my baby in my arms. "A healthy, little girl! Don't worry, My Lady. She'll live! See how healthy her cries are? A sickly, weak infant won't have that much energy to cry out her lungs!"

The world was falling down around me.

Jacob will kill me.

The door opened and Jacob stroded in.

William followed him, looking unpleasantly at me.

"What is it?" he said promptly.

"A daughter," I whispered. "I'm sorry Jacob. We have a daughter, not a son. I tried! I really mean I tried to give us a Black-Swan son!"

Jacob took the baby from my arms and gave it to the midwife.

"Take her away," he ordered.

"Away, My Lord?" said the midwife, surprised.

"Yes," said Jacob impatiently. "Give her to the governess. She's in the nursery."

The midwife hurried out with the baby.

Jacob threw a vase at me. Instinctively, I ducked and moved aside as the vase flew over my head and crashed against the wall. The vase broke into tiny pieces, and a couple of them cut into my skin. I need to tell the maids to clean up the mess later.

Jacob stared at me, expressionless.

He seized my long hair with one hand and punched me in the stomach.

I gasped in agony.

William was no help.

He sat on a seat and watched Jacob continuously strike my stomach. He never seemed to get tired of striking my stomach with his merciless blows. He did get bored of hitting my stomach with his hand. Still holding me by my hair, Jacob picked up iron chains (he received it as a souvenir from Aro I as a war gift) and struck it against my stomach and ribs.

William clapped and laughed.

"Please!" I said, blood on my lips and arms.

Jacob stopped.

He threw me back on my bed.

"You had a daughter," said Jacob distastefully. "That won't happen again, now will it? Remember, every time you have a daughter, your punishment will be harsher."

"What will you do with our daughter?" I couldn't help asking.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about her. She'll be well taken care of. You'll attend her christening in two

days' time, and will see her from time to time. She'll be raised in Quileute Castle with Beatrice. You'll live here. My father and I will visit from time to time."

"She's my daughter!"

"You don't deserve to live with her!"

"Yes I do!"

"I'll only allow you to live with your daughter and walk outside our estates once you present me with a son and heir! Understand?!"

I nodded, petrified.

It's all I have to do…

A son's all I need to see my daughter.

William gloated nastily at me.

I was tired and sore.

I wanted to hold my daughter, but Jacob wouldn't allow it.

I couldn't even name my daughter!

"Hope you recover," said Jacob stiffly. "I'll be with you on the night of our daughter's christening. I hope we'll have a son nine months from then. I'll be leaving for Quileute Castle straight away with our daughter, to settle her in of course. Father, are you coming with us? I'd personally hope you stay here and recover, but it's your choice."

"I'll go with you," decided William.

I silently sighed with relief.

It would be worse if William decided to stay here.

Jacob departed.

William left, with the familiar smirk on his face.

Despite my pain, I walked to the window and watched William and Jacob leave with my newborn daughter, whom I would hardly see again.

The door opened.

Without looking, I grabbed the closest item (another vase).

I'm not going to risk being beaten by Jacob's evil twin.

If he even has one.

"It's just me!" said a voice at the door.

I dropped the vase in relief.

I rushed into his arms.

"Edward!" I sobbed. "Thank God you're here!"

"There, there," said Edward gently, patting my back. "Everything's alright. Esme told me that your pains had begun. I came here as quickly as I could. Where's the baby? I didn't hear him cry when I came. Why don't you sit down? You must be exhausted. I'll get the cream for your wounds. Don't cry. Everything will be better soon."

Crying, I allowed him to carry me onto my bed.

He went out of the room and returned with a small bottle of cream.

"Esme made it," he told me. "It'll heal your injuries in a matter of hours."

He sat next to me and began applying cream on my arm.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Jacob," I said miserably. "I gave birth to a girl. It wasn't the son he wanted. He took the baby with him when he left with William. He struck me in the stomach with his hand and those iron chains. I don't know why he can't appreciate a baby girl."

"He took away your child?"

"Yes. I can never see her again."

"I can arrange for you to see her secretly."

"Really?! You'll do that for me?!"

"Yes, Bella. I will. I know how much a mother loves her child. For the time being, I would do everything Jacob wants. Even if he wants to hit you, endure it. Someday I'll help you out of here where you can have a good life and not need to fear the Blacks ever again. I'm sure my family would help you. I don't know why your parents agreed in you marrying that man. Who organised it, if you don't mind me asking? I can't imagine your father arranging it. I know him, you know. We met a couple of times in Court. He seemed to be very miserable."

"You saw him? My mother organised it."

"As I thought. Such a haughty woman."

"Do you really mean you'll help me get out of here with my child? Do you really mean that I'll never have to see Jacob again?"

"Yes. I'm a man of honour. I'll get you out of here if it's the last thing I do."

"Thank you!"

"No need to thank me."

"How can you and Jacob be related? You're so kind and polite, and he's cruel and cold! I can't imagine the two of you related! Why does Jacob and William hate you so much? They seem to really want to kill you and your mother."

"It's a long story."

"Please tell me! I won't tell him!"

"He won't want to know anyway. He hates it."

"Can you please tell me?"

"Very well. It's not a happy story."

"I'm ready for it."

"Jacob and I are half-brothers. Our mother was Lady Elizabeth Masen. She was abused by William a few weeks after she gave birth to Jacob. She had so much bruises and injuries. My father (who was only a physician at that time) treated her, and heard about how William abused her. He suggested she divorce or leave him, but she was too frightened. My father kept healing her wounds all year, and they fell in love over time. Finally, when Jacob was two years old, she plucked up the courage and ran away with my father and married him instead, claiming her marriage with William was illegal and void due to the abusive nature of William. The King gave my father the title of Earl of Olympia, and when I was born, Viscount Cullen of Forks. Naturally, not everyone was happy about it."

"And William wasn't?"

"His son had the title Baron Black of Forks since birth."

"Conflict against interest?"

"Very good. That wasn't the first time there was enmity between the Cullens and Blacks though. We first became enemies when a Black wife fell in love with a Cullen and ran away with him. Like my mother did. We tried to fix the situation a _numerous_ amount of times, but most of them fail. So many Black-Cullen marriages, but all of them end childless or with daughters only. Anyway, my parents married and had three children. Me, my sister Rosalie and our younger brother Emmett. She died giving birth to him. In between Rosalie and Emmett's births, the Blacks attacked our land many times for revenge. Aro I had to give them all high positions in Court to make them stop."

"Oh no. Please don't tell me there's more bad news."

"There is."

"Oh."

"Do you want to hear it?"

"Um...okay."

"Esme was betrothed to William (once my mother left him) but she broke it off."

I was silent.

Jacob had every reason to hate the Cullens, but why does he hate me?

"He hates you," said Edward, reading my thoughts. "He hates all Swans."

"Why?" I inquired. "I did nothing to hurt him!"

"The Swans were staunch allies to the Cullens. I guess this is another Black strategy to have revenge on us. It's not working though. Our motto is 'Unitatem Cum Omnibus'. Unity with all. William respects your mother though. She's a minor Black from birth."

"No! That's not possible! She was born Lady Renee Dwyer!"

"And the Dwyers are a junior branch of the House of Black. She might not be of the direct Black line, but

from what I heard, she's a pure, ice cold Black."

"Oh no! I'm a Black from birth and marriage now!"

"Nothing to worry about!"

"My child is more Black than I am!"

"So? I'm sure a match would be made for her. Non-Black of course. Don't worry. Your child will be in good care. Jacob won't kill his own child. You'll find out what he named her tomorrow. Just relax and stay calm. I'll see you later."

"Do you have to go?"

"Unfortunately so. I'm sorry."

He lingered at the door and stared at me for a while.

"Goodbye, Bella," he said again and left.

Jacob had visited me again in the morning of our daughter's christening. I was relieved he wasn't here to inflict more pain on me.

He eyed my choice of dress disapprovingly.

"You want to wear dark colours today?" he said dangerously.

Jacob looked through my wardrobe and pulled out a green dress.

"This is a better dress for you," he decided. "You better look happy at the christening. If I hear one sniffle or see one drop of tear, you're in big trouble. Do you understand? Your mother will be also a godmother for our child. Along with one of my friends. I'll send a maid in here to help you dress. You have five minutes to get dressed."

He stepped out of my room.

There's nothing happy about a christening.

The christening of my child will bring me no joy.

I was dressed soon after and escorted into the carriage.

Jacob was already there.

For the first time since we were married, we were in the same carriage together.

On the way to the church, we were both silent.

"Aro I will also be a godfather," Jacob said, getting out of the carriage. "I expect you to be awake throughout the entire ceremony. I don't want you dozing off like you did in our marriage ceremony. It'll be a total embarrassment and I don't want that to happen. If you do humiliate us, there'll be trouble for you when we go home. Do you understand? Stop gaping at me like a fish. You're already quite unattractive and doing that makes you look worse. There's no way Aro I would want _you_ as a mistress! Get out! You're wasting precious time!"

I quickly followed him into the church, my mind buzzing with thoughts.

Mistress?!

Who said I want to be the King's mistress?!

To my horror, Aro I met us at the door.

"Lord Black," said Aro I with a tone of oiliness. "Such a pleasure to see you again. Good to hear that you finally have a child. Even if it's a girl. Perhaps when she's older, I'll give her a peerage. It'll all depend on you, Lord Black. Ah! I see you brought your wife."

I curtsied.

"Lady Black," said Aro I, smiling unpleasantly at me.

"Your Majesty," I said softly.

"Such a pleasure to see you here. Congratulations on the birth of a daughter. My! You're prettier than I thought you'd be. Especially after a pregnancy! Lord Black, you didn't tell me that the beauty of your wife had enhanced greatly! You must bring her to Court!"

"If you wish."

"I do! Let's get this over with and then have some wine!"

"Of course. If you come this way."

He led the King and the royal family into the church. I trailed behind them and someone touched my

arm. I jumped and turned around. Facing me was a noblewoman I didn't recognise. She didn't look like a Black noblewoman. Her eyes looked too kind.

She lifted off her hood for a second and looked at me.

"Mistress Stanley!" I said happily.

I could hardly contain my excitement in seeing my friend!

"I had to come," she said quietly. "I couldn't live without seeing the christening of your firstborn child, now can I? Edward helped me disguise myself."

I was so happy that Edward would do this for me!

I sat in the front pew next to Jacob.

Jessica slid in behind me. I felt much better with her presence closer to me. If only Edward was behind her, it'll make me feel so much better than I am at the moment. I saw my mother and one of Jacob's friends stand next to the bishop. In between them was William (who was sober) who had the honour of holding the baby.

Maternal instincts zoomed to my heart.

I don't trust William holding my baby. He could drop her!

At the corner of my eye, I noticed someone at the velvet curtains.

It was Edward!

He leant casually against the curtains, his Emerald, alert eyes on Jacob.

Jacob stood up and whispered softly into the bishop's ear.

I looked closer at the bishop, and realised it was Bishop Weber, the man who married us.

The bishop nodded and Jacob sat back down.

"The names have been decided," Bishop Weber announced. "With William Black, the 4th Earl of Quileute, Lady Renee Swan and Sir Embry Call as the child's godfathers and godmother. From this day forth, the child of Sir Jacob, the Baron Black of Forks and Lady Isabella, Baroness Black of Forks, she will be known as Lady Elisabeth Jane of the Noble House of Black."

I was surprised and a little hurt of his name choice.

Why would he name our child after the mother he hated?

I assumed his aunt or cousin was named Jane.

I glanced back at the velvet curtains and saw a sardonic smile on Edward's face. He probably understood the name choices better than I do.

I was pulled up from the pew and taken to a corner.

"Suitable names for our little girl?" said Jacob with a sneer.

"Why should I disagree with it?" I said calmly.

"I'm taking a guess that you would've liked our daughter to be named after you?"

"Not particularly."

"And you wonder why her second name is Jane?"

"Yes."

"You'll love it. I named her Jane after the mother of Beatrice. She respected my decision in breaking off the relationship between her and me, so I think she deserves have a legitimate Black girl named after her, don't you think?"

I was silent.

Jacob watched me craftily.

"Hello brother," said Edward, appearing at his side.

"Edward," said Jacob coldly. "What are you doing here and what do you want?"

"Just admiring your baby."

"You can admire her another time."

"Oh, come now! Why not go and have a drink with the royal family?"

"What's in it for you? Don't you want to influence the King in Cullen style? Or would you rather get rid of me to spend more time with Isabella?"

"Neither actually."

Jacob studied Edward for a moment.

"Stay away from Isabella!" he called as he went to join the royal party at the door. "If I catch you with

her, you don't want to know what I'll do to you! I might not be with you the whole time, but my eyes will always be on you! Especially you, Edward! Go an inch closer to Isabella, you'll find your feet and hands cut off and fed to the dogs!"

Edward laughed pleasantly.

"It was a joke?" I said, confused.

"He's in a good mood," chuckled Edward.

"Good mood? This is his _good_ mood? I thought it was pretty bad."

"Of course you would. Only men understand it. This was the first time Jacob joked about something since we were little boys. Five years old, I think. William never liked us together, but Aro I commanded us to be together for the good of the Cullens and the Blacks."

"Really? You two were commanded to spend time together?!"

"Not funny, Bella. It was true!"

"Were you antagonistic towards each other back then?"

"No. Competitive, but not antagonistic."

I giggled softly.

Edward smiled and offered me his arm.

I took it and we went for a stroll around the church gardens.

"He named the child Elisabeth because he had too," Edward spoke. "It's traditional that you name your oldest daughter after your mother and your oldest son after your father or grandfather. That way there's the acknowledgment you respect your parents. Bella, I want to tell you something. I don't know if this is the right time or the right place. I feel you should know that there's at least one person in the world that cares for you."

"What is it?" I said curiously.

Edward stopped.

He picked up a perfect red rose and handed it to me.

"Ever since I met you," said Edward, gazing at me (his sparkling green eyes full of emotion). "I had these constant feelings for you, and the urge to protect you from any harm."

My heart began pounding.

"I think it's best if I tell you," he continued.

He drew me closer to him.

"You're the star of my jewel collection," he whispered. "You're the one in my dreams. You're the only one I want, Bella Swan. I love you."

* * *

**The ending's a bit crap to me, but I'm not good at writing romance scenes anyway! Please make my day and review! :) A great thanks to Team Edward Rules All and Angelik Angel who both reviewed the chapters of _Lost_ from the beginning! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

**June 23****rd****, 1511**

I stared at Edward, open-mouthed.

"No," I said, finding my voice. "You're just saying that to make me feel better. You only love me as a brother loves his sister."

Edward shook his head vigorously.

"I love you," he insisted.

"No," I repeated.

Edward grabbed my hands and looked at me deeply in my eyes. I couldn't help but believe that he was telling the truth. Why would he tell me this now? I have feelings for him too, but will I admit it like how he just did? Will Jacob find out?

"I love you," Edward said, pressing my hands to his heart.

Before I could speak, there were rustling near the hedges of the garden.

Edward and I looked at each other silently.

Did Jacob send a spy after us to see what we're doing?

Was what he said to Edward earlier on the truth or a joke?

"Go and wait for me near the fountain," he whispered. "The fountain's in the middle of the garden. I'll meet you there. Go."

I softly ran to the direction of flowing water.

"Who's there?" I heard Edward call out.

"Lord Cullen?" was the reply.

"Yes? Who are you?"

"I'm here on the orders of the Earl."

"I'm sorry?"

"I'm here on the orders of the Earl."

"You said that-ARRGGHH!"

I ran back to the entrance of the gardens, not caring whether my dress became stained with wet grass, or mud splattered on the bottom of my gown. I saw birds fly away from a certain part of the garden and stopped in my tracks.

I wasn't as intelligent as other nobles, but I knew the signs.

I ran to the place the birds flew away.

"Edward?" I whispered.

There was no response.

"Edward?" I said again, a little louder.

There was a gurgling sound nearby.

I followed the sound and stifled a scream.

Lying on the ground, blood splattered all over his body was Edward, his right hand holding a bloody dagger and the other hand clutching his throat.

"Bella," said Edward, blood in his mouth. "Bella…"

"Don't talk," I said, looking around desperately for someone. "Wait here!"

I sprinted to the garden entrance and met Bishop Weber.

"Lady Black!" said the bishop, eyeing my dress.

"Please help me!" I said, pulling him into the gardens. "Lord Cullen had been stabbed! He's bleeding and looks like he's about to die! Can you please bandage him up or something? I don't mean to run out at you like this, but-"

"I understand," said Bishop Weber, taking out his silk handkerchief.

He tied it around Edward's neck and lifted him up.

"Lead the way to your carriage," ordered the bishop.

Terrified, I led Bishop Weber and an unconscious Edward to my carriage, praying and hoping fervently that Jacob isn't around.

As we reached the carriage, there was no one in sight.

Jacob was probably still out drinking with the King and his brothers. He would do anything to benefit

himself and the Blacks. Perhaps he was arranging a match between our daughter and a high nobleman or a royal Prince of Volterra.

Bishop Weber carefully placed Edward on two cushioned seats.

I sat opposite him.

The bishop himself sat on the driver's seat and began driving the carriage at high speed. I kept my eyes on Edward, praying he would recover.

The carriage halted.

The door opened and Bishop Weber pushed me out.

Due to my clumsiness (and misfortune), I slipped and landed in a puddle of mud.

I didn't care that my dress was muddy.

I wanted to know that Edward is still alive.

"Open the door!" commanded the bishop. "Or ask a servant to!"

I realised that the bishop had drove me back to William Manor. I didn't have the time to ponder on the matter of how he knew where I lived or whether he was a spy for Jacob. My mind was too preoccupied on whether Edward is still alive or…

Dead.

I flung open the doors and called for the servants.

Two guards helped Bishop Weber take Edward inside and onto a bed.

A physician was called for.

I waited anxiously for news in my chambers.

"You know," said a guard outside to his friend. "Do you think something's going on between Isabella and Edward? Last time I saw her, she seemed more distressed about Cullen! He is her half-brother-in-law, but her distress is a little more than necessary. What surprises me, is that Isabella turned up here with him today. Where did she find him?"

I froze.

Chills ran up my spine.

Is my relationship with Edward this obvious?!

The physician entered my room.

"My Lady," said the physician, bowing.

"Well?" I said impatiently. "Is he alive? Is he going to be alright?"

"Lord Edward will live."

"Is that all?!"

"He will have to remain here for a while. Two weeks at the least, I say. His bandages will need to be changed tomorrow. If you don't mind, My Lady, would it be alright if I stay here overnight? It'll save you a messenger or herald."

"Yes. It'll be fine."

The physician nodded and went back to Edward.

I stared blankly out the window.

What can I do?

Edward had fascinated and intrigued me from the moment I laid my eyes on him. He had clearly stated his affections for me, and I foolishly rejected them! The guards have decided amongst themselves, that there's an unusual relationship between me and Edward, and what if Jacob finds out? The physician would be sent away, and Edward would be left to die! I can't let that happen! Jacob would punish me harshly, but he would do worse to Edward!

The physician re-entered.

"What is it?" I said, a little annoyed.

"Lord Cullen wishes to see you," the physician answered.

I calmly walked into Edward's room.

Guards stared at me.

I stopped at the doors and turned to them.

"I heard your conversation," I said coldly. "And I can explain my actions. From what I heard, I gathered that you lot think there's something going on between me and Lord Cullen. Yes? I can assure you that I am certainly not being unfaithful to My Lord Husband. My distress had occurred after I was overwrought by shock of Lord Cullen being stabbed with a weapon. If I hear about this again, there will be trouble. Do you understand? All of you?"

The guards stammered apologies and looked ashamed.

I was satisfied, and a little unsure.

What if the guards were acting? What if they don't believe me?

Dismissing that thought, I went into Edward's room. Seeing his pale, wane face and sweat-beaded forehead made me anxious.

Making sure the door is bolted and no one was near it, I held Edward's hand.

His eyes fluttered open.

"Bella?" he whispered.

"It's me," I said, worried. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Much better now that you're here with me."

"Edward, we have to stop seeing each other. Even if Jacob's away."

"Why? You're my half-sister-in-law!"

"Guards are talking. Soon, Jacob will find out. He'll believe anything that incriminates us together. Even if it's mostly a lie. He'll do anything to kill you. Once you recover, you'll have to get out of here and stay away from me as much as you can. It's for your own good. I don't care if I'll have to physically kick you out, but I will do it."

"Oh, Bella! You won't do that to me, now will you?"

"I will. We have to distance our relationship."

"Once I recover, I'll leave and never return. On one condition. You declare your true feelings to me before I leave. I need to know what your heart tells you. I know for a fact, that Jacob will be back here in three days' time. I'll be away from here by the time he returns. Bella, you have three days to tell me your feelings. If you don't tell me, I'll go back to the Cullen estates and you'll never see me again. You'll have to suffer with Jacob yourself. If you tell me, I'll come here occasionally and help you out of your misery. I'm absolutely serious about this."

I stared at Edward's flashing, determined eyes.

He was serious about this…

How can I tell him my true feelings?

Would that put my life and his life in jeopardy?

"I can't tell you," I said softly.

"Why?" said Edward, looking pleadingly at me. "Have I offended you? Is there something about me that repulses you? Tell me, Bella!"

I sat down next to him, a lump in my throat.

What can I say to him?

If I lie, I would break his heart!

Droplets of my tears fell onto Edward's hands.

Edward gazed at them.

"Your tears are beautiful," he told me. "The perfect Diamonds of my jewels. They were produced from the shining, virtuous eyes of the attractive, mind-alluring woman of my dreams and nightmares. You never appeared as the devil incarceration. Only my Guardian Angel. You're the one who saved me from all the evil in my nightmares."

I bit my lip.

Telling him my true thoughts was too tempting.

"I can't tell you," I forced myself to say.

A ghostly smile hovered on Edward's lips.

"You say that now," he murmured. "It'll be a different story tomorrow or the next day. Take your time, there's no rush. Take your time."

He closed his eyes.

Feeling my own heart break, I left Edward's room quietly.

I changed my face expression as I left the room. The guards can't see my heart breaking expression, or

they would talk about their old theory. I passed them icily. I felt their eyes bore on me as I walked past them to my room.

I wished Jessica was here with me.

She would understand my thoughts and feelings.

There's no way I could ask for her now…

Rain pattered lightly against the glass windows of my room. Such a fitting weather for my depressing and heart-breaking mood!

Edward was offering me only one choice.

It was like the last apple on a tree.

Either I take the apple or leave it to rot and eventually drop.

One life; one choice.

What can I do without risking both our lives?!

Knock knock.

I cautiously opened the door and saw a young servant boy with a letter.

"Lord Cullen wants me to give this to you personally," he said, holding out the letter. "And he said that he doesn't expect a reply, but one would be nice. He said that a nice reply would make him feel much better and he'll recover quicker. Lord Cullen also said that if you want to send messages to him, I'm the only servant he'll take the letter from."

I opened the letter.

"_Falling Diamonds from the sky,_

_Onto grounds so desert dry,_

_The tears of one I dearly love,_

_The cry of a writhing, lovesick dove,_

_Will she respond? I don't know,_

_A star bright jewel of sunlight glow_."

I was touched.

I had no idea that Edward could write such beautiful poems! His determination and willpower never seemed to stop either. It seemed to increase every minute of the day! I reread the poem and knew that the poem was about me and him.

The servant boy waited patiently.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Thomas, My Lady," said the boy promptly.

"Well, Thomas!" I said, handing him a bagful of coins. "This is for you! Now go back to your family. I don't care if Lord Cullen told you to stay here until his recovery, but on my orders, go home. Do not tell anyone about the letter."

Young Thomas nodded and hurried off.

I had spent two days moping around in my chambers, ignoring the little messages Edward sent me once every hour in both days.

Jacob would return tomorrow, and I was still unsure what to do.

I went to see him again.

"Bella," said Edward, lazily looking up at me from the book he was reading. "How nice to see you in person. After all, you weren't replying to my messages and my servant boy mysteriously disappeared. Tell me, what did you do to him?"

"I didn't do anything," I lied.

"Sure. I guess I won't see him when I return?"

"I don't know."

"Isabella, Jacob will come back tomorrow."

"I know! I don't need reminding of the abuse I'll receive!"

"I'm giving you a choice, Isabella. I told you I love you, and that's the truth. Tell me what you really think of me and I'll protect you for life. Who knows? Maybe I can get you out of here in a matter of days. I can arrange for Mistress Stanley to see you from time to time. Jacob would be wanting another legitimate child, most likely a son. If you don't give him one, your life is over. He will tolerate little Elisabeth, because you proved your fertility. If you have another daughter, he'll kill you. The Blacks accept illegitimate children in the family, but not as heirs."

"What are you saying? You _won't_ help me if I don't tell you my true feelings?"

"Exactly."

"Why?!"

"The Cullens' motto means Unity With All. We want peace throughout the Volterran noble families, and we want to help people, but it comes in a package. You might think of that as trickery and evil, but it's fair for both the Cullens and the noble family. We don't want money as payment. If you give us truth and secrets, you'll be under our protection for life."

"Will the other Cullens know?"

"Of course! There's no secrets between us."

I bit my lip.

Edward laughed at my expression.

"What's the package for me?" I asked.

"I already gave you a little taste for it," he answered.

"I'm sorry?"

"I can persuade Jacob to mellow down the abuse and can arrange small meetings between you and Mistress Stanley from time to time. All I want from you, is your true feelings about me. I promise I won't tell anyone. Only Esme. She's the most trustworthy Cullen. I'm sure you can tell from the meeting you had with her many months ago?"

"Yes. She's quite friendly."

"You don't mind if I tell her?"

I said nothing.

Edward looked at me like a hawk.

"You have until tomorrow morning," he said, returning to the book. "I really do love you, Isabella. I just want to know your true feelings."

I looked away from him, thoughts gathering in my mind.

An image of an angry Jacob appeared in my thoughts.

I shook it out.

Without Edward, I'd be lost within myself. If Edward leaves me now, I'll die giving birth to Jacob's children, most likely die giving birth to a girl.

I turned back to Edward.

He was still reading.

"I felt attracted to you the moment I set eyes on you," I said truthfully. "I saw you behind the curtains during the wedding ceremony between Jacob and me. Your eyes are the prettiest shade of green I ever saw, and your hair has a certain rareness which I love. There's always a sense of warmth around you while there's only coldness in Jacob. We're of similar rank in Volterran society, but I'm a married woman with a child, Edward. You have a daughter as well. I want us to be together. I hate it when you're away from me, but there'll always be gossip and rumours whenever we are together. Your poem deeply touched my heart in a way I don't know how to express. There's a lot about you that I adore and love. Your physical features are only a little part of it. The truth is, I love you."

Edward stopped reading and stared at me.

A genuine smile spread across his face.

He took hold of my hand and kissed it deeply.

"We'll be together," he promised me.

"When?" I said bitterly. "When Jacob somehow miraculously dies?"

Edward laughed softly.

His laughter was like the tingling of bells.

"I'll find out a way," he said, his eyes sparkling. "Perhaps my father can help us out. He always has a soft spot for unfortunate Black wives. We obviously can't elope the same way as my mother and father did, but there'll always be a plan to get you safely into Cullen estates without much problems. I'm so pleased you told me your true thoughts of me."

I smiled and looked at him in the eyes.

We were both silent.

For a whole minute, we did nothing but stare at each other lovingly in the eyes.

"I have to go," I said, unwillingly looking away from him. "The guards might be wondering why I'm in here so long! They're very loyal to Jacob, you know."

Edward nodded understandingly.

"I'll get you out of here," he said softly.

I blew him a kiss and left the room.

As I expected, the guards stared at me carefully.

"What?" I said, trying to sound as confused as I could possibly get.

"Nothing, My Lady," said a guard quickly.

I nodded curtly and went to the wall with portraits.

It brought back unhappy memories of my first pregnancy, but it also drew me in. There was something unnatural about this part of the Manor, something mysterious. I was never this curious in my childhood. I had always been obedient and stayed in the parts of Swan Castle where I was allowed in. Ever since I saw Edward, I had grown bolder and more inquisitive. The portraits all had meanings to them, and were basically a pictorial timeline of the Black history.

Soon a portrait would be made of Jacob, me and our children.

I wished I could name our child.

Elisabeth is a nice name, but I had hoped to choose one. Perhaps Jacob would allow me to choose the name of our next daughter after I gave birth to our son. Who knows? Maybe Jacob would show more love to me after the son is born.

I noticed a piece of paper on the ground.

I picked it up.

It was a rough sketch of Edward.

A sketch of Edward with a dagger in his neck.

* * *

**What do you guys think of it?! :) I want to thank you all for the lovely reviews I received as well! Please review some more! By the way, do you all understand the meaning of the small poem?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

**June 28****th****, 1511**

Jacob had returned to William Manor (with the Earl of Quileute) in a merry mood. He was much more pleasant with me at dinner.

In fact, he summoned me to his study after supper.

"Isabella," he greeted me.

"Jacob," I said uncertainly. "You called me here?"

"As a matter of fact, I did. I have good news for you. Aro I was so pleased with how I managed my estates and wealth, that he offered a match between his nephew, Prince Alec of Volterra and our little daughter! What do you think?"

"Our daughter will be Princess of Volterra!"

"Exactly. There's more in it too!"

"Aro I has no child."

"Are you getting the drift?"

"The next in line is Prince Caius. Prince Alec's father."

"Soon, the Kings of Volterra will be Black-Swan-Volterran!"

Jacob had never been this excited before.

"When will Elisabeth marry Prince Alec?" I asked.

"When she's fourteen," said Jacob thoughtfully. "Once she becomes Queen of Volterra, the Blacks will rise in Court. Everyone will have to win my favour to have benefits in Court. I will be the power behind the Throne! Alec has a mind of his own, but once he sets eyes on our little girl, he'll be head-over-heels in love with her and will do anything! Perhaps I'll get promoted to a Marquess or even a Duke! That'll show Cullen something new, now wouldn't it?"

He chuckled nastily.

I said nothing.

It was clear that Jacob still disliked Edward.

"When Elisabeth marries Alec," Jacob continued. "On my orders, she'll banish the Cullens from Court forever! She'll give all the good positions in Court to the Blacks, and demote all the Cullens from their current ranks to nothing!"

I laughed uneasily along with him.

Thankfully, Edward had left William Manor last night.

"I'll see you soon," he had said to me before he left.

I wished there was no enmity between the Cullens and the Blacks.

At least Jacob was in a good mood.

For now.

"I think it's time to have another child in the nursery," said Jacob, to my horror. "If it's a boy, we will rise so high in the Court. If it's a girl, perhaps she'll become another Princess of Volterra. What do you think, Bella? Time for another baby?"

Numbly, I nodded.

I was hurt and annoyed that Jacob called me 'Bella'.

I hadn't approved of it, and it's the name Edward called me!

That night, I had to endure the pain Jacob enforced on me again.

I loathed every minute of it.

As usual, Jacob didn't stay in William Manor for long.

By the morning, he and the Earl had left.

I was left alone in the Manor with the probability of a baby growing in my womb.

I was impatient to know whether I'm with child, so I sent for Esme.

"Lady Isabella," said Esme pleasantly. "Such an honour to see you again. What would you like me to tell you today? Is it important?"

"I want to know whether I'm with child or not," I said steadily.

"I'm not a physician, Isabella. I'm not a midwife either. I can only comfort the ones with child. I don't know how to tell if you're pregnant or not without medical equipment. Why not ask my husband whether you're pregnant or not? He's quite gentle in figuring out if a woman is pregnant or not. Would you like for me to send for him?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Or would you prefer to ask your husband for a physician?"

"Is your husband truthful?"

"I'm sorry?"

"I noticed that many physicians predict early on that the woman has a son. Half their predictions are wrong. The child would be a girl."

"My husband never predicts the gender."

"Very well. I'll see him."

A few minutes later, a Sapphire blue-eyed, collar-length blonde haired man of medium frame entered my chambers. He wore clothes of better material than regular physicians, and his face only showed an expression of compassion and patience. If this was Edward's father, Edward probably inherited everything from his deceased mother.

"Lady Isabella," said the man with a bow.

I curtsied back.

"This is my husband, Dr Carlisle Cullen," introduced Esme with a broad smile.

"Aren't you the Earl of Olympia?" I said, confused.

"I am," said Dr Cullen with a small laugh. "Though I prefer to be known as a doctor instead of an Earl! I think there are too much Earls and not enough doctors! Even the King calls me Dr Cullen instead of His Lordship of Olympia!"

I felt quite comfortable around him.

More comfortable than any other physician.

He checked certain parts of me silently.

"You are pregnant," Dr Cullen said finally. "I say your second time? Try and stay safe through your pregnancy. A few tissues were damaged, but not greatly. If you will take the tea I prescribe for you once you're in your sixth month of pregnancy, everything will go smoothly and once your pains begin, you'll deliver the baby smoothly. As you probably heard from Esme, I don't predict whether you'll be having a son or daughter. I can have an educated guess when it's your eighth or ninth month though. Would you like that, Lady Isabella?"

"I guess so," I said, standing up. "Would you like to stay for tea?"

"Sorry," said Dr Cullen apologetically. "The King insists on my presence in Court."

He kissed Esme's forehead and departed.

I wished Jacob would love me like how Dr Cullen loved Esme.

Jacob would never kiss me unless he was forced to.

"You alright?" said Esme, concerned.

I glanced at the door.

Dr Cullen had left.

"I don't understand your Cullen packages," I said flatly.

"Packages?" said Esme, surprised.

"Yes. Edward offered me one a few days ago. I accepted it. I don't understand how you can operate the packages for them to work."

"Oh, my dear! We don't call them packages! Only Edward does!"

"What is it then?"

"You'll soon be part of our family."

"I still don't understand."

"Edward wanted something from you, yes?"

"My thoughts about him."

"The only time he would offer a package to a woman is when he truly loves her. He would never offer it to a woman he only has a mild affection for. The package is basically a marriage offer for an already married woman. Like Carlisle with me."

"What?! Jacob will never allow this matter to pass! He'll kill Edward and beat me! Why didn't he tell me

everything about the package earlier?! I don't want you and your family to be in danger because of me! I don't understand! Why do Cullen packages only work between unmarried Cullens and married women? It seems odd to me."

"Our goal is to save married women from abusive husbands."

"What do I do if Jacob hears about this?"

"He won't hear about this. I can assure you. We have spies in the household that report about everything that happens to us."

I didn't know whether to be relieved or surprised.

Esme squeezed my shoulder gently.

"No need to be afraid," she said softly. "Edward will be here for you."

"He isn't," I said miserably. "He's left."

Esme pulled out an Opal ring.

"Edward wishes for you to wear it," she told me. "As a sign that you acknowledge his affection and welcome the possibility of being in our family. If Jacob asks who gave it to you, tell him that it's a late present from your parents. They'll understand. Well, at least Sir Charles will. Your mother hadn't been told of this. There's a good chance she'll tell Jacob and you'll never escape. Believe in us. You'll only have to live here for a couple more years, and then Edward will take you away and you'll never have to come back here ever again. Think about that!"

I considered it.

A couple of years wouldn't be _that_ bad…

"What do I have to do?" I inquired.

Esme smiled at me.

"Help us find out who attacked Edward," she said calmly.

"I can do that," I said at once. "I already have a small idea about it. I was walking around a certain place in the Manor and I found a picture."

I showed Esme the picture I found earlier on.

Esme's face expression changed from calmness to shock.

A few days later, Jacob visited William Manor again.

To my surprise and delight, he brought Elisabeth with him. I had no idea why he would do that, but I was happy about it.

It was the first time I had a proper look at my daughter.

"We're moving," said Jacob promptly.

"What?" I said, taken back.

"We're moving away from the country. We've been summoned to Court. You, Elisabeth, Beatrice and I will be living in better apartments with the Court now. You won't be lonely anymore. There'll be plenty of other noblewomen for you to socialise with in your spare time. We can also spend more time together as a husband and wife should."

"How about the Manor?"

"It'll be alright. The house keeper will take care of it."

"And your father?"

"He'll remain in his own estates."

"Very well."

"Good. We'll pack immediately and by tomorrow, we'll be at Court."

He departed with Elisabeth.

I was relieved he didn't notice the Opal ring, but was alarmed at the news of moving to Court. I'll be abused more and won't be able to see Edward! If I tell Jacob this, he'll murder me! I can guarantee that I won't fit in Court life…

Thoughts swarmed my mind.

"Jacob," I said, running after him.

"Isabella?" he said, stopping and turning around.

"I don't think it's a good idea for me to go with you to Court."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"I'm very awkward amongst society and never been to Court before. I think it'll be better for me to stay in the country while you and the children go to Court. It'll be a good idea for Elisabeth to get used to Court life, but I don't-"

"If you haven't been to Court, there's always the first time."

"You don't understand-"

"Is there another reason why you _shouldn't_ go to Court? You don't want to be with me?"

Of course I didn't want to be with him!

I hesitated.

"I'm pregnant," I said finally.

Jacob looked stunned.

"I wasn't sure whether to tell you or not," I said uncertainly. "I was planning to tell you when my pregnancy becomes more obvious, but since you told me we're moving with the Court, I thought that I had to tell you about my current condition. I really want our second child to be a son, so I think it's better if I stay here and rest."

Jacob was silent.

_Would he let me stay?_ I wondered. _Will he force me to go?_

"Very well," he said, at the end. "You may stay, but I need you with me at the Court feasts, banquets and celebrations. Understand?"

I nodded.

"My father might visit from time to time," Jacob added.

I nodded again.

I couldn't believe my luck!

It seems that pregnancy can get you whatever you want!

"There'll be certain conditions," said Jacob, watching me. "You can't go to the two towers. They're strictly off-limits. Do you understand? My friends will visit from time to time and they're the only people allowed in there. If I hear that you went into any tower, there'll be trouble and you'll be with me wherever I go. Even if you're about to give birth in a couple of weeks. Do not allow any Cullen past the great hall, including the doctor and his wife. If you do, you'll be in serious trouble. I'm trusting you right now, don't make me lose my trust in you."

I nodded for the third time.

That condition I'll definitely break.

The Opal ring had already bound me to the Cullens, and by protocol, I'm more a member of the Cullen family than the Black family.

Jacob had never shown or given me any sign of true affection.

That meant that even by marriage, I wasn't bound to the Black family.

Jessica had also been made an honorary member of the Cullens.

"I'd better go," said Jacob, glancing at the ring for the first time. "What's that?"

I looked at my Opal ring.

"Late present from my parents," I lied. "For the successful birth of Elisabeth. The jewellers were quite busy, so they had to put off the ring for a little while. I hope you don't mind me wearing it. It reminds me of my parents and old family."

"For a while," said Jacob absently. "I need to go."

He nodded curtly at me and left.

I let out a loud sigh in relief once the doors shut behind him.

I never seen Jacob so pleasant before!

I went to my chambers and summoned Thomas (another honorary member of the Cullens). Jacob hadn't noticed him in the household yet.

"My Lady," he said, with a bow. "What can I do for you?"

"I want this letter sent to Edward Cullen," I said, handing him a sealed letter. "And make sure it only touches your hand and his hand. I don't want anyone to read it, do you hear me? It has news that only he can hear. Other Cullens can see it, but make sure Edward reads it first. You'll receive your pay once you safely return here."

Thomas bowed again, took the letter and ran off.

He was dressed in minor noble clothes.

Black servants would shake their heads as they watched Thomas race off to the Cullen estates on his horse. To them, he's either an orphaned nephew of an impoverished Black that Jacob took in, or a protégée or apprentice.

I waited impatiently for an answer.

To distract myself, I began embroidering the Cullen crest.

Jacob would beat me till I'm senseless if he found out my embroidery.

He wouldn't care if the baby dies in my womb.

Embroidering the Cullen crest is treason in his eyes.

It would be treason in any Black's eyes.

The door opened and Edward sauntered in.

"Bella," he said kissing my forehead. "Such a pleasure to see you again. Even though it had been only a day or two, I still miss you."

I closed the door.

"Jacob has gone to Court," I murmured. "With Elisabeth."

"He's in high favour," said Edward, with a smirk.

"Apparently, our daughter is betrothed to Prince Alec of Volterra."

"Yes. I know. It's what everyone's talking about. Not everyone's happy about it of course. Some nobles are saying that an alliance with Romania would be much more useful than one with the Blacks. Romania's more of an enemy than the Blacks. Your daughter's betrothal only signifies Jacob's greed and high favour to the King. I'm not envious of it. Carlisle's reached constant high favour already. We're quite wealthy and have no Court ambitions. Unlike the Blacks, we marry for love. Even if the girl's a maid, the Cullens would accept her as a member of the family. So many noble families wanted an alliance with us, but we refused all of them. As I said, we marry for love only."

"What happens if you fall in love with a married woman?"

"I already am."

"Then you offer her a package?"

"Exactly."

He winked mischievously at me.

I couldn't help but admire the sparkles that bounce off his wink.

His eyes were like shiny mirrors…

Polished, glittering, shiny mirrors…

"Your letter mentions the conditions of you staying here," said Edward, bringing me back to Earth. "I noticed that one of the conditions are specifying that you can't go to the two towers of the Manor. What do you say to that?"

"What?" I said, confused.

"Why not investigate the towers?"

"Now?"

"Yes. Jacob isn't here! What do you say? Let's have a dig around!"

"I don't think that's such a good idea-"

"You scared? Bella?"

I showed him the picture of him with a dagger stuck in his neck.

Edward's eyes darkened.

"That stabbing was a planned assassination?" he growled. "Someone wanted me dead?! Who the Hell wants me dead?! My sly and ambitious half-brother? No. That's too obvious. He wouldn't leave a picture of his plans lying around the Manor!"

I grew a little frightened.

I preferred the kind, thoughtful Edward to the dark one.

"Jacob is sneaky," continued Edward. "He might want me dead, but he isn't stupid enough to drop that

picture on the ground! He's smarter than that! There's no way he'll explain his plans in sketches! He was never a talented artist! Last time I remember him drawing, he would throw the pencil against the wall and declare it a waste of time to draw!"

"He could've turned over a new leaf?" I suggested.

Edward laughed dryly.

"That's impossible," he said flatly. "Jacob never changes. The only part of him that changes is his mind as his plans change over time."

"Really?" I said, a little surprised.

"Didn't you know that?"

"He seems a little nicer to me-"

"Don't fall for it, Bella. Trust me. He'll never change."

"He didn't hit me yet."

"Oh, he will. He's just been offered the betrothal of your daughter and Prince Alec. Obviously, he's delighted. Jacob would be in a good mood now, and a finer mood when your daughter actually married the Prince. His mood will drastically change if the betrothal plans come to nothing and Aro I eventually giving him the bad news that the betrothal is over. Then, you'll have to be watchful. Jacob would be merciless and the abuse will be worse than ever."

"How do you know?"

"Trust me Bella. Just trust me."

"I already wear your ring! Doesn't that prove it?!"

"If you trust me, I want you to say it and do something with me."

"What?"

"I want you to explore the towers with me and tell me right now that you trust me."

Edward watched me with a full-on smug and cocky smirk lurking on his face. He found it entertaining to watch me shift uncomfortably.

"Fine," I said, looking at him in the eye. "I trust you."

* * *

**Another chapter completed! What do you people think? ;) Any suggestions, please let me know! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII

**June 28****th****, 1511**

After deliberating with myself, I decided to go with Edward to investigate the towers. If Edward wasn't with me, I wouldn't have the courage to do this.

I had convinced Edward to knock out the guards in case they caught us.

With Thomas, he moved the unconscious guards into a closet.

Jessica promised she'll take guard over them.

Still a little nervous and scared, I followed Edward into a tower. He seemed to know what he was doing and where he was going. I was terrified Jacob would appear out of thin air and start abusing me and killing Edward at the same time. Edward would laugh if I tell him this, but I'm a woman! I have fears men probably never have!

"Do you have the key?" said Edward in a lowered voice.

I shook my head.

"Jacob never gives me the keys," I answered.

Edward laughed softly.

"Of course he wouldn't," he said more to himself than to me.

I glanced around nervously.

I heard the lock click and the door swing open.

"What did you do?!" I hissed loudly.

"It's called the art of lock picking," said Edward calmly. "Something you should learn about. Jacob won't encourage it much unfortunately. Come, let's get this over with before the guards wake up. Don't talk much when you're in the tower. There could be someone in there. Wait. I'll just have a look before you go in. I don't want you in a fight."

He went in.

I bit my nails anxiously.

The metal edge of the rings cut into the skin near my lips, but I didn't care.

"It's safe," said Edward from inside.

I scurried in and saw Edward, shifting some papers.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Looking for documents," mumbled Edward, scanning papers quickly. "I want to know who's responsible for the fires on my estates…"

His voice trailed off.

"What is it?" I said at once.

"Something my father would find interesting," Edward answered. "I must go now. Would you like to come with me? I'm sure Esme would be happy to introduce you to the other members of our family. I think you will like it."

I clasped my hands together.

"That would be wonderful!" I exclaimed.

Edward smiled.

The crooked one that I loved.

"Come," said Edward, holding out his hand.

I stared at it uncertainly.

Will servants gossip and spread rumours if they see me holding hands with Edward? I had no intention to be beaten up again.

"Come on," urged Edward. "It's just a hand."

"Jacob might hurt me," I mumbled.

"Bella! Jacob will never hurt you again whenever I'm around! You're under my protection and I'll never allow him to beat you up! Besides, you're pregnant. He won't want to risk the death of his unborn son at the moment. Or perhaps his unborn daughter."

"Servants will talk-"

"Not anymore."

"How can you be sure about this though? What if they _do_ tell Jacob or his minions? He'll fall into a

terrible rage, and do something horrible to us! He'll lock me away and stab you to death! Do you really want to die that way?"

"Oh, Bella! Stop thinking dark thoughts!"

"What if it did happen?"

"It won't! I changed the servants."

"What?! When did you do that?! Oh God, Jacob's going to kill us! He already hates you, and you didn't make anything better!"

"Bella!"

"You should repair relationships between you and your brother!"

"Half-brother."

"Why don't you?"

"Why should I?"

"You're half-brothers!"

"Bella, darling. I don't understand what you're saying."

"Jacob is your half-brother-"

"He hates me and views me as a threat. I owe him nothing, and _he_ should be the one repairing our relationship. Bells, I know Jacob's your husband, but you need to open your eyes. Jacob will never treat you as an equal human being or as his consort. He'll only think of you as a breeder; the mother who'll carry and deliver his legitimate descendants who'll carry the Black name. The more frightened you are, the more powerful he gets."

Edward had christened me a new nickname; Bells.

It's only fitting, since Jacob stole the last one.

"They'll still talk," I said stubbornly.

Edward sighed and handed me a small, jewelled bottle.

"What is it?" I said, about to unscrew the jewelled cork.

"Don't open it," said Edward softly. "And keep it hidden. It's poison. If the servants do talk and Jacob finds out about it, take it out and pour it on him. It'll kill him once the poison touches his skin. He won't be able to move, but he'll still be alive. All the pain he inflicted on you will reverse on him. He'll die of a slow and agonising poison."

"You want me to kill him?"

"If he finds out, he'll hurt you more."

"You think killing Jacob's the answer?"

"Once you poison him, jump out the window. Don't take the stairs. Even if you're in the tower, jump out the window. I want you to do that."

"So I kill myself?"

"I'll be there to catch you."

I considered it.

"Will you be close?" I inquired.

Edward kissed me lovingly.

He released me and stared at me deeply in my eyes.

"I'll be waiting for you," he promised.

"Waiting for what?" I said dumbly.

Edward chuckled lightly.

"You're so adorable," he said, pushing a strand of hair away from my eyes. "I love your innocence and naivety when I tell you the plans for our future. You show me that there's still childishness even in a woman who already had a child."

'You like me because I behave like a child?" I said, slightly offended.

Edward laughed.

His eyes sparkled like a real Emerald.

His laughter was music to my ears.

"This secrecy will soon be over," he vowed. "One day, we'll be able to stand in front of a priest and become man and wife. Renesmee will get a mother, and hopefully a couple of half-siblings. You'll begin your life afresh, as a Cullen Lady, not a Black child breeder. You'll experience pure happiness once you marry me. Your beautiful brown eyes will shine and sparkle like a new piece of mahogany for a cherished bookshelf, and will cease to have waterfalls of tears on your smooth, lovely face. I don't want to see you in tears or suffering anymore."

I sighed, relief flooding out of me.

Edward will make this all better…

I felt like a burden had been lifted from my shoulders.

"Come," said Edward, taking my hand. "Let's leave the bad news and visit the good news. It'll ruin your complexion when you're constantly worrying."

"Will you leave me if I lose my complexion?" I said, worried.

Edward held both my hands.

"I'll never leave you," he murmured. "Even if you get Smallpox scars and a black eye, I'll still love you with all my heart and never leave you. Your complexion doesn't appeal to me. Your rich dowry doesn't appeal to me. Your family fertility doesn't appeal to me. Only your innocent heart charms me. Deep inside, I know we're meant to be soul mates."

I was dazed.

My mind was swarming with thoughts.

"Come," said Edward, pulling me away. "Let's visit my family."

Esme met us at the door of Carlisle Castle. She had a warm smile on her heart-shaped face and her eyes looked friendly and happy.

"Welcome, Isabella," said Esme warmly.

"Thank you," I said, looking around. "Your garden is lovely."

"Thank you. Gardening is a hobby of mine."

"I wish I can grow some flowers."

"Why can't you?"

"My husband won't allow me out of the Manor. In case I miscarry the child."

"You're always welcome to grow some flowers here with me! Unfortunately, not all my daughters enjoy gardening like I do. I'll be pleased once you marry my Edward and become my daughter-in-law. Would you like to come in, or is Edward giving you a tour around the Castle grounds? There's more gardens at the back, if you're interested. Lunch will be in half an hour and Carlisle will be home by then. We'll all eat together. Even with you, Isabella. I'm sure you'll love to meet Edward's siblings. They've been wanting to meet you in a while."

"Thank you for the offer. I'd love to help you in the gardens."

"Excellent! We'll start after lunch!"

I felt happy.

I never had a maternal figure in my life that loved me.

My mother never loved me as a mother would to her daughter. She viewed me as a political pawn and 'a waste of God's gift'.

To her, a son would be the perfect child.

"You're a mistake," my mother would always grumble.

I cringed.

"What's wrong?" said Edward, concerned.

"Nothing," I mumbled. "Just thought of my mother."

Edward's face darkened.

"What is it?" I said at once.

"Lady Renee," said Edward darkly. "I can't help but feel angry whenever you call her your mother. Her heart is full of ice. There's nothing warm about her. I watched her on the day of your wedding. There was no sorrow or love in her eyes."

"What were the emotions in her eyes?"

"She was watching you as if you were a horse in the market. The only happiness I detected in her eyes

were the ones of a master who had satisfactorily sold his horse to the highest bidder for at least a thousand pounds. I hate it."

"She looked like that?"

"I'm sorry, Bells. She did."

"She didn't love me?"

"No. Only viewed you as a pawn. Like Jacob. She is part Black anyway."

I was speechless.

I knew that my mother never showed true affections to me, but didn't she feel sad that she'd have to give me up to a stranger? Didn't she feel proud that I did my duty to my husband and produced a daughter to continue the Black-Swan name? Doesn't she feel pleased that I'm pregnant with another child that'll most likely be a son?

"No," said Edward, as if he was reading my thoughts.

"What?" I said, taken back.

"Renee doesn't care for you. Only herself."

"Edward! How do you do this?! It seems like you can read my mind! You even answer the questions that are floating in my head!"

"Let's just say it's a gift."

"I can't wait to see your siblings!"

"It's a good idea to change topics."

"I don't want to think about my mother for a while."

"Come. I'll show you the gardens."

Edward gently led me to the back of the Castle grounds.

The back was just as beautiful as the front.

There was a small pond at the back with lily pads on them. There was a set of swings near it with ivy swirling around the wood holding it up. Esme had nurtured the garden well. Flowers were everywhere, in a variety of brilliant colours, all blooming wonderfully. They were jewels in a chest. Two gardeners bowed when they saw us. They were smiling. The gardeners in William Manor had expressions of sadness and boredom whenever I see them. The gardens in William Manor never seem to have the same golden glow as the ones here.

"Edward!"

I turned around.

Standing near the door was a strikingly beautiful young woman.

She was tall and statuesque. Her wavy golden-blonde hair tumbled down her back and shoulders. Her eyes were the colour of violets. A pretty shade of purple. Her dress was also purple. Probably to match her violet eyes. She blinded me with purple.

"Edward," she said again.

Her voice sounded like wind chimes.

Just as melodic as Edward's.

"Hello Rosalie," said Edward pleasantly.

The woman's eyes seemed icy when she turned to me.

I couldn't help but feel plain compared to her.

I clutched Edward's arm tighter.

She noticed it too.

"Edward," said the woman, with a tone of false sweetness. "Who's this ah, lovely noblewoman clutching your arm? Do I know her?"

"Bells," said Edward, forcing a smile. "This is my sister, Rosalie Cullen."

"It's a pleasure to see you," I said, in barely a whisper.

"Rosalie," said Edward, turning to his exquisite sister. "This is my future wife, Lady Isabella Swan. I'm just bringing her here to meet you."

"Isabella," said Rosalie with a sickly sweet smile. "Such a pleasure to meet you."

Even with Rosalie smiling unpleasantly at me, she was still elegant. Selfishly, I hoped that Edward's other siblings won't be as attractive as him and Rosalie. I wanted to fit in as much as possible, but being in a room with the handsomest and most beautiful nobles! I won't last a chance. Even Esme was beautiful in her own way. I noticed that Rosalie didn't use any powder, and was of the same paleness as Edward! Are all the Cullens tall and pale?

The three of us looked at each other.

A bird chirped from a branch of the oak tree.

My palms began to feel clammy and sweaty.

"Well," said Edward, breaking the silence. "Rosalie, what brings you out here in the gardens? I thought you'll be preparing to go to Court!"

"You're going to Court?!" I blurted out.

Rosalie glanced at me, full of contempt.

"I'm sorry," I apologised.

"Nothing to be sorry about," said Rosalie shortly.

"I interrupted you!"

"No, you asked a question."

"It was rude of me."

"It was mere curiosity of a young, naïve girl."

"You were about to answer your brother's question!"

"I'll answer your question too then. Yes, I am going to Court in a couple of days. Aro I had arranged for me to meet Royce King II, the Duke of Rochester. The Kings are the richest and most influential family in Volterra! I can't wait to meet him! I suppose you won't be going, Edward? You hardly go. You can find yourself a wife there. You've been unmarried and unbetrothed for quite some time. I'm sure Renesmee would like some siblings."

I looked at Edward, confused.

Hadn't he married before?

Who's Renesmee's mother?

"I'm betrothed," said Edward steadily. "Isabella is my wife-to-be. We'll marry after a certain amount of problems go away swiftly."

Rosalie looked at us strangely.

"I'll see you at lunch," she said, flouncing off.

"Gone to find Emmett, I suppose," said Edward, with a sigh.

"Who's Royce King II?" I asked.

"Don't worry about him," said Edward, making a face.

What if he's an ally of the Blacks?!

"He's not," said Edward, his arm around my waist. "Don't worry. My father and Esme will never allow one of us to marry a Black or a Black's ally."

I felt much better.

Edward led me to the steps of the back door.

Before I could go in, a figure ran into me from inside, and sent the two of us crashing down the steps and my back hitting the stone ground.

"Bells?" said Edward anxiously. "Are you alright?"

I was too dazed to move.

The figure stood up.

Another female.

"I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, pulling me up. "I'm so sorry! I didn't see you! Bad habit of mine. Esme's always telling me not to run around the house or I'll fall and hurt myself! I suppose crashing into others are involved in the package of running in a heavy, jewelled dress! Are you alright? Do you want me to send Carlisle a message?"

"I'm fine," I said, finding my voice.

I was surprised at hearing such a friendly, natural voice.

The girl in front of me was pale (probably Edward and Rosalie's other sister), but surprisingly petite with features that remind me of a pixie from one of those fairytale books I was forbidden to read. She had large, affable and warm brown eyes. She was thin-very thin-and wore a red dress, the skirt caked with mud and dirt. On her head, there was a red French hood. I wondered why she wore a hood and Rosalie chose to leave her hair out for the world to see!

"Alice," said Edward, smiling at her. "This is-"

"Isabella!" squealed Alice.

I glanced at Edward, shocked.

_How can she possibly know me?_

Furthermore, Alice embraced me as a sister would to her sibling! Compared to the unpleasant reception I received from Rosalie, this was quite pleasant!

Edward smiled at us.

It was a warmer smile than he gave Rosalie.

"Your greeting was quite surprising," he commented. "And unexpected. I'm sorry to cut you short, but I really want to show bells the inside of our house. She's already seen the exterior. If you see Emmett and Jasper, can you let me know? They're the only Cullens that Bells hadn't met yet. I want introductions done before lunch. That way it'll be less awkward between us and Bells. I'm sure Jasper and Bells would get along quite well, don't you think?"

Alice laughed.

It sounded like the tinkering of fairies.

She pranced off to the gardens.

It looked more like dancing off to the gardens.

"Your sisters are unique," I confided to Edward.

Edward smiled indulgently.

"Rosalie's beautiful and elegant," he agreed. "She fits in well in the Volterran Court. I'm not surprised that Aro I wanted her married for his advantage. As for Alice, she would do anything to wear breeches and pants like us men, instead of a dress. I'm sure you noticed the mud on her skirts. She'll earn a reprimand from Rosalie later."

I laughed.

Why couldn't my laughter sound like bells or wind chimes?

"Come," said Edward, pulling me into the house. "Let's find my brothers."

* * *

**Sorry for the wait! I had a mini writer's block for a while, but thanks to Team Edward Rules's helpful nagging and bugging, I finished a chapter! Please review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII

**June 28****th****, 1511**

Carlisle Castle didn't have as much rich tapestries and portraits as William Manor did, but there was a warmer and much more pleasant atmosphere.

All of the Cullen siblings have good-sized chambers.

I met Edward's youngest brother, Jasper, in the library.

"Edward," said Jasper, not looking up from his book.

"Good morning Jasper," said Edward, glancing at the book. "Can you look up from your book for a minute please? I want you to meet someone. You can go back to your book in a little while. It won't take that long. Please?"

Jasper grumbled and looked up.

He saw me and straightened up a little.

"Jasper, this is Isabella," introduced Edward.

"Good morning," I said shyly.

"Isabella," repeated Jasper.

A smile slowly spread on his face.

I was uncertain.

Is he pleased to see me, or is it something darker?

"Good morning Isabella," said Jasper, kissing my hand. "Alice told me about you, and how you and Edward are destined to be soul mates. She neglected to mention how beautiful you are! Edward, you're lucky to have such a dazzling and alluring young lady as a soul mate. I hope my one will be just as pretty and attractive! I don't know how long you've been here with Edward, but I'll give you a warning; don't meet our sister Rosalie."

"Ah, sorry Jasper," said Edward with an apologetic smile.

Jasper raised his eyebrows at him.

"We already saw Rosalie," Edward told him.

"Oh dear," sighed Jasper. "She'll hate you for life."

"Why?" I said, alarmed. "What did I do?"

Jasper looked at me up and down.

"You did nothing," he said to me. "Apart from the fact that there's a sense of pure innocence in your heart. To some men, that's attractive. To Rosalie, you're a threat because of that. Every man admired her for her beauty, but you'll have the power to attract men too. In fact, you already attracted one! Just stay out of Rosalie's way."

I felt a little uncomfortable.

How much hatred does Rosalie have towards me?

Edward squeezed my shoulders gently.

"Let's go and find Emmett," he murmured. "I'm sure Jasper wants to finish studying in peace for a good position later in life."

He guided me to the door.

I stepped out of the library and almost tripped over my own feet!

"What's Jasper studying for?" I inquired.

"Law and politics," replied Edward.

"Why does he want to be a lawyer?"

"Good income, and he wants to change Volterra."

"How can he? Volterra will remain the same under Aro I."

"A eloquent lawyer can lead Aro I to some common sense. Jasper can persuade Aro I to make some much-needed change in Volterra. Us Cullens aren't ambitious, but one of our goals is to make Volterra a safe and cultural country."

"Jacob will stop him."

"Bells! Don't think about him!"

I couldn't help it. Images of an angry Jacob would appear in my mind whenever I felt happy and secure in Carlisle Castle. Fate doesn't want me to be happy and content in my life on Earth. Does Fate want to punish me for my mother's mistakes? Does Fate want me to suffer for the good and have a virtuous life after my death?

Is martyrdom my destiny instead of true love?

Will I be known as Saint Isabella once I die?

"What are you thinking?" said Edward, watching me.

"Whether I'm destined for true love," I said truthfully. "Whenever I'm happy or cheerful with you, a picture of Jacob would appear in my mind. I can never truly shake it out. I don't know if I should continue this with you."

Edward held me against his chest.

"I can't let you go," he whispered.

"Well! My big brother Eddie! Who's that lovely dame?"

Edward released me at once.

I looked around.

With a grin on his face, was a tall, masculine, burly man.

"I wondered where you were," said Edward hastily.

The man paid no attention to him.

His Sapphire blue eyes had laid upon me.

"I see you noticed my soul mate," said Edward dryly. "Bells, this is Emmett. Emmett, this is Isabella Swan, my future wife. Can you please stop looking at her like that? It seems like you'll take advantage of her. It'll make me feel much better if you can stop looking so hungrily at her and step back a bit. Two steps back would be better, actually. What are you doing here? I thought you would be talking to Rosalie or preparing to go to Court! Where were you all morning? I didn't see you around. Were you chopping up trees in the shed again?"

Emmett grinned.

He was taller than Edward.

I remembered Edward saying that Emmett was his younger full-sibling.

"I'm going to organise Rosalie's marriage on father's behalf," Emmett explained. "It would normally be your duty, but I see you're occupied in playing the hero while saving this lovely damsel in distress from the cruel and vicious villain."

"Glad to see you have a wide imagination," said Edward plainly.

Emmett smirked and looked at me again.

"Jazz in the library?" he asked.

Edward nodded.

"Lunch in a couple of minutes," he reminded him.

Emmett licked his lips.

"Can't wait," he said hungrily.

"Come," said Edward, pulling me away. "Let's find my father."

Emmett blew me a kiss and stroded leisurely into the library.

Edward opened a door.

Dr Cullen was writing on parchment in his study. On the wall behind his head was a painting of the Volterran Royal Family. It was probably a gift from Aro I. On a shelf were small bottles and vials full of different types of medicine and cures.

"Father," said Edward politely.

Carlisle looked up.

He smiled when he saw me.

He stood up and walked towards us.

"Dr Cullen," I said with a smile.

"Please," Carlisle said, kissing my hand. "Call me Carlisle. Only patients address me as 'Dr Cullen', and other nobles call me 'My Lord of Olympia', a title I dislike immensely. I suppose Esme sent you to tell me that it's lunch time?"

Edward nodded.

"You two go ahead," said Carlisle, placing his quill back in the ink pot. "I need to sign this letter and send

it off. I won't be long. Tell Esme to start the meal without me. If she asks why, tell her that the patient I'm writing to is critically ill and needs me to inform him what the problem is, so he can get a cure from a close apothecary. Go on."

Edward nodded again and opened the door.

We left together for the great hall.

"Esme won't start without him," Edward murmured. "She never does."

I giggled softly.

The rest of the Cullens had already sat down.

Rosalie (who had changed her gown and hairstyle) shot me a dirty look. Alice smiled and waved at me happily. Emmett winked (to Edward's annoyance) and Jasper stared through me as if I was a thin, transparent sheet of glass.

Jasper interested me.

There was something different about him.

Was it his honey blonde hair that fell above his collar?

Could it be his scars on his body?

Perhaps the bruises under his dark brown eyes?

Jasper was as pale as his siblings.

He was masculine like both brothers, but more lean like Edward.

Jasper must've felt my eyes on him, because he looked up.

Blushing furiously, I looked away.

Jasper's eyes bored into me.

"No need to look away," said Jasper, bemused. "I won't bite."

"Pardon?" said Edward, sitting down next to me.

"I'm sorry I'm late," said Carlisle, entering the great hall and sitting at the head of the table. "I had an important letter to attend to. Esme darling, I told you to start the feast without me! We have a guest in the house, and it's impolite of us to keep her waiting just because of a letter! My apologies, Isabella. I should've known better than to keep a lady waiting. Esme! Let's begin the feast! I suppose we're all already starving to death!"

The servants were called, and the first course was brought in.

I could hardly call it a feast.

The first course consisted of crusty bread with finely cut sausages and fresh milk. We were all given the same servings of it.

A little uncertain at first, I took a tentative bite of the sausage and bread.

Edward watched me like a hawk.

It was _delicious._

Carlisle stood up, holding his cup of milk.

Esme and the Cullens followed suit.

I joined them.

"A toast!" declared Carlisle. "For Isabella Swan as a potential family member! Also for the betrothal between Rosalie and His Grace, Royce King II, the Duke of Rochester! A toast for the future departure of a Cullen and the arrival of a future Cullen!"

I blushed a crimson red.

We clinked our cups.

Edward smiled at me.

A few minutes later, the second course was on the table. It was cabbage, porridge, roasted blackbirds and partridge, the drink this time was ale.

While we ate, we talked.

"Is this served in Court?" I said curiously.

"No," said Carlisle, sipping some ale. "Much finer and richer food."

"Is it good?"

"Well, I can't really say whether it's good or bad. Personally, it does quite a bit of damage to your body and health. The hygiene's pretty bad as well. If you must really know, I hate it when we have feasts. The peasants and lower class citizens are rounded up and taken to the castle or palace. Not to be given some of the feast. Aro I just wanted to show off and the whole Court eats dinner in front of them. They talk and act as if nothing's wrong with their behaviour, while the lower class citizens watch. They can't leave until the dinner is over, and it can last for hours."

"How awful!"

"I never join them at dinner."

"Do they throw food at the people?"

"Gnawed bones, most of the time. The people would fight over it. Even if it's a small scrap of food. I hate it. Hopefully the next King is kinder towards the people and will spare them the pain of watching the royals and nobility eat."

"Will you go back to Court?"

"I have no choice. I'm the Court Doctor."

"There'll be a revolution," predicted Alice.

"Really?" I said, surprised. "How do you know?"

Alice looked as if she said something she wasn't supposed to say.

"It all makes sense," said Jasper quickly.

"It does?" I said, confused.

"I've been in Court a couple of times."

"How does it make sense though?"

"If people aren't happy with something, they'll have a revolt. Especially with a selfish monarch. If the first couple of battles are successful, they'll launch into a full-scale revolution, and will be joined by a couple of noblemen. If their successes continue, more will flock to their side. The monarch will stand no chance against them. Aro I's rule is quite longer than I expected. I thought the people will revolt a little earlier than this. Especially on the witchcraft and alchemy attainders. From the look on your face, I don't think you've heard of it. It happened a couple of years ago. Are you brave enough to hear about it? Do you _want_ to know about it?"

"I suppose I should know."

"Father, you don't mind if I tell her?"

Carlisle smiled indulgently.

"Go ahead," he said, putting down his cup of ale.

"Aro I has affairs," Jasper said quietly. "He's unfaithful to the Queen. Between them, there have been no legitimate children. Outside his marriage bed, Aro I had sired many children. At least two per mistress I think. He never acknowledges the second child. Only the first. Anyway, rumours were that he fell in love with a maiden who refused to be his mistress. He was furious, and labelled her a witch. He made a law that states anyone found dabbing in witchcraft or alchemy will die in pure agony. As for the maiden, she was punished harshly, but allowed to live."

"Why?" I asked. "Why didn't he kill her?"

"Further pain," replied Jasper. "It'll be painless to die rather than live."

"There's no such thing as witches anyway," said Emmett plainly.

"How about the woman that lives by herself?" inquired Rosalie. "She has around a dozen cats and always wears black."

"She's in mourning!" protested Alice.

"How do you know?" challenged Rosalie. "She could be cursing us as we speak."

"I visited her myself!"

"When?"

"A couple of days ago."

"You could've been in a trance."

"She's harmless! Her husband and sons died in a tragic fire!"

"Stop it, you two!" Edward cut in. "This matter of witchcraft is full of controversy! There is no such thing as witchcraft! Only a lecherous King having revenge on a girl!"

Alice stood up abruptly.

"May I be excused?" she said calmly. "I'm sorry, Isabella. I don't mean to leave from dinner so rudely

and abruptly. I just need to go and feed the birds or horses."

"That's alright," I said, watching her leave.

The rest of dinner was quiet.

No one seemed to want to talk.

After dessert, Carlisle wiped his mouth with a napkin and stood up.

We all stood up.

"I must go back to work," he declared. "Isabella, such a pleasure to meet you. I'll be looking forward to the day when you and Edward marry. Edward, you should take her back to William Manor. The Earl will be checking on her at night."

Edward nodded.

Rosalie seemed happier that I was leaving.

"Come," said Edward, leading me out the door. "We have to get you back before the Earl of Quileute arrives at the Manor."

* * *

Months passed, and Jacob was kinder to me. The betrothal between Prince Alec of Volterra and our daughter had been made official.

I hardly saw Elisabeth.

She had been whisked away from castle to castle, never being near me.

Jacob had left her in Aro I's care.

The thought of it sent constant shivers down my spine.

How can Jacob trust him with our daughter?!

"Isabella," said Jacob, entering my chambers. "It's good to see that you haven't miscarried yet. I hope our child can make it to the full term. Is there anything you want? I'll do anything for our son to be born successfully and without flaws."

I felt offended.

He'd rather have his son than to love me.

"Oh," said Jacob pleasantly. "Elisabeth will visit you at the christening of our son. She'll be interested to see her little brother. I'm sure you'll be pleased to see your daughter. I might even allow you to carry her a couple of times."

I didn't feel any better.

It felt like Elisabeth isn't my daughter anymore.

If only Edward was my husband!

He would've allowed me to carry Elisabeth whenever I wished.

Edward wouldn't have arranged for her to marry Prince Alec of Volterra.

He would've allowed her to marry for love.

While Jacob was away, Edward would take me to Esme's garden at night time to see the moon once a week. It wasn't the gardens around Carlisle Castle. It was a private garden Esme owned since she was a little girl. She tended it with all her heart, and treated the garden as if it was her own child. She even made a special key for the garden. She wouldn't allow any stranger in it. The only people Esme trusted to go in the garden were the Cullens.

She named it Cullen Gardens.

It was the best place to see the moon.

"The moon's so bright," Edward commented. "However, it's not full. It's far from full. Reminds me, I have a message from Alice for you."

"What is it?" I said, pulling my eyes away from the moon.

The moon was so alluring.

"By the next full moon thrice over, you'll be happy," Edward recited.

I stared at him.

"Next full moon?!" I gasped. "That's not long! Hold on, _three _full moons? What will happen in between them? Will Jacob abuse me? Will the child be a boy? Why three? Why wouldn't I be happy and content in one full moon?! Why Edward? Why?! Is there something about me that sets me apart from all the other noble daughters? They might have arranged marriages too, but at least they get the joy of watching their children grow up while I can't."

"You will," Edward consoled me.

I sniffled.

Half of me wanted another daughter.

A daughter I can raise myself.

A daughter that won't participate in Jacob's schemes.

A daughter that's half-Swan, half-Cullen.

"I want a daughter," I said to Edward. "I don't want a son. A son will follow Jacob in his footsteps. I want a daughter. She'll listen to me. I want to name her after the moon. I'll call her Alice Celine. After your sister who guessed what'll happen to me in the future, and the moon. She'll be with the last name Cullen. Even if she's Jacob's child. I don't care if I'll suffer under his hand, but I'll insist on her being in your custody. I don't want him to raise another child of mine."

Edward looked pained.

"Don't fight him," he pleaded. "You'll die. I can't live without you."

I leant over the small bridge and touched the still water.

It caused a ripple through the reflection of the moon.

"Edward," I said, watching the ripples settle down. "Tell me something. When you said you have a gift of reading people's thoughts, what do you mean by that?"

Edward kissed my cheek.

He didn't seem to want to answer.

"I can tell," he said simply. "I can just tell."

* * *

**A new chapter as a birthday present for Team Edward Rules! Happy birthday! Make her day and read and review her stories! :) Sorry if this chapter's a little rushed! Please review! :) **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter IX

**March 21****st****, 1512**

For the rest of my days in Jacob's household, I'm safe. Whatever I do (apart from being seen with Edward), I won't be beaten up.

I had given Jacob his dream son.

This time, it was twins.

Both boys.

I held both swaddled boys tightly to my chest, knowing that I might never have a chance to hold my babies ever again. Jacob had conveniently allowed me five minutes to myself and the babies, before striding in my chambers.

"Jacob," I said softly.

"Give me my son," Jacob said imperiously.

"Which one?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You have two sons, My Lord."

"Twins?"

"Yes."

"Twin sons?"

"Yes."

Jacob looked stunned. He looked at the swaddled bundles in my arms. I really loathed the looks in his eyes. The quicker Edward would rescue me from Jacob's reign of darkness, the happier I'll be. Hopefully he'll take the children as well.

I don't want Jacob poisoning their minds against me.

"Pass," Jacob ordered.

I couldn't bring myself to hand my sons over.

"Please," I pleaded. "Let me hold them for a couple more minutes. I'll hand them to you. Please, only a couple more minutes! I really want to hold our children! Please! I didn't hold Elisabeth. Have some compassion and allow me to hold them a little longer. Jacob, I'm begging you! Please let me be with our sons! I don't mind if you'll stand here with me, but please! Let me hold them! They'll need to know their mother's touch as well as their father's! I haven't seen Elisabeth in a while already! Please let me spend a little time with our sons before you take them!"

"No," said Jacob coldly.

He pulled a child away from me.

The baby began to cry.

I felt a piece of my heart ripping away from me.

William stood waiting, his arms opened. Jacob placed the baby in his arms and proceeded to seize the other baby away from me.

"No!" I said, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Names?" said Jacob, turning to William.

"What would you prefer?" said William, grinning nastily at me.

"I named the girl after my whoring mother," said Jacob thoughtfully. "It'll be only right if I name the elder twin after you, my supportive father. I suppose the King's name should be added to it as well. He might be pleased at it. William Aro is a nice name, don't you think? How about you, Bella? What do you think of it? Hmm?"

He looked at me, an evil glint in his eyes.

I hated him for calling me Bella.

He wanted everything that Edward has!

Even my special pet name that Edward gave me!

He wanted me to disagree with him; to hit and abuse me more.

"I agree," I said steadily. "William Aro is a lovely name."

"I'm glad you approve," said Jacob, looking a little disappointed. "The christening will be held tomorrow, and we shall invite all the Blacks and our allies! The royal family will be invited of course. I'm sure Aro I will want to see his little namesake. Perhaps he'll elevate you father! From an Earl to Marquess! You'll be the most powerful nobleman at Court!"

William's eyes gleamed.

"How about your second son?" he asked.

"My uncles," replied Jacob. "John and Richard."

"John Richard Black," mused William. "Perfect."

I was a little hurt that all my children were named after members of the Black family, but I knew that Jacob was baiting me. He wanted to punch my stomach, knock me unconscious, beat me up and hurt me more than he did before.

Jacob looked at me.

"You look fat," he commented.

I was shocked.

I had just given birth to _twins!_ What does he expect?!

I won't be slim for a while now.

"This won't do," said Jacob cruelly. "You must be slim again before too long."

William laughed.

"You must be thin," Jacob continued.

"It's not my fault!" I said, before I could stop myself.

Jacob and William advanced towards me. I had stupidly fallen in their trap. I pressed myself against the wall, away from them as much as I could get. Jacob lifted his fist to my face. I closed my eyes. If he wanted to hurt me, I didn't want to feel the pain or agony he'll inflict on me. Jacob had already hurt me enough through our marriage, and I didn't need more physical pain. William may look like a kindly old gentleman with a twinkle in his eye, but inside, he's as cold as ice and as heartless as a stone. His strength equalled the strength of a young man.

I felt his fist make contact with my right eye.

I had never felt such agony in my life before! There were stars in the air…

I tried to open my other eye, and there was a change of affairs. William was pinned on the ground by someone's leg, and Jacob was howling in pain, his right hand holding his left arm tightly. Standing with a leather boot on William and holding Jacob by his collar, was Edward, his eyes full of fury, anger and hatred towards his half-brother.

"How dare you?!" Edward hissed.

"How dare I?!" choked Jacob, a smirk on his red face.

"You're a terrible husband! Look at how you treated Isabella! You don't deserve a beautiful and perfect girl as your wife! She used to be confident and happy. Ever since she married you, there were nothing but sadness in her eyes. They used to be a pretty mahogany brown, but now they're as murky as the moat outside your castle in Inner Volterra!"

"Why do you care about Bella? She's nothing but a half-sister-in-law to you! You should concern yourself with the crops or the good welfare of the Blacks. Go and play with your toy soldiers. Bella will suffer more once you're gone."

"No. I'd rather see you dead than with Bella."

"That's loyal of you."

"I was never loyal to you. You're as black as your name."

"Get out before I get the dogs on you."

"And how would you do that when you're dead?"

"I have loyal men. They're as loyal as bloodhounds and spaniels."

"What do dogs have to do with this?"

"Our family creature is the wolf. Loyalty is everything! What's yours? The bat? If you dare kill me, a loyal servant or family member just might slip some poison in your cup of ale or stab you in the dead of night. I advise you to think carefully about your next move. As a polite and peaceful gentleman, I suggest you get your arse out of here now!"

"Very well! It'll be the last time I set foot in this Hell! Once I step out of your manor, I'll never come back again! Even if you come to your proper senses, I won't come back, _even_ if you beg me to! I won't leave this manor alone! William, I'm sure you know what's about to happen. In fact, it happened to your scarred wife, didn't it?! You are no different to Jacob! Both of you have never experienced what excruciating pain you committed to your victims! From this day forth, Bella is my wife, and mother of my children. The Cullens, not the Blacks."

"You'd rather Bella be a bigamist than the wife of a Black?!"

I watched them.

Edward pushed Jacob against the wall, still keeping a firm foot on William. I glanced at a mirror, and could hardly recognise myself. I already thought I looked pretty ugly when I first looked at myself in a mirror, but now!

"I care for Bella's happiness," said Edward steadily. "I'm sure that bigamy will be overlooked here, and a divorce on the grounds of assault, can be easily arranged. If you want me to let you live with nothing more than a broken arm, sign this paper, stating that you and Bella are only married in name until further notice, and you give her and her children to me for custody on the grounds of your abusive nature. You have five seconds to think about it. If you refuse, you'll stay alive with _two_ broken arms and a bruised face. Which option would you like?"

"I'll sign it," grumbled Jacob.

Relief soared over in the air.

It felt like a heavy burden had just been lifted from my shoulders! I would no longer be married or under Jacob's roof anymore! I would finally get the happiness I craved for in years! Jacob was even willing to sign me over to him!

"On one condition," growled Jacob.

My heart stopped.

"Condition?" said Edward scornfully. "That's not part of your release bargain. Perhaps I should start twisting your other arm? You might understand the meaning of 'pain' once and for all. Or would you rather me to hit your face with a ball and chain? Maybe after you see your bruised face in the mirror, you'll sign without any conditions."

"It isn't much!" snapped Jacob. "You're already taking my wife with you, and dragging my name, reputation and my family in the mud. Do you have any mercy in you? Won't you spare me one request on the grave of our dear mother?"

Edward paused.

_No,_ I thought. _Don't grant him anything!_

William had stopped struggling and watched him.

"Very well," relented Edward. "What is it? Keep in mind that I might not grant it, depending on its suitability and simplicity."

Jacob's request sent chills running down my spine.

"I want the custody of my children with Isabella."

It wasn't long before I was on a carriage, jostling to Carlisle Castle. My freedom had been at an extremely costly price.

A price which Edward paid.

In order for my marriage with Jacob to be only in name, and leave him forever, Jacob had insisted on our children be in his care. My Elisabeth won't last a minute with him! Edward had agreed to allow him to keep our children, on the condition that if he dares to abuse them, they'll automatically be given to Edward and me. Jacob grudgingly agreed.

"Are you alright?" Edward inquired.

"I'm fine," I said quietly.

"You aren't. I can tell. What is it? You can trust me."

"I don't feel right."

"Why?"

"I'm now free, and can marry the man of my dreams. The only way I could be free, is if I give up my children to that monster! He'll treat our sons quite well, but our daughter! He won't love her! He'll eye her as a political counter! Edward! You should've saved them instead! I'm happy, but guilty at the same time! I don't know what Jacob's planning now! You can read my mind! Can you read his? What is he thinking? Will he kill us at any time?!"

"Don't worry! You're like a clucking mother hen! The last thing I'll do is to allow Jacob and the Blacks to kill us at night time!"

I didn't feel much better.

Perhaps Edward shouldn't have rescued me…

No, I told myself. Edward went into all that trouble to save you. The most you can do is to be grateful and not think such thoughts. Jacob is evil, but he won't hurt children! Especially sons! Elisabeth is betrothed to Prince Alec of Volterra. Jacob won't dare break the engagement between them. It'll ruin all his plans. Just be happy.

Edward smiled at me and patted my hand.

His hand was so soothing.

"We're almost there," he murmured. "My father will fix you up."

"Doesn't he have patients?" I asked.

"He took a couple of weeks off. You know, for Rosalie's wedding. Our one will have to wait, I'm afraid. I don't know how long though. Emmett and Rosalie are both at Court. They'll be back in a couple of days, to give us news about the wedding plans. We don't trust the messengers these days. I'm looking forward to meet His Grace, the Duke of Rochester. He seems like a decent chap. Rosalie will be a Queen in the Rochester household! Don't worry, Bells. You're not the Queen of my household. You've already taken the place of Queen in my heart. I know you don't seem to like Court (even though you've never been there), I'm afraid you'll have to come with us for a couple of days."

"Oh no! Why?!"

"Rosalie's wedding."

"Not meaning to be rude, but why can't she have one in the countryside? It'll be more peaceful and quiet! Wouldn't that be better? I'm sure Esme won't object in having the wedding in one of her beautiful and well-nurtured gardens!"

"Bells, it's Rosalie. She's always one for the sophisticated fashion. If you want, our wedding can be simple and in Esme's garden."

The carriage door opened.

Edward helped me out.

Esme and Carlisle were both waiting for us, smiles on their faces.

Esme's smile changed from a pleasant, welcoming smile to a look of horror, when she saw my face. My guess is that my right eye is now blossoming well into an ugly shade of purple. Wouldn't be too bad for a flower, but not well-suited for my eye.

"What happened to you?!" said Esme, shocked.

"Long story," said Edward, putting an arm around me. "Father, can you heal her? I'll explain everything to Esme. It'll be better if Bella's eye recovers before we go to Court. You know how Aro I and his brothers feel about injured women. Rosalie won't like a black eyed Cullen at her wedding! Esme, perhaps you can accompany me for a stroll in your gardens?"

Carlisle gently dislodged me away from Edward and took me inside. Even though he's a kind man, I still felt uncomfortable when a man (apart from Edward) touched or held me. It sent off unsettling vibes throughout my whole body.

"I make you uncomfortable?" asked Carlisle, pulling out cream.

"A bit," I admitted.

"I won't take long."

"It's not you. It's any man that comes near me. Apart from Edward, of course. I don't know why, thought. I didn't have that feeling before. Is it because of my black eye? Do black eyes give women an odd fear about men?"

"No, my dear. It's more of a trauma set off by Jacob Black, I believe."

Carlisle soothingly applied a cream mixture onto my eye, trying to avoid hurting me. I cringed slightly, praying I won't cry out in pain. Carlisle finished putting cream on my eye, and placed the mixture back on a shelf. I was intelligent enough to know that most medicines and cures don't always work, but there was a gut feeling of trusting Carlisle.

I looked at myself in Carlisle's office mirror.

"I wouldn't look at it if I'm you," Carlisle advised. "You'll need to keep applying this cream on your black eye for around a week. Let's hope it wasn't a serious punch. The harder the punch, the longer your eye remains black and the more cream you'll need. Edward told me about your clumsiness, so why don't you visit me every morning and night? Edward can apply the cream on your eye if you want. This cream is quite rare, if you understand what I mean."

I nodded.

Jasper walked in.

"Baroness Black," said Jasper politely. "A pleasure to see you again. I hope you are well. Father, there's a royal messenger wishing to see the whole family, with the exception of uh, Baroness Black. On the orders of His Majesty."

"No need to be formal," said Carlisle, washing his hands. "He doesn't want to see Isabella? Is there any particular reason for it? Do you have any idea why the messenger's here? I was hoping it would be a message from Rosalie or Emmett."

Jasper shook his head.

Edward stroded in, fury in his eyes.

"Edward," said Jasper, not looking surprised at all.

"That pompous, arrogant messenger!" spat Edward. "He requested the whole family's presence with the exception of Bells! She's a member of the family! She'll attend as well, or else I refuse to go and hear out the messenger! Bells is my wife, and I won't leave her here alone! You and Jazz can go and see him with Esme and Alice, but I seriously won't allow my wife to be insulted by a messenger! I'm sorry, father, but I won't allow this insolence to pass lightly! If it was up to me, the messenger will suffer a thousand lashes at the least! How dare he demand our presence with the exclusion of my beloved! Bells will receive the messenger with me!"

Carlisle looked uncomfortable.

"You'll have to go," he said uncertainly. "You're my heir, and required to be there. Aro I will be offended if you don't see the messenger. I'm sure there's a simple explanation of why Bella isn't wanted to see the news the messenger has."

"It's alright," I spoke. "I'll sit out of it."

Edward didn't seem particularly happy at it.

"You are my wife," he said stubbornly.

"Maybe the King doesn't accept our marriage," I suggested. "We haven't asked for a dispensation yet, and maybe I'm still legally married to Jacob in his eyes. He probably won't accept me as your wife until we receive the dispensation from the Pope. He might be saving my reputation from being a bigamist. I think I'll sit out of this hearing."

Edward squeezed my hand.

I smiled at him.

"Very well," he agreed.

Carlisle, Jasper, Edward and I walked out the room.

The messenger had already sat down on a chair!

I felt Edward's anger surge through his body. Forbidding me to hear the messenger is already annoying him beyond belief, but sitting without permission!

"Messenger," he said coldly.

"Lord Edward," said the messenger pompously. "My Lord of Olympia, Lord Jasper. I'm sure you've heard my orders of telling you the message only when Lady Black's presence is away from here? I was told this from His Majesty, the King."

Edward kissed my cheek, and I sat down behind the velvet curtains.

The conversation at the other side had begun.

"What is it?" said Jasper, alert.

"I have strict orders from the King," answered the messenger. "The King had proposed a marital alliance

for his niece, Princess Renata, and Lord Emmett Cullen."

"Really?" said Carlisle, sitting down opposite him. "How…interesting."

"The Princess is said to be beautiful."

"Looks don't appeal to me. Why not ask Lord Emmett himself? He's still in Court, I believe. Edward, Jasper, Esme, please sit. Why does the King think marriage between a Cullen Lord and a Volterran Princess would solve any problems? The King had stirred a problem up just a few minutes ago! He ordered you to tell us the message without the Viscount of Forks's wife! That is an insult to all of us. Is there anything else you need to inform us?"

"The King is ready to provide a grand dowry."

"This is why I hate Court. All of you courtiers, think everything can be solved with money! Our finances are well, and are in no need for a boost from a dowry. The Princess might not wish to marry a Cullen. It might be too low of a ranking for her!"

"Lord Emmett should find it an honour to marry a Volterran Princess, and be a member of the royal family! Upon marriage, he'll receive the title of 'Prince'."

"The woman becomes a Cullen. Not the man becomes a royal Volterran!"

"Very well. You decline?"

"For now."

"The King may not be so lenient in being refused a marriage between a subject and his own niece of flesh and blood. I suppose that is your final answer, My Lord of Olympia? You don't change your mind to a much more favourable answer?"

Carlisle nodded.

"Very well," said the messenger calmly. "The next piece of information regards your eldest son, the Viscount Edward of Forks."

* * *

**Sorry for another mini writer's block :) You know how it is, you get mostly interested in focusing on one fanfiction, and accidently neglecting the other/s...anyway, please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter X

**March 21****st****, 1512**

"Concerning me?" said Edward, with a frown. "If it has anything to do with my marriage with Isabella, I don't want to hear about it!"

The messenger snorted.

"You have no choice," he said arrogantly. "My duty is to deliver messages, and I'll do that even if you refuse to listen. His Majesty had decided to arrange a marriage for you. He wants you Cullens, to be part of the royal family. He has arranged for you to marry Princess Chelsea of Volterra, another niece. What is your answer to that?"

"I'm already married," said Edward, his fingers curling into fists. "And I won't marry a Volterran Princess at the wish of a lecherous King. Don't look so surprised. Go ahead and tell him that! I'm not afraid! I'd rather be dead than married to his niece!"

Carlisle's face was strained.

Jasper remained calm.

How calm can Jasper be?!

I was tempted to run out, but I restrained myself.

"Very well," said the messenger with a smirk. "It'll be a pleasure to report back to the King. He also suggested a Lady from the House of Denali. I'm sure you know them quite well. My vice-messengers told me that a certain Lady Tanya is attractive and has the Denali looks. I'm sure you'll be an excellent suitor, and one quite needed. She's one of the only unmarried Denali ladies of her generation. Didn't you know that she's still unmarried? Oh, you haven't kept contact with her. How silly of me not to know! I heard rumours that she's still unmarried because she's been deflowered, and her bastard sold for two hundred pounds at a guess!'

_Crunch!_

The chair fell on the ground, with the messenger on top! The messenger's face was covered with blood, and bits of skin (or maybe bone?) fell on the ground. Edward's usual pale face is now red with anger, and his fists were covered in blood. The messenger coughed and tried to sit up, but Edward kicked him back down savagely.

The messenger's nose must've broke by now.

Jasper grabbed Edward and pinned him against the wall.

The messenger had the common sense to run out the door.

I stepped out from behind the curtains.

"Edward!" said Carlisle disapprovingly. "Look what you've done! Thanks to your rash actions, we'll all be waiting in line to be executed! If we're lucky, Rosalie might be able to save us from a traitor's sentence, but we'll all be in prison by tomorrow night! What has got into you?! You normally have more common sense than this! Now, I'll have to compose a letter of apology to the King. No matter how evil or unfair he is to you, he is still our sovereign lord, and he can destroy us!"

Edward grumbled to himself.

"Don't worry," I comforted him. "We'll have our wedding. People will soon accept us a legally wedded couple in no time at all. Even if you live in prison for the rest of your life, I'll marry you there, with the jailers as the witnesses."

Carlisle sighed and pulled out parchment and a quill.

Before he could write anything, a servant hurried in the great hall.

"What is it?" inquired Jasper.

"His Majesty, the King!" panted the servant. "He's outside! He demands to see you, My Lord! He wants to see all of you! Even the Lady Isabella! He said that a feast isn't necessary. He just wants to see you outside immediately!"

Carlisle's expression was a cross between fear and irritation. I had never seen Carlisle irritated at anyone before. This was a first.

We all went outside, butterflies in our stomachs.

"My Lord of Olympia," drawled Aro I, leaning against a statue. "Viscount Edward, Lord Jasper, Lady Isabella. Such a pleasure to see all of you at such short notice. I'm sure you aren't aware of my quick arrival here. That's unimportant. What brought me here, was that my messenger told me what you thought of me and my alliance plans, my dear Viscount."

"It was a mistake, Your Majesty," said Carlisle hastily.

"A mistake, My Lord of Olympia? Nothing is a mistake. Everything is done for a reason. I can easily arrest the lot of you on the grounds of treason, but I won't. I'm feeling particularly lenient and generous today, do any of you know why? No? I suppose not. Save it, Carlisle. Your son is a feisty one with a loose tongue. I like those type of men at Court. Always make conversations interesting. Carlisle, you're my Court physician, and I won't execute you."

"And my children?"

"That's a tricky one."

"Tricky, Your Majesty? In what way?"

"You won't die, but your sons and daughter may have other ideas. Perhaps to depose me. Edward had already called me 'a lecherous King', if I'm not mistaken. If you want them to live, maybe we can come to some sort of agreement? Most of your children are unmarried. Your beautiful Rosalie is engaged to the Duke of Rochester. Pity. If she wasn't betrothed, I would've asked for her to marry one of my nephews. She would've been a Princess of Volterra. I want peace in my kingdom, and the only way I can achieve that, is through a stream of alliances. Edward, I can assure you that you might find it interesting. I'll acknowledge you and Lady Isabella as husband and wife, if Lord Jasper consents to marry Lady Tanya Denali, and Lord Emmett marries Princess Renata."

Edward and Jasper glanced at each other.

I frowned slightly. Aro I mentioned all of Carlisle's children, with the exception of Alice! Isn't he aware that she's Carlisle's daughter too? Could Alice possibly be a bastard? Carlisle doesn't seem the type to be unfaithful, but still…

It all depended on Jasper and Emmett.

Would they agree to marry their arranged brides for my happiness?

For Edward's happiness too?

Carlisle watched his sons, a crease appearing on his forehead.

"I'll wed Lady Tanya," said Jasper, expressionless. "With a couple of my own conditions. I'm a man that would do anything to achieve a decent level of peace. I want to be part of your Council, and I want you to listen and make things happen. I'm a person that wants Volterra to be one of the leading kingdoms in the entire world. A dowry won't be necessary."

"_A dowry won't be necessary?_" repeated Aro I. "My dear boy! What has got into your head?! Without a dowry, you'll be penniless at Court! Lady Tanya may not be the most attractive or youthful bride, but she has a rich father! He'll pay anything to rid himself of his aging daughter! Carlisle, put some sense in this son of yours! Every man knows that a dowry will boost up their financial status! Is your son planning something illegal or traitorous?"

"No!" said Carlisle indignantly.

Aro I raised his eyebrows.

"Let's say that my request is the dowry," Jasper said with a smile.

"I suppose that's adequate," Aro I agreed.

"What about Emmett?" Edward asked.

"We'll have to wait until he comes back," Aro I smirked. "Once Lord Emmett agrees to marry Princess Renata, your wedding will be held, and every Volterran noble would know that you and Isabella are husband and wife."

Edward stared at him, shocked.

I was taken back.

"Did you say, wedding?!" I couldn't help asking.

"Well, of course!" Aro I said, a glint in his eye. "A wedding is an event everyone looks forward to, when a happy couple decided that they can't live without each other. Edward, you don't want Isabella to be known as a bigamist, do you? It'll ruin your reputation! A dispensation won't be needed, if I declare your union legal and binding."

"Emmett and Rosalie will probably be back tomorrow or the next day," Carlisle said uncertainly. "Will

you stay here, or will you return? Esme will join us in a couple of minutes. She's attending the gardens at the back of the castle, and most likely didn't know you're here, Your Majesty. Would you like some tea, or ale? We never had royalty here in the castle before. Edward, why don't you and Isabella go and ask the cooks to prepare a feast?"

Aro I had a smug look on his face.

Edward and I nodded and left Jasper and Carlisle alone with him.

"I can't believe this," hissed Edward, as we descended down the stairs to the kitchens. "Aro I wants to stay at our castle for a couple of days! Carlisle's aware that Aro I's a lover of great pomp and feasts, and he still requests a feast!"

"Edward," I murmured. "You're scaring me. First, you beat up and threaten Jacob, and then you insult the messenger. Please stop it. I'm frightened. I don't want you in prison. If you anger Aro I, there's a good chance I'll never be able to see you again."

His Emerald eyes softened.

They were a hard, cruel shade of green before.

Now, his eyes were the sparkling shade of green I loved.

"I'm sorry," Edward said with a sigh. "It's been stressful the last few days. I had a bugging feeling that you were in trouble. My head was so sore! Alice was worried and wouldn't stop murmuring at night about how you will die if I don't rescue you. There were also a flurry of letters from Rosalie and Emmett. It was such a nightmare. When I saw what Jacob and William were doing to you, I just lost it. Even though I could be arrested for assault, I think they deserved it. I'll try not to frighten you. I'm sorry about earlier. I'll make it up to you after the wedding. Let's go and tell the cooks. After that, instead of going back to Carlisle, why don't we go to the market?"

"The market?" I said, surprised. "I'd never been to a market before! My mother always said that only peasants and servants go to markets, and it's an excellent place to catch diseases. Are you sure it's a safe place to go without dying?"

Edward laughed.

"Your mother lied," he chuckled.

It wasn't a surprising response.

"It'll be fun," Edward promised me. "It's a different type of market. It's one where merchants sell their goods to rich nobles and royals. There'll be plenty of beautiful and shiny jewellery and accessories. There's also fabrics that are made of silk or cashmere. Don't worry about the money. I'll pay for everything. I haven't been particularly polite to you, and you are my wife. Even if you think the item's useless, I'll still buy it for you, Bells!"

The market was cleaner and a much friendlier environment than I had thought it would be. There were no beggars or peasants around.

There were food, materials, jewellery, everything!

The sight of the beautiful illuminated manuscripts in neatly cut books at a stall captured my attention at once. I had read many books in my childhood (for educational purposes of course), but parchment corners were torn, the letters were fading, and it was second-handed. Jacob's library were full of books, but I was forbidden to read any. I was only allowed to look at them in their glass cases and mahogany shelves. All of his books had a coat of dust on them.

"You like books?" said Edward, pulling me to that stall.

"I only read religious and educational books," I said, blushing furiously.

"Nothing to be ashamed of."

"I never saw a new book, so freshly made before!"

"Go and have a look. Take one and have a flip through it. If there's a book that you find interesting, let me know, and I'll purchase it for you. Don't be so shy, Bells! It won't hurt to touch one! Here, take a look at this book and tell me what you think of it."

He placed a book into my hands.

Like a young girl who had been given a jewelled bracelet for the first time, I stared at the book in my

hands in wonder. The cover was made of the smoothest wood I had ever seen, and on top of it was the finest leather with a strap. I opened it, and the parchment was cut evenly and the ink on it was still quite dark, not the faded letters I had always seen.

There were elegant and well-drawn illustrations next to the text.

It had obviously been drawn with care and patience.

"You like the book, young Mistress?" asked the book seller. "It's a romance one. The story is about a beautiful Princess who had been shut up in a tower for most of her childhood and girlhood. Her father was a greedy King who only cared about money."

"What happened?" I said, interested.

"Well, she was captured by a dragon and the King announced that the man who could rescue her, would become King after his death, and will have the hand of his daughter in marriage. The son of a poor woodcutter decided to earn his family a couple of coins, left his dilapidated home with an axe, and went to rescue the Princess. He decapitated the dragon, and returned the Princess to the King. The Princess and the woodcutter's son soon married and lived happily ever after. The story is obviously in more detail than what I just told you. There are fine pictures to help you understand the story. The scribes and monks who wrote this story are quite brilliant story tellers."

"It sounds like a wonderful tale."

"It is, Mistress! It is!"

"How many copies of it do you have?"

"Two, I believe."

"It must be very costly then."

"Nay, Mistress! Only three pounds! Many noble ladies like yourself, had expressed interest in buying and reading this very book. Unfortunately, they never purchased it, on the grounds of frivolity. Even if I was willing to sell it to them for a single pound! Nobles have no sense of imagination these days! Always the serious books get sold out quickly!"

"I'll purchase it," said Edward, before I could say another word. "While we're on the topic of good books, what other interesting, imaginative books are there that you would recommend this lady? Any book that don't have facts in it?"

The book seller rummaged around and handed me another book.

It was just as finely made as the other one.

"What's it about?" I inquired.

The book seller smiled mysteriously.

"Read it and find out," he said to me. "You won't regret it. Sir, it's three pounds. Do you want this book too, fair Mistress? If this doesn't interest you, you can always find me here every day. If you want your money back, I'll give it to you back if the book doesn't fit your tastes. I trust you won't ruin it, but please keep the books safe from harm. It takes months to make a single copy, and a lot of effort and hard work gets put into it."

"I understand," I said, hugging the books closer to me.

Edward held out a basket (he had bought it from a nearby stall earlier on) and I placed the books carefully in, making sure no dirt is near the books.

"I'll carry it," Edward offered.

Having a feeling I would drop it or trip, I handed him the basket.

"Where do you want to go next?" he asked.

"I don't know," I admitted. "There's so much to see!"

Edward laughed and led me to a jewellery stall. I didn't really care about jewellery, but something about those bracelets, necklaces, rings and brooches dazzled me. The jeweller glanced at me and Edward, and went back to creating a sparkling necklace fit for a Queen. He seemed less friendly and talkative than the book seller who sold us my treasured books.

"Just stay here for a minute," Edward told me. "If you want something, keep it mind until I return. I won't be long. Don't try to wander far."

He left and I looked at the assortment of rings and bracelets.

"Looking for something, my dear?" said the old jeweller, pushing his glasses back onto his nose. "A

present for a friend? A bracelet for yourself? Maybe a necklace?"

"Maybe," I muttered.

"You have pretty brown eyes. Not many ladies have brown eyes these days. Many tend to have blue or green. Brown eyed ladies think it's bad luck to have that eye colour. I think it's beautiful. Will you wait here for a minute, young one?"

"Very well?"

"I won't be long."

The jeweller rummaged through a bunch of bracelets.

After a couple of seconds, he slipped my wrist into a well-wrought bracelet made from silver, and decorated with jewels of a stunning shade of brown. I had never liked brown much, but this brown jewel on the bracelet was hypnotisingly pretty. I moved my wrist around, to catch the shine of the jewels in the sunlight. The bracelet I received from the Blacks at Christmas, was quite nice, but it didn't seem to attract me to it as much as this one. It felt like the bracelet chose me to be its owner over all the other far more beautiful noble ladies who came here.

"It suits you," said the jeweller, watching me. "I did the right thing to wait all those years to find the perfect owner for that lovely bracelet. Many women wanted it as an heirloom, but I refused them all. Even if they offered quite a lot of money for it. I just knew the right girl would come along for it! What do you think of it, young lady?"

"It matches me so well," I said, admiring the bracelet.

The jeweller cracked a smile.

His ancient face had scars all over it.

Something tells me that he hadn't smiled in quite a while.

"Keep it," the jeweller said, picking up the necklace he's working on. "If it matches you well, then take it for yourself. Don't pay for it. You don't pay for the colour of your eyes, or the colour of your hair. The bracelet will become a part of you eventually. If it breaks or a jewel falls out, let me know and I'll fix it for you. Free of charge. Don't argue about it. Even if you were a peasant or an impoverished noblewoman, I would still have given this to you. If you are willing to do me a favour, it would be ideal not to tell anyone else what I just told you."

"I won't tell anyone," I vowed.

The jeweller nodded.

"Bells," said Edward, walking up to me, with a bright smile on his face. "Nothing shiny or pretty caught your attention? Don't worry, there are other jewellery stalls you can look through. Why don't we go and have a look at the food?"

As we leisurely walked towards a food stall, Edward spun me around. When I dizzily faced him again, he held out a flower.

I blinked and looked closer.

It was no ordinary flower.

Oh God! It must've costed Edward a fortune!

The flower (a rose) was completely made from jewels. The stem and leaves were made of large and small Emeralds, and the rose petals were different types of Rubies, that somehow matched each other. It was just for decorative purposes, but to me, it meant much more than an ornament. It was the symbol of Edward's eternal love for me. The jewels would always be glittering like the stars in the sky, and Edward's love for me would never fade.

"It must've been so expensive," I said, tears glistening in my eyes.

"Nothing is expensive for me," said Edward gently. "When it comes to showering you with tokens and gifts of my love to you. I bought this gift from a woman who claims to have magical powers. She said that if the jewels dull, my love for you will diminish."

I sniffled and wiped away my tears at the corner of my sleeve.

Edward handed me a silk handkerchief.

"No need for tears," said Edward softly. "Do you want to keep looking or do you want to go home? We can get some more books if you'd like. The basket's still quite empty. Do you want to go and buy some wooden or glass figurines? What is it, Bells? Is there something about this jewelled rose that upsets you or traumatises you? Tell me, Bells. Are you upset that I spent too much money on you? I can always return this if it upsets you so much."

"It's so sweet," I wept. "No one had ever done this to me before."

Edward embraced me lovingly.

"I love you," he murmured into my ear. "I'll die for you. There's nothing I won't do for you. If you want me to stab Jacob in his spine, and disembowel him, I'll do it. If you want our wedding to be the most splendid fete that ever happened, I'll do everything to make it true. If you want me to get a star for you, I'll do everything in my power to succeed."

We both held the jewelled rose.

Our love will last forever; nothing will break us apart.

* * *

**Please review or let me know whether you like it or not! If no one responds, there's always the doubtful feeling that no one likes it... :( Oh, and wedding bells are ringing for the next chapter! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter XI

**April 6****th****, 1512**

Finally! The day had arrived! The day Edward and I had chosen for our wedding. It'll be held outside, instead of in an austere church.

Aro I, had decided only to come for the reception.

Rosalie and her husband had grudgingly accepted our invitation to the wedding. Edward insisted on her attending the wedding (being his sister and all), and I didn't mind if she didn't want to go. If I told Edward this, he would be unhappy with me. Emmett wasn't pleased with his betrothal with Princess Renata. He had decided not to go.

I was quite upset about it.

Emmett was kind to me whenever I saw him.

It was devastating he couldn't go.

"Don't worry," Edward comforted me. "Emmett will get around it. He's never angry for long. If you really want him to come, you can try and convince Rosalie to help. When he's in his mood swings, Rosalie's one of the only people that can calm him down and make him happy! It isn't your fault. Carlisle wants us happy, and to do that, he had sacrificed Emmett's."

"That's not right," I said quietly. "If Emmett's unhappy to marry Renata, then I'll call off the wedding. It makes me feel guilty when I'm happy and other people aren't. I'm sorry, but I don't want Emmett to marry against his will, while we're happily married. It's not right. You will do anything for me (within reason of course), and my happiness is your happiness. My only wish is for Emmett to attend our joyous occasion as a loving brother. I don't want him to feel forced to come. Please, Edward. Without Emmett, the wedding won't continue anymore."

Edward looked pained.

"What about Aro I?" he asked.

"He can go home," I said calmly.

"Bells! This is the King of Volterra we're talking about! We can't just send him home! We'll be in stocks by the end of the day! We should view it as an honour for the King to attend our wedding! We can't cancel it! Esme and Alice would be devastated!"

"Edward. I refuse to say my wedding vows unless Emmett is happy. Even if Esme and Alice's hard work goes to nothing. I'm sorry."

"It's unfair, Bells."

"I know. I'm truly sorry."

Tears streamed down my cheeks like a waterfall.

"Edward," I said tearfully. "Why are you so perfect?! You're the dream man of every girl! Why?! Why do you have to be wonderful?! There's no one in the world I would marry other than you! Your mission to give me a happy life is so sweet of you! Please! I can't go through with this wedding! I just can't! It makes me feel sick all over!"

"Bells!" said Edward, almost heartbroken.

"Why do you call me that? It's the most charming name anyone gave me. Your voice is the sound of a gentle, flowing melody that'll never end! Edward! Please! Cancel the wedding. Give Esme and Alice the money or something."

"I call you 'Bells' because Jacob polluted the beautiful name of Isabella, and stole the name 'Bella' like a thief in the night. He won't dare take that name I thought up for you! If he does, I'll cut off his tongue before he can call you that!"

"Why can't you and Jacob just live in peace?!"

"A world's never perfect. Everyone has to have an enemy."

"Yours has to be Jacob."

"Unfortunately. I'll go and talk to Emmett."

Edward kissed my forehead and left.

"Bella!" said Alice, arriving at the door. "There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere! Come with me! The seamstresses have finally finished making your dress! It's been months, and they had to keep redoing it because the stitching was crooked and the pearls weren't perfect and so on. If I was a seamstress or dress maker, it would've taken me a couple of weeks at the most! Not bloody two and a half months like those women did!"

"Wait," I said, with a frown. "Two and a half months?"

Ignoring my question, Alice dragged me into a room I haven't been in before.

It was a fairly sized room with plenty of space to walk around. It was quite small for an average noblewoman, but the Cullens never cared about society standards. Today, the bed had been pushed to one side of the room and tables were placed next to one another across it. In the middle of the room, was a large glass mirror, gilded with gold, the reflective surface was dust-less. Staring at it was like staring at a clean, ripple-less pond.

"This is my room," Alice told me. "I moved a couple of furniture around to change it from a bed chamber to a dress chamber fit for a Queen! Look away from the mirror for a second and close your eyes. I want to show you your dress."

With a sigh, I turned around and closed my eyes.

I felt Alice's hands fiddle with my dress and gasped when it fell to the ground.

"Don't be so modest," I heard Alice say. "We're both females."

New, raw material touched my skin, and it felt surprisingly cool and comfortable against my skin. I had thought it would be extremely itchy and uncomfortable, but I must've underestimated Alice's choice of materials and taste.

"Open your eyes," Alice ordered.

I opened my eyes and gasped again.

The dress alone must've costed a fortune! The dress was silver (square-necked) with trumpet sleeves. I looked at the turned-back cuffs, and saw it was a darker shade of silver, lined with fur. The forepart of the dress was lightly patterned and the colour was white, which matched the undersleeves. The square-neck line was seeded with tiny white Diamonds. The lining between the skirt and the bodice was also lined with the same small Diamonds. The materials were rich and fine. The shoes were more expensive. It was made completely from glass and more Diamonds. It had tiny heels (heeled shoes were the newest fashion in Court-according to Alice).

"I can't wear those shoes," I said uncertainly. "For one thing, they're so pretty and fragile. I don't want to crush them accidently on the aisle. It would be such a shame to see the glass shattered on the floor. The King will laugh."

"Don't worry," Alice comforted me. "They won't break."

"How do you know?"

"I made sure it's a tough type of glass that won't crush to pieces."

"Alice, you shouldn't have done all this. It's so costly! How can we pay all of it? I don't think I can pay you back alone-"

"Nonsense! You're my sister now!"

The door opened and Rosalie came in.

"Rosalie!" said Alice cheerfully. "Right on time! Come and help do Bella's hair! You are one of the leading hairstylists in Court! I'm sure you know which hairstyle best suits Bella! I have all the brushes and ribbons and jewels and other accessories on that table over there! Do you want to do Bella's hair instead of the mirror or when she's sitting down?"

"There's no need," I said hastily. "You don't have to do my hair, Rosalie. It isn't right for a Duchess to do the hairstyle of a future Viscountess."

Rosalie swept past me, took off her ermine cloak and handed it to Alice.

"I'll be delighted to do your hair," said Rosalie sweetly.

I had no idea whether she was lying or telling the truth.

"Sit down," said Rosalie, pulling out a chair for me. "Will you be wearing a hood? No. Not many people can still think of your marriage with Jacob legal. It'll be good for you to be presented to the guests as a fresh new bride."

She gently brushed my hair and placed the brush back down. She braided a couple of strands and twisted my hair into a bun.

Rosalie slipped a silver circlet (decorated with Diamonds) into my hair and stood back to admire the

results. She pulled off the two rings on my fingers, and took the bracelet from my wrist. Why's Rosalie taking away all my jewellery? I had thought Edward would appreciate my initiative in choosing a couple of accessories to wear.

"Maybe a necklace?" Alice suggested. "Esme's one?"

"Would she mind?" inquired Rosalie. "It's supposed to be for you…It'll go against traditional vows and everything though."

Normally, the bride's mother hands down her own heirloom necklace to the eldest bride, and other necklaces of lesser value to her younger daughters. In the Cullens' case, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett's mother is dead, and all her jewels were willed to Rosalie on the day of Rosalie's wedding. Having only one daughter, Esme would (in turn), hand all her jewels to Alice when Alice marries. My own mother wouldn't relinquish a single jewel to me on my first wedding with Jacob. None of us had told her that I left him and is remarrying Edward.

She would be utterly furious.

"She won't mind," Alice said brightly. "I'm never getting married."

"You're not?" I said, puzzled.

Alice smiled and pranced off, probably to fetch Esme's necklace.

Now, it was just Rosalie and me.

I looked at myself properly in the mirror.

Rosalie and Alice are fairy godmothers. They had changed me from a poor, abused and traumatised little girl into a beautiful, confident, well-off young woman. If Edward and I made our own wedding arrangements, we probably would've stuffed up the whole thing, and my dress would never be as fancy or fine as this one!

"Rosalie," I said hesitantly. "Why did you do my hair? You're Her Grace, the Duchess of Rochester, and I am only Mistress Isabella Swan. Last time we met (before your wedding), you were rather cold to me. Why the change of affections?"

Rosalie was silent.

Had I offended her in some way?

It wouldn't be the first time…

"You're the first woman Edward truly loved," Rosalie said quietly. "You weren't as evil as I thought you would be, and your fashion sense it terrible! I can't allow Edward to see his bride in such poor quality gowns and a messy hairstyle! Maybe it's something else that helped change my feelings towards you. Can you guess what it is?"

I stared at Rosalie, and the truth dawned on me.

"You're pregnant?" I whispered,.

"Yes!" said Rosalie softly, her eyes full of excitement and happiness I had never seen in her eyes or facial expressions before. "I've seen the physician, and he's confidently assured me that the child will be healthy, and will live! Don't tell the others yet!"

"I won't," I promised her.

Rosalie's with child! This changes everything! She might be nicer to me more often now! I won't have to fear offending her as much as I already do! Royce King II must be overjoyed at the news of his wife carrying his son and heir! Hopefully all goes well and the child survives. Hundreds of questions swarmed my mind, but before I could ask them to Rosalie, Alice skipped into the room, followed by Esme (who was holding a small mahogany box).

"Hello Bella," said Esme warmly.

"Esme!" I said, jumping up.

"Watch it!" snapped Rosalie. "Your circlet isn't perfectly in place yet!"

I hastily sat back down.

"You must be excited," said Esme, opening the box. "You'll be marrying the love of your life. Have you heard the news? I'm sure you're aware that Aro I is bringing a couple of nobles with him for the reception, with you and Edward's permission of course."

I nodded.

"I had a look at the guest list," continued Esme. "Something struck me as odd. Most of the people that

are invited, I know. Are you aware that the Blacks are invited?"

I stared at her in horror.

"How can it be?!" I moaned. "I didn't invite them! Edward didn't either! Please don't tell me that the King had decided to take both William and Jacob as two noblemen part of his retinue! Why would he do such a thing?!"

"He's the King," said Alice sympathetically.

"We'll keep them away from you," Rosalie said decidedly.

"How?" I said miserably. "They're strong and quick."

"Don't be so pessimistic," Rosalie scolded. "I'm the Duchess of Rochester, remember? I have higher status than the Blacks. They'll have to stand aside for me. Royce and I have twenty guards each. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if ten of them are posted near you in the reception. I only need ten. You can have the poison tester with you too. Royce _insisted_ that I take the poison tester with me. He can be so overreacting at times. Don't eat anything without it being tested."

"Why? The reception will be here in the hall! The cooks are people we know! They won't take any bribes from outsiders! They're extremely loyal to you Cullens! I'm sure that all of them won't even listen to the assassins-to-be."

"Just in case. Believe me."

"Why am I being treated as a delicate porcelain doll?"

"EDWARD! GET OUT!" screeched Alice, slamming the door shut. "YOU KNOW THE RULES! YOU CAN'T SEE THE BRIDE UNTIL THE CEREMONY BEGINS! IF I SEE YOU PEEPING AT BELLA THROUGH A CRACK IN THE DOOR, I'LL SWEEP YOU OUT INTO THE COURTYARD WITH A BROOM! DON'T YOU DARE LAUGH! I WILL DO WHAT I SAID I WOULD DO!"

I looked around, but Alice had the door closed already.

It all felt like a dream.

Like all the other women on their wedding days, I was walked to the altar by my father (he was secretly brought here by Jasper without my mother knowing). He was relieved and grateful to the Cullens for saving me from Jacob.

To make matters better, Emmett was here!

It was so perfect to see the four Cullen siblings sitting together in the front row, big smiles and approval on their faces. Carlisle and Esme were next to them, beaming with pride and love. I'm pleased that they'll accept me as a Cullen, not a Black or a Swan. Alice is always friendly towards me, and Rosalie even approved of me becoming Edward's bride!

I was glad that I had the support of every Cullen to marry Edward. I didn't want anyone to be opposed to our union.

Edward was speechless when I reached my destination.

His eyes couldn't move from my dress.

Alice did an excellent job on choosing my dress.

We both faced Bishop Weber.

"Do you, Viscount Edward Cullen of Forks," began Bishop Weber. "Son of His Lordship, the Earl of Olympia, take Mistress Isabella Swan as your lawfully wedded wife through sickness and health till death do your part?"

"I do," said Edward steadily.

"Do you, Mistress Isabella Swan," said the Bishop, watching me like a hawk."Daughter of Sir Charles Swan, take His Lordship, the Viscount of Forks, as your lawfully wedded husband through sickness and health till death do you part?"

"I do," I murmured.

The Bishop looked at both Edward and me.

"With the power invested in me," he announced. "By His Majesty, the King of Volterra, I pronounce you man and wife, Viscount and Viscountess of Forks. Of this union, the Noble Houses of Cullen and Swan are united forever. May your lives be prosperous and joyous. May your union bring forth many fruit to continue the righteous, magnificent line of Cullen-Swan! Viscount Forks, you have waited for this moment; you can kiss the bride!"

Without hesitating, Edward kissed me fully on the lips.

The Cullen siblings cheered, and Edward and I were showered with petals. Edward and I broke apart, and I saw my father's eyes were brimmed with tears and pride. He never had the courage to stand up to my headstrong mother, but thanks to Carlisle and Jasper, my father agreed to attend our wedding to lead me to Edward as what fathers are supposed to have done. I wondered what he'll do now that the ceremony is over.

"Everything alright?" said Edward, smiling contently at me.

"What'll happen to my father?" I said softly.

"What do you mean?"

"Jasper took him here, but I don't think he has the courage to go home and face my mother. My mother will murder him in his sleep or something. I don't want my father to suffer anymore than he did, living with that cruel-hearted mother of mine."

"Don't worry about it. Your father won't have to stay with Renee anymore. Being my father-in-law, he'll always be welcomed at Carlisle Castle as a family member, not a honoured guest. He can stay as long as he wants to, and won't have to pay. He'll rid himself of Renee very soon. I'll tell you about it at a later time. I think for now, we should enjoy ourselves and lead the guests to the hall. Aro I and his nobles will probably be waiting impatiently for us there. You know impatient noblemen these days. Always selfish and never caring for others. Always turning up for the food and treating our houses as if it's their own. Aro I is worse than that. Twice as worse. Your father won't be joining us, for the safety of his life. He'll have a lavish meal prepared for him in his room."

"Oh good."

The two of us embraced and were pelted with more petals.

We smiled at the attendants and walking to the door.

Carlisle and Esme followed us, holding hands. Behind them was Rosalie and Royce II, then Emmett and Jasper. Behind them were the guests. I noticed that Alice had sneaked off somewhere. What struck me odd was why she never went near the Volterran royals or the Court. She was probably the only Cullen I knew that had never set foot there.

"She's gone to show your father his chambers," Edward whispered. "Alice never likes the Court. She prefers the solitude and life away from other noblemen. Don't worry. She'll turn up for the feast. Ready to greet the King?"

I nodded.

We went into the Castle and met Aro I on the way.

"Well," said Aro I slyly. "The newly wedded Viscount and Viscountess of Forks!"

"Your Majesty," said Edward, bowing. "I'm sure you met my wife, Lady Isabella Cullen? You know the other members of the Cullen family. Introductions won't be needed. Ah, have you seen my brother-in-law, His Grace of Rochester?"

Royce stepped forward with Rosalie and bowed.

Rosalie curtsied.

"Ah, Royce," said Aro I dryly. "I see that you've found yourself a beautiful, intelligent wife. You must've been honeymooning in the country for the last couple of weeks. I haven't seen you at Court. Once this wedding is over, you should come back! I miss your company. Take your charming wife with you. The Queen is always in need for new ladies-in-waiting, and I'm sure the Duchess of Rochester will be delighted to serve her."

"It'll be an honour," spoke Rosalie.

Edward frowned slightly when Aro I's eyes lingered a little longer than necessary at Rosalie. I had a nasty gut feeling that serving Queen Sulpicia wasn't the only reason Aro I wanted Rosalie at Court. He could've asked any noblewoman, but he chose her!

"Please come in," said Edward, leading the way into the hall.

Normally, the King would sit at the head of the table (even if he's the guest), but in wedding receptions, even the King himself had to yield precedence at the head of the table to the bridegroom. However, he is given the seat on the right of the bridegroom, and receives the honour of being served first. The Queen would be in the same position. Aro I seemed a little annoyed he wouldn't be seated at the head of the table, but he didn't complain about it.

To my horror, Jacob was in Aro I's immediate retinue.

"My brothers," introduced Aro I. "Princes Caius and Marcus. Their wives are Princesses Athenodora and Didyme. No other introductions are needed."

For a second, I was too terrified to move.

What is Jacob doing here?!

What on earth is Aro I up to?!

Jacob silently sat next to Princess Didyme, while William sat in between Jacob and Prince Marcus. This can't be happening! Why is the King fond of the Blacks? So fond that they were given the right to be in the intimate circle of the royal family, and the permission to sit in between a Royal Prince and Princess! Both Blacks are supposed to sit with the other noblemen!

Edward stood up and clapped his hands.

The doors opened in unison from all sides of the hall, and an army of servants walked in, holding platters of delicious food.

The wedding feast had begun.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! :) My engine had been fully charged by those great reviews! What do you think of the chapter? Will Jacob ruin the wedding feast? The next chapter's on the way! **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter XII

**April 6****th****, 1512**

I felt uncomfortable throughout the whole feast. The food was delicious (as usual), but I had lost my appetite and hunger.

I couldn't tell Edward about it either.

He was at the other end of the table.

Queen Sulpicia sullenly sat next to me, taking tiny morsels of the food on her plate. I felt like a pig compared to her. It would be considered rude if the hostess or any noblewomen ate more than the Queen or a Princess of Volterra. Esme glanced occasionally at Carlisle (who was at Edward's other side), and then at Jacob and William.

"Ah! The meal was delicious!" said Aro I, throwing his napkin onto the ground. "What do you say, Eddie? Do you want to get the presents now and get it over with? The dancing can commence after! It's just my opinion, but what do you think?"

"Very well," Edward said, standing up. "Isabella?"

I stood up.

All the other guests followed suit.

Edward and I led them to the dance hall. Two small thrones were placed on the slightly raised platform, and other chairs were placed all around the hall. Edward helped me sit on a throne, and he sat on the other. Above it was a canopy with the Cullen emblem on it. The other Cullens, Volterran royals and guests lined up in precedence order. I glanced at the back of the hall, and noticed Alice standing near the back door, watching us. She caught sight of me looking at her, and smiled. I smiled back at her, and turned my attention back to the present ceremony.

A herald stood next to us.

"Presenting, His Majesty, the King Aro I of Volterra!" announced the herald. "And Her Majesty, the Queen Sulpicia of Volterra!"

Aro I and Sulpicia were in front of us.

Aro I bowed slightly and his wife curtsied a little.

Weddings were the only time that royals bow to nobles.

"I'm pleased to see that you two are happily married," said Aro I, dripping with sarcasm. "This is our wedding gift to you, my dear friends. I hope from now on, there'll be ah, better relations between your family and the Royal House of Volterra. It'll be painful to sign the execution warrant for the two of you after this day."

He presented us with a small pouch of coins and Sulpicia gave us a variety of fruit in a beautifully hand-weaved basket. Something told me that Sulpicia made it herself and handpicked the apples, oranges, peaches and plums from the trees in the orchard.

"You didn't have to do this," I said to the Queen.

"Oh?" said Queen Sulpicia, her eyebrows raised. "Why's that, Lady Cullen?"

"You're the Queen of Volterra! You shouldn't be out in the orchard, picking fruit for wedding presents and feasts! It doesn't seem right. It seems rather…odd. I wasn't aware that royals can pick fruits like what peasants and servants do!"

"These fruits are of my own handiwork. I planted the seeds and watered them myself. Nothing else delights me than planting and picking fruit. I thank you for reminding me of my status, Lady Cullen, but I can assure you that I give baskets of fruit away to my acquaintances and female relatives of ambassadors in state visits. The Volterran citizens receive occasional baskets as well. Enjoy your fruit. You might have a, ah, craving for it."

Aro I snickered.

I blushed.

The King and Queen moved aside.

Prince Caius and Princess Athenodora stepped up and bowed/curtsied slightly.

"You might find our gifts rather useful," said Prince Caius, producing a bolt of silk. "Being the son and a daughter-in-law of a peer, you'll need to appear in Court at least twice a month. You'll be expected to wear different attires every day, and if you're spending a whole day with the royal family, you'll have to change every time we meet. A lot to take in, but you'll understand. If you need help understanding, I'm sure someone can help explain."

Edward thanked them, and Prince Marcus and Princess Didyme came up to us.

From them, we received another two bolts of silk.

Judging by Prince Caius's quick instructions of Court life, Edward and I might seriously need to use these current bolts of silk as well as make a couple of new clothes. He hadn't told me when we would go to Court yet, but it's better to be safe than sorry. It would be useful if the other nobles give us different types of silk for wedding gifts.

Rosalie and Royce presented us with two chests. One was filled with a variety of silks and the other full of jewels and expensive jewellery. How they could afford it, I have no idea. I was aware that Royce was the richest nobleman in Volterra, but jewels, jewellery, silks and the chests must've costed a fortune! Edward and I didn't even deserve it! I couldn't even remember what we gave them on their wedding day! It definitely wasn't as expensive as this!

Edward was speechless.

"Thank you, Your Graces," I spoke for him.

Rosalie smiled and she and Royce stepped aside.

It was soon Jacob and William's turn.

Edward tensed and sat more forward (he was leaning back in boredom). I couldn't help, but feel a little terrified and scared. Jacob had the surliest look on his face. William scowled when he approached us. The others were silently watching. Everyone in Volterra and the nearby kingdoms and duchies of Washington must've all heard about my divorce with Jacob. There were rumours about whether I was legally allowed to marry Edward. Aro I gave his permission, but others weren't certain that the King's permission was legal enough for a remarriage a few weeks after an annulment. Many were waiting to see whether I'll be barren to Edward or not.

"My Lord of Quileute," said Edward calmly. "Baron Black."

"Viscount Cullen," said William, gritting his teeth. "Such a pleasure to see you again. I'm pleased to be invited to your wedding. However, you chose your wife rather unwisely. From all the ladies in Court, you decided to marry this, this slut!"

Aro I chuckled.

Jacob stroded up closer to us. I shrank against the throne. Jacob pulled out his present-a Ruby-studded sword-and showed it to us. His eyes were full of maniacal fury. An eye expression I had never seen on his face before in my life!

"This is Ruby-studded!" Jacob hissed. "I'm sure you can tell it costed quite a fortune. In three years' time, it'll be redecorated with more Rubies, this time less expensive. It'll be a special type of jewel; the jewels keeping you alive, Isabella Swan. This sword will be covered from blade to hilt with your blood, and it won't cost much! Only courage!"

Royce, Emmett and Jasper all gripped the hilt of their swords.

Jacob dropped the sword at Edward's feet and stormed out the room.

A cloud of gloom had settled in the room.

William mockingly bowed at us and walked off. The Blacks were always up to no good, but I had never thought they would ruin my wedding day! Aro I knew that they hated me and the Cullens, but why did he invite them?! It was humiliating for the Blacks to watch me marry their worst enemy, Edward! It didn't make any sense!

"Well!" said Aro I, his clapping echoing around the room. "That was wonderful entertainment! We should do it more often! You should've seen it, Eddie! There he was, acting like a dog and threatening you, and your brothers and your brother-in-law all pulled out their swords! Wonderful! You should be my official jester, Eddie! You'll be a great success! You too, Bella! Both of you are comedians! Have you got any other interesting plays ready?"

I stared at him, furious.

How dare he think of this as a play?!

Edward clenched his fists in anger. I had never seen him this angry before. He was more enraged than he was when he injured Jacob. This was a whole different side of Edward I had never seen before. What could've possibly made him this angry? Aro I's comments were immensely rude, but that isn't something to be fully mad at! Is it something about Aro I that irritated him? Edward stood up and jumped down from the platform. He brandished a sword (the one Jacob gave him) and with two swift steps, he had Aro I pinned against the wall, sword against his throat.

"No!" shouted Emmett.

Jasper wrested the sword from Edward, but was unsuccessful; he was thrown against the wall at the other side of the room.

Emmett lurched at Edward, and bear-hugged him.

Royce pushed Aro I away from Edward.

"You take his side?!" yelled Edward. "Rosalie shouldn't have married you!"

"Even though we're now family," said Royce calmly. "Our first duty is to the King and Volterra. Then it is to the family. On the battlefield against intruders and rebels, I'll be on your side. Unless your family members are the rebels. If you continue behaving as a traitor, I will have to take action, and will make sure that Isabella and Rosalie will never see you again."

"That won't be necessary," I said, descending from the platform. "Edward will behave. I promise. He's been angry lately, and his temper uncontrollable. He'll be a polite and loyal man by the end of the day, I promise you that."

I held Edward's arm tightly.

I will never let him go…

Not for my life, or even pots of gold.

"I see," smirked Aro I. "Unfortunately, I can't take your word on that, Lady Isabella. Whenever we met, Edward seemed rather…rebellious. A young man he may be, but I need to be assured of every man's loyalty to me and to the Crown. You're a woman, and you may not understand all this. I've considered numerous times whether it would be for the best, if your Edward deserves to go on trial on suspicion of high treason. I'm a merciful man, Lady Isabella. Edward looks as if he's a fine soldier and politician. I need those types of men around me. You seem like a reliable and capable woman, Lady Isabella. Even though I am a merciful King, I can't allow this to go around. I expect the both of you to join the Duke and Duchess of Rochester in Court next week."

"That bloody Black ruined our wedding!" raged Edward, as we were in the carriage, on the way to Court as we were ordered.

"He didn't," I said for the hundredth time. "It was Aro I."

"All the hard work put into it, just for it to end in total disaster! We should never had invited that arrogant, selfish man! Alice would've been more happy if it was just us! But _no_, the King insisted he wanted to come, and he ended up staying at our home for TWO FUCKING DAYS! Do you remember what he gave us for a wedding present?!"

"A pouch of gold."

"A _tiny_ pouch of gold."

"Edward, forget it. You're lucky you weren't executed."

Edward grumbled, but said nothing.

It had been agreed that Rosalie and Royce will give us a quick tour of the palace. It was Aro I's favourite place of residence from his fifty palaces and castles all over Volterra. It was the palace where he was born and spent most of his childhood.

I wished Edward would less grumpy and more of the handsome, cheerful man I met around two years ago. Maybe he would be happier when we arrive.

Personally, I was excited.

I had never been at Court before.

For a week, Rosalie and I had been sending messages to each other secretly, and Rosalie had already begun sewing baby clothes. For as long as I knew her (which wasn't very long), she wasn't the type to sew anything for anyone. She seemed the type to wear beautiful dresses and shiny jewels, all being paid for by her doting and indulgent husband. I did notice that Rosalie had changed from the vain, elegant, jealous girl that I met on my first visit to Carlisle Castle, to a beautiful, caring woman, who's ready to be a mother. I hoped she and the baby will survive childbirth in eight months' time. I'll be terrible if Rosalie gives birth to a stillborn or dies!

"Why isn't Alice at Court?" I asked.

"She's keeping Esme company," answered Edward. "Alice would be well-suited for Court, but with the rest of us away, Esme will be lonely by herself. Alice is Esme's daughter, in flesh and blood. Alice is pretty happy looking after Esme."

"It'll be good if she comes to Court at least once in her life. Edward, I know you don't seem to like Court, but can you please look like you're pleased to come? I don't want to lose you. If Edward imprisons you, he might declare our marriage unlawful, and send me back to William Manor as the wife of Jacob. You won't be able to rescue me if you're locked up and an execution bill written on your head! Please, Edward. I know you hate the King and what he does and says, but for your life, for _our_ lives, don't mess up your last chance to live."

"Bells, what do you mean?"

"The King hates you."

"He's sadistic and loves entertainment."

"No, he really hates you. Aro I sees our family as a major threat and possible rebels. Especially you, because you're charismatic and have the skills of a leader. Aro I can arrange marriages for anyone, and no one can refuse it. You are the most intelligent man I ever knew, but when you're blinded with anger, you can't think straight."

Edward looked thoughtful. Anger and irritation had melted from him, and I was relieved that Edward was the same Edward I met and fell in love with. Hopefully he'll remain like this for the rest of our temporary time in Court.

"You're right," Edward agreed.

I smiled at him.

Edward smiled back.

"I can trust you with the politics of Volterra," he decided. "You seem to have a strong and clear understanding for it. As you said, Aro I fears us Cullens and want us bound to his family. There's only one way to do that; through marriage. As you said, he must be really terrified of me. You're right. He's the one that arranged for Rosalie to marry the Duke of Rochester. Rochester's a decent and faithful man, but the main reason Aro I wants Rosalie to marry him, is because Rochester's completely loyal to him. The Denalis are quite loyal to the King as well. Being the second son, Emmett is lucky to marry Princess Renata, but he isn't one that submits without a fight. Aro I will enjoy the show of Emmett rejecting the Princess. Emmett won't die. If I haven't fallen in love with you, it would be most likely that I would be betrothed to her, and that would be playing into Aro I's hands."

"How about Alice?" I inquired.

"You seem to care a lot about Alice! Aro I disliked her. He prefers blondes. Once we arrive, you'll probably notice that the Duchesses, Marchionesses and Countesses are mostly blonde-haired women, while the Viscountesses, Baronesses and so on are with darker hair. The Ladies-in-waiting in the highest positions are also blondes. Aro I chose them. Most of them are his ex-mistresses. The Queen never talks to them at all."

"His ex-mistresses?"

"He takes after his father. Aro I had always been unfaithful."

"Since the Queen bored him?"

"No. He married her when he was a six-year old Prince, at the old King's insistence. Sulpicia was always more clever than him, and that annoyed him. The only time they pretended to be the happy couple, is at state affairs. When they were fifteen, rumours are that Aro I slept with his first mistress! The Queen had never been pregnant. Not ever."

I cringed at the thought of Aro I and his mistresses.

Queen Sulpicia must be a sad woman! Unloved by a lustful, adulterous and unfaithful husband, who treated her as nothing more than a painted ornament! How can she stand her husband being dominated by his many mistresses, that he toss aside after he's finished with them?! Sulpicia must be a brave woman to put up with Aro I's ex-mistresses as her high-ranking Ladies-in-waiting, instead of choosing her own. If I was in her position, I would've died of a broken heart.

"Will you leave me for another woman?" I said suddenly.

"What?" said Edward, startled. "Of course not! I swore in the marriage vows that I'll love you to our deaths! Why would you think that I'll have a love affair with another woman? Oh! It must've been Aro I and Sulpicia! Sorry, Bells! I shouldn't have told you about it! You're the last person I want to cheat on for any woman in my path!"

I hugged him tightly.

Edward laughed and embraced me back.

We broke apart and the door opened.

The palace wasn't what I expected. Exteriorly, it was dark and sinister. I'd seen paintings of castles owned by the Blacks in the gallery of William Manor, and I had to admit that they looked beautiful and more pleasant than this castle in front of me. The Black castles, palaces and residences all had a sense of peace (even though the Blacks themselves aren't that peaceful and harmonious) and pride. This royal palace had nothing but feelings of gloom and uncomfortableness. Now I see why Edward hated the idea of going to Court. Alice is lucky to stay at home with Esme. None of them have to face the coldness of this piece of bricks.

"Now you know why I hate Court," said Edward quietly. "An unhappy atmosphere. If you think the outside is worse, wait till you see the inside. The only gardens that you can call attractive are the ones that the Queen made herself."

We were escorted inside.

There were raucous laughter from a room.

Edward looked at the guard who walked us in expectedly.

"That would be the feast hall, My Lord," he explained. "Only the King and his specially chosen guests may eat there. His guests vary almost everyday! Not even his family members all dine with him! The rest of the Court are served either in the dining hall upstairs or in their own rooms, depending whether they have permission from the King."

"I see," said Edward calmly. "I wasn't aware that it's dinner time. No one told us about the times. The King is expecting us. While we wait for him, is there a place we will be staying? He implied that we'll be with the Court for a while."

The guard looked uncomfortable.

"His Majesty didn't mention it, My Lord," he muttered.

"How long will the feast last for?" Edward asked. "It'll be rude if we interrupt them now. Would it be more convenient if we can be led to the suites of His and Her Graces of Rochester? The Duchess is my sister, and the Duke is my brother-in-law. I don't think they'll mind if we wait in their quarters for a couple of minutes or so."

"The feasts can last up to five or six hours, maybe even seven. It'll or depend on the King's appetite for the day. That explains why the cooks always make more food. The leftovers are given to the peasants. If there are even any."

"How about the Duke's quarters?"

"You can't go to any apartment without meeting the King."

"We're expected to wait here for six hours?"

"Presumably."

Edward threw his hat on the ground and sat on the ground.

"Would you like me to fetch two stools, My Lord?" offered the guard. "It isn't considered polite to sit on the ground if you're the son of a peer, or a peer yourself. Etiquette states that if you're a new arrival, you may sit on stools while waiting for the King. It is high treason if you sit on a chair when you meet the King in the Court for the first time."

Edward nodded grudgingly.

"This is an outrage," he grumbled, once the guard left.

I nodded in agreement.

"Expecting us to wait for him?!" Edward ranted softly. "That's unbelievable! I'm not waiting seven hours

for that gluttonous King to show his red face to us!"

"Edward!" I hissed. "Do you want to be executed? We're at the King's territory. We'll have to watch ourselves. You can't be that open now! I agree with you, but I want to stay alive, not die without having at least one Cullen child!"

"I'm taking you home in half an hour!"

"Aro I will think of it as impolite. We were invited here."

"He'll probably be drunk."

The oak doors swung open.

Edward and I jumped up.

Staggering out, tomato-red in the face, was Aro I, clutching a goblet. Wine splashed out of it, landing on the two men keeping him steady on his feet. I noticed Rosalie was a member of the party. Royce was one of those unfortunate men trying to keep the King up. Carlisle appeared at the bottom of the stairs, alert and watchful. How did he get there?!

"Well," slurred Aro I. "Eddie and Bella! Come to join us for the feast?"

* * *

**Should Rosalie's baby be a girl or boy? Any name suggestions? :) Please review! **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter XIII

**April 13****th****, 1512**

"Your Majesty," Edward said, with a low bow. "Such a pleasure to ah, meet you. Isabella and I have just arrived from our home-"

"Yes, yes," said Aro I, spilling more wine on Royce. "I'm not that stupid!"

He laughed crazily and leant on the other man's arm.

Royce looked pained.

"Perhaps we should put the King to bed?" suggested Sir Demetri. "He might feel more comfortable on a mattress of swan feathers with a woman for company? Perhaps the Queen? Maybe we'll finally see a direct royal heir in the nursery in a year's time! What do you say, men and ladies? It'll solve all succession problems in a couple of minutes!"

"Yes," agreed the man Aro I leant on. "Let's place the King to bed with the Queen! The Queen will be delighted with a child of her own! You saw how much she doted on her nieces and nephews! She clearly needs a child of her own!"

"No," spoke Carlisle.

"No?" said Sir Demetri, astonished. "I beg your pardon, My Lord of Olympia?"

"The King is drunk."

"You're quite blunt about it, My Lord!"

"It's the truth. I'm a physician. In a state like this, the King shouldn't be sleeping with any woman! He should sleep on his own bed, by himself. Who knows what he'll do to the Queen! Would you rather see the nursery empty for another year, or a mistress of his on the Throne as Queen consort? Volterra is already slowly plunging into decline, and with a mistress ruling Volterra with the King as her puppet? Believe me, it'll only get worse. I'm a physician first, a nobleman second. I'm treating the King just as I'm treating an ordinary, drunk man. I see that you all look rather puzzled. It's not very hard to understand. You should just trust me and follow my instructions."

"You expect us to believe you? This is the King we're talking about! You can't just treat him like an ordinary man! He's the divinely ordained King of Volterra! I can't allow our monarch to die! What will happen after that?!"

"Relax, Sir Demetri. Caius will be King."

"It'll be the first time that a brother becomes King!"

"What would you prefer? A bastard son on the Volterran Throne or the brother of the late King? Choose your pick, Sir Demetri. Would you rather serve a bastard who's mere presence will cause controversy throughout Volterra, or a man who might actually bring the country into prosperity and greatness? In either case, you'll probably remain the chief advisor to the future King, unless something drastic happens to sever the relationship."

"I'd rather see a legitimate son of Aro I on the Throne, if you don't mind. At this rate, you seem more politician than being a doctor."

"I second Carlisle," Royce declared.

The other people murmured.

After a couple of minutes, they agreed with Carlisle's decision.

Rosalie stepped next to us.

"I'll take you two to my chambers," she told us. "You'll stay with us for the night, until Aro I orders servants to take you to your apartments for your time here. It won't be particularly large, or comfortable, but it'll change later on. It'll all depend on how much the King admires you. If you're in high favour, your rooms will be more lavish. If he hates you-"

"We'll get worse?" I guessed.

Rosalie nodded, with a shudder. After what Edward told me about Aro I loving blondes, probably Rosalie is in extremely high favour and has fine apartments. Being her husband, Royce would almost certainly profit from it.

A sudden thought struck me; could Rosalie be Aro I's _mistress?_

The more I brooded on it (as she led me and Edward up to her chambers), the more it made sense, from what Edward said to me, and Rosalie's expressions and conditions. Rosalie's a blonde noblewoman, who has the wit and skills to enchant any rich man (perhaps even the King?). She's also pregnant. Could she be carrying the King's child?

"Nice room," I said, looking around.

There was a warm fire, crackling merrily in the fireplace at one side of the room. In the middle of the room, was a large mahogany table, with matching cushioned mahogany chairs. All around the room were more neatly placed chairs. Next to the biggest and most plushy cushioned chair, was a woven basket, full of unfinished sewing and embroidery. On the walls, were ravishing tapestries and paintings. I looked closer at the table, and saw a pack of cards on it.

"This is nothing!" laughed Rosalie.

"_Nothing?_" I repeated.

Rosalie laughed melodiously and opened the door of another room.

I gasped.

A huge oak bed was in the centre of the room, decked with a thick, embroidered quilt, and plump, decorated pillows (probably stuffed with swan feathers). There were two oak tables beside it on either side, one had a vase on it, filled with a variety of well-matched flowers. The other table had a small, jewelled dagger on it.

"This is where Royce and I sleep," explained Rosalie. "You can tell that we're in good relationships with the King, since our chambers are quite close to his. You might find our chambers quite warm. We have another fireplace here."

Across the room, was a smaller fireplace.

A fire had been made in it.

I looked around, and something caught my attention.

It was a bookshelf. It was built from oak and stuffed from top to bottom with books. They all seemed to be in good condition, and loved by Royce and Rosalie. It was a pleasant feeling to know that my sister-in-law was interested in classical literature from time to time, rather than being only aware of her looks, wit and ambition (if Rosalie had any). Maybe at a later date, the two of us could talk about a couple of books we read or have an interest in. Near the fireplace, was two oak chairs with comfortable cushions on it. My guess is that it's for a private time between Royce and Rosalie, around night time, when they aren't tired or ready to sleep yet.

"Is it really cold here?" I inquired. "It's the middle of Autumn and you have two fireplaces filled with a nice warm fire! Are you feeling ill or is every noblewoman and nobleman in this palace, stoking fires in their fireplaces to keep themselves warm? Now that I think about it, when we were near the feast hall, it felt a little chilly."

Rosalie pushed me closer to the fire.

I sighed in relief as the fire warmed me from my head to my toes.

"It's always cold here," Rosalie murmured. "I don't know why Aro I likes this palace. It's the coldest and chilliest of all his palaces and castles. Atmospheric and spiritual. I wonder whether he actually enjoys the frosty feeling of this palace, or just because he's born here. The King doesn't seem to have a fire set in his fireplace. Perhaps he's used to the cold weather and atmosphere of central Volterra. Bella, you might find it a little colder here than Winter at Carlisle Castle."

I shivered.

Rosalie didn't have to tell me about the chilliness. I wished Aro I would've chosen a warmer and more friendlier castle for his Court. Perhaps he deliberately chose this one to punish Edward for his rebellious nature towards him.

"Come," said Rosalie, leading us away. "I'll show you your chambers for the night."

"What is the schedule?" I asked.

Edward scoffed.

"Edward," said Rosalie sternly. "Do_ you_ know the Court schedule?"

"No," said Edward, pretending to be offended.

Rosalie opened another door.

"This is where you two will be staying tonight," Rosalie told us. "Before you settle in, I should tell you the usual Court schedule. Edward, you and Bella might not see each other all the time. Bella, I'll tell you your schedule first. I think it's easier to remember. You wake at five, and join the Queen and her other ladies in Mass at five thirty to seven. You'll breakfast until seven thirty and go with her to visit the royal children until eight thirty or nine (depending on the Queen). You'll accompany the Queen for a walk around the markets till nine thirty-"

"That's too much!" I moaned.

"Get used to it."

"What if she only sees the royal children until eight thirty?! Her walk will be for an hour! Who can walk without resting for that long?!"

"Bella! Use your brains! Mostly, it's walks in the markets! You'll be allowed to purchase things that meet your liking! You'll have to go in pairs though. You'll rest with the Queen until ten, and from ten to twelve thirty, you'll either embroider, sew, play cards, sing, play instruments, read or entertain the Queen in her chambers. At twelve thirty, you'll have afternoon tea till one. Then, you'll most likely garden or pick fruits from the orchard until three, and rest again until three thirty. Then you'll help weave baskets until five, and attend another Mass until six, and will be dismissed by the Queen. After six, you will be left to your own devices in your own chambers, unless the Queen requires your presence. You'll have two servants and two maids to attend to you."

"This is too complicated."

"You'll get used to it. It's really easy."

"How is it easy? I'll forget everything by tomorrow morning!"

"I'll be there too! I'll take care of you."

"How about Edward? Will I see him?"

"Ah, that's complicated."

"I have to serve the King," said Edward heavily. "And his routines aren't as strict as the Queen's. He might not even go to Mass everyday."

"He probably doesn't," agreed Rosalie. "But still, be awake at five, just in case. He might want an early breakfast, then a meeting with his Councillors until eight. If that happens, it usually means that Aro I wants to go hunting for the day. If you aren't invited to the hunt, you basically have nothing to do. If the Queen allows it, you can probably join Bella."

"When the Queen allows it?"

"The Queen's an extremely pious and saintly woman, you know."

Waking up at five in the morning was the most exhausting task I had ever done. It was more painful and agonising than being beaten up by Jacob.

I think.

My two maids dressed me silently.

A couple of weeks ago, Aro I sent me and Edward a message, stating that the only clothes we need to bring were the most splendid, decorative and jewelled ones for feasts and banquets. Our ordinary clothes would be provided for. Now I wished I was allowed to bring a couple of my own dresses. It would be a little more cheerful than this one!

I looked at myself in the mirror. The maids had changed me from my white, silk nightgown into a dark grey, fur-lined gown, with grey turned-back sleeves and a slightly darker grey sash at her waist. My gown opened at the front, revealing a light grey kirtle.

On my head, was a white hood and veil.

On top of that was a transparent material.

My dress and head wear suited the austere atmosphere wonderfully.

"Does everyone wear this?" I couldn't help asking.

A maid silently nodded.

"I see you're dressed," said Rosalie, entering the room. "If you want, you can have a small piece of apple or peach while you wait for the Queen outside her chambers. Mass will be dreadfully long and boring the first time you attend with the Queen. She's very religious, and would've sat in Mass for around four hours if she'd want to. At least Queen Sulpicia has consideration and shortened it to an hour and a half. The first time we attended Mass with her, it was _literally_ four hours! She must've noticed how sore and unhappy her maids were, and shortened it down. I hope you have a good time. Where's Edward? The King is going hunting today, and he's invited."

"Why aren't you dressed like this?!" I demanded.

Rosalie's attire was totally the opposite from mine.

She wore a blood red gown with richer red turned-back cuffs (lined with fur), with pale crimson undersleeves. Her skirt was white and patterned lightly in red. On one of her fingers was her Ruby wedding ring, and she wore a necklace consisting of fine golden chains and a couple of Rubies. Rosalie's hair had been combed neatly and left out. Weaved into it was a beautiful circlet, decorated with small Rubies that shone like little stars.

"I'm not serving the Queen today," Rosalie said, handing me an apple. "Eat up. You have twenty minutes left until Mass. The King wants me to join the royal hunt. Don't worry. I've organised for someone to help you around."

"Who?" I said at once.

"Jasper's sister-in-law, Lady Irina de Revin, the Countess of Witherdale."

"I don't even know her!"

"Don't worry! She'll take care of you. Irina's only a couple of years older than you. Her husband's Sir Laurent de Revin, the 2nd Earl of Witherdale, and a Councillor to Aro I. Irina's a pious woman, and is a good friend to the Queen. Sorry Bella. I would've took you around myself today, but I received the unexpected invitation to go hunting. You can probably imagine how boring tending to the Queen is, compared to an exciting hunt in the royal forests! Oh! I forgot to mention something! Being new to Court, you would surely be invited to at least one royal hunt! Think about it! You get to miss out a day of serving the Queen! A day of almost freedom!"

"I might _like_ serving the Queen. Rosalie, you might not, but who knows? Maybe I might find it enjoyable compared to hunting."

Rosalie shrugged.

"Your loss," she said flatly. "Come. I'll take you to the Queen's rooms."

I followed her out of her chambers, munching on the apple. I had only went to Mass thrice in my life, and had bad experiences in all three of them. The first time, I was six and fell asleep after an hour of listening to the droning of the priest. I was shaken awake by my furious mother. The second time, I was eight and sang the wrong psalms and hymns. I earnt a beating from my mother. When I was twelve, it was the last time I went to Mass (so far). I fell asleep and sang the wrong psalms and hymns in a three hour long Mass. Can't wait to see what happens this time…

I had finished the apple by the time we arrived.

Something told me it was the Queen's apartments.

Thirteen other girls (around my age) stood in front of it, whispering.

A couple of them watched Rosalie enviously.

I noticed that not all of them wore grey dresses.

A few wore pitch black dresses, and others wore a darker shade of grey.

Only one or two wore white.

"Your Grace," said a lady, curtseying to Rosalie. "This must be Lady Isabella Cullen. I see that the Queen had accepted you as a Lady-in-waiting without much questions. Excellent. I'm Lady Irina de Revin. Rosalie told me all about you, and I'll show you the routine and tasks for a couple of days, until Rosalie is attending the Queen with us."

"Thank you," I said uncertainly.

"Stand over there," Irina instructed.

I stood between another grey dressed woman and a lighter grey dressed woman.

The white dressed women were at the end of the line. I saw that they were all have blonde hair. The women closest to the door wore the darkest shade of black. There were a mixture of blond haired and dark haired women.

The door opened and Queen Sulpicia came out, wearing a black dress with a matching black hood, both had small black jewels on it. The only other colour I saw on her, was the necklace of the golden cross. I could only guess she has fair hair by the small bit of it under her hood. Behind Sulpicia came two tired-looking ladies, wearing dark, black dresses.

The Queen must've been praying.

Sulpicia looked up at us, and I noticed her blue eyes are dull.

They must've been a brilliant shade of Sapphire blue, at one time of her life. Now, they're a shade of blue that expressed tears and rejection.

I suddenly felt a pang of pity for the poor, unloved Queen.

She may be loved by all the common people and her nieces and nephews, but she was hated by her sister-in-law, Princess Didyme, who had to give precedence to her, even though Didyme was a Princess since birth, while Sulpicia was only a suo jure Countess of Tuscany. Princess Athenodora was kind to her, but her affections were nothing more than a sister-in-law to another sister-in-law. Sulpicia knew that the only reason Athenodora was friendly to her, was because she would be the next Queen of Volterra (and later the Queen Mother of Volterra), while after Aro I's death, Sulpicia will be nothing more than a Queen Dowager and a barren widow.

"Lady Rochester," the Queen murmured.

"Your Majesty," said Rosalie, with a curtsey.

"I see that you're here, but aren't dressed as a Lady-in-waiting."

"You have a new Lady-in-waiting, and I just took her up here."

"Ah, a Lady Isabella Cullen, I believe. Where are you, Lady Cullen?"

I stepped up and curtsied.

"Good," said Sulpicia approvingly. "I suppose my husband wanted you and your husband at Court? Do you have anyone to explain the Court etiquette and routine? The last thing we need is a confused and lost woman having no idea what to do!"

"Lady de Revin offered to show me the schedule of Court life, and Lady Rochester will help me after her royal hunt in a later day."

"Good. You are aware we start with Mass?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Good. Since you're new, I think Mass should be only an hour. Lady de Revin can discuss the Court routine in the extra half hour of breakfast. Come, ladies. We can't keep God waiting. We wait for him. I hope you'll all remember that. Lady Rochester, will you be joining us in Mass, or will you be off on other Court business for an hour?"

"Court business, Your Majesty," Rosalie murmured.

Sulpicia nodded and began walking.

All the ladies seemed happier with the news of Mass being shortened to an hour. Many of them gave me grateful smiles. I smiled back at them. My life at Court seems to be off at a good start! Maybe I'll meet them later, and we might become friends.

The door of the chapel opened, and Sulpicia led us in. She sat at the front pew, and we all filled in behind her on the left side of the chapel. The right side is usually for the King and his train of noblemen and male Courtiers (if they ever show up for Mass that is). Rosalie had told me that only twice, Aro I and Sulpicia had attended Mass together with their retinues, and those two times had the greatest and most fortunate impacts on Volterra.

"Crops grew, there was no drought," Rosalie had said.

If only they would do that again!

Jasper would be delighted if the King and Queen go to Mass once more.

In his perspective, Volterra would rise like a phoenix again.

I wasn't so keen on the thoughts of a future, healthy Volterra. I could tell that Jasper was one of the 'youths of the future' with his reformist ideas. If Jasper was Aro I's chief advisor, all the castles and palaces would be more cheerful, the gardens would be full of butterflies, bees and fresh flowers, and the Volterran economy would be stable at all times.

Jasper was a keen supporter of a group of young and middle aged men and women (from all levels of society) who declared themselves as 'Sulpicians' (people who think that Sulpicia had suffered like a saint and deserves a better life). All of the Cullen siblings are different in their own ways, but I think Jasper was the one Cullen living the dangerous life. Edward may be the rebellious one by nature, but Jasper had the dangerous mind of a reformist. At dinners, I heard Jasper's dream plans for the future. None of them really excited me at all; they frightened me.

As the priest droned on, my thoughts began to wander.

I glanced around and noticed that at the back pews, a couple of ladies had long stopped pretending to be interested in listening to the priest, and were whispering and giggling softly. The Queen must be outraged when she hears this!

After what seemed like eternity, the Queen rose and nodded deeply to the priest. Sulpicia and the priest looked at each other in the eye, genuinely full of sincerity, for a whole minute. None of the other ladies seemed to have noticed it. They had stopped whispering and were chatting at their usual volume. The priest murmured something into the Queen's ear. Sulpicia smiled sadly and nodded again. She turned around sharply.

"Enough!" she said harshly.

Her other Ladies-in-waiting instantly stopped talking.

"You will never talk like this in the House of Christ again," Sulpicia said severely. "Your breakfast will be shortened, and you'll have extra time gardening."

I couldn't wait to sink my hands through the garden mud!

* * *

**I need an unanimous decision whether Rosalie should have a girl or boy please! :) Please review! **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter XIV

**April 14****th****, 1512**

Breakfast consisted of eggs, bacon, white bread and fresh milk. It wasn't what I had expected, but it was better than nothing.

"Cooks hate waking up early," Irina told me.

"Don't they have to anyway?" I said, nibbling a piece of bacon.

"Well, yes, but they hate making breakfasts. That's why the breakfasts here aren't as well-made or prepared as well as other meals like dinner of supper. Especially with a royal hunt about to proceed, most of them will be making the picnic food for the King and the royal hunting party. Today isn't one of the best breakfasts of Court life."

"What do you usually have?"

"I can't remember. We've been having the same meal for breakfast for nearly a whole month! It seems they're running out of stock or something! We kept sending petitions to Aro I, but he won't do anything about it! It seems he likes seeing us in pain."

"What do we do after breakfast?"

"We visit the royal children."

"Is it formally?"

"Not really. It starts in a formal ceremony, but usually ends with the royal Princes and Princesses embracing the Queen, begging her not to leave them at the mercy of the cruel and evil tutors. They aren't all young ones, you know. Princess Renata and a couple other royals are in their teens. Sulpicia loves all her nephews and pieces. Poor woman. She was never pregnant in her whole life. Aro I claims that she's barren, but most of us courtiers think otherwise. I don't want to pollute you with Court gossip just yet. Rosalie might tell you a little later when you're used the the schedule. You might enjoy serving the Queen today, since we're going to the markets."

"I only went to the markets once, so it'll be nice to go there again. How many royal children are there and how old are they? Do the Queen's sister-in-laws visit their children? Out of curiosity, how do people distinguish the nieces and nephews from the royal brothers?"

"A lot of questions, Isabella!"

"I've always been interested in children."

"You must be a mother."

"Yes. In my first marriage."

"When you were Lady Isabella, Baroness Black of Forks. Well, Aro I announced a couple of days ago that he'll give his two brothers peerages to set them apart from their children. Before that, they're normally addressed as 'Their Royal Highnesses, the Prince and Princess of Volterra' while their children are 'His/her Highness, Prince/Princess (and the name)'."

"Oh. It's more complicated than I though. For example, if it was Princess Didyme, you'll address her as 'Her Royal Highness, the Princess of Volterra', but if it was one of her daughters, like Renata, you'll address her as 'Her Highness, Princess Renata'?"

"Yes."

"What are their peerages?"

"Aro I decided that his brother's will be Dukes."

"Ladies," said Sulpicia, standing up. "Your behaviour at the chapel was disgraceful. Instead of visiting the royal children, you'll tend the gardens under the instruction of my cousin, Sir Felix. If you complain, you'll be further punished. Only a couple of ladies will come with me. Ladies Irina, Isabella, Kate and Mary. You four may come with me."

"Your Majesty," simpered a blonde haired girl (wearing a white dress), giving her a tiny curtsey. "I can't _possibly_ tend the gardens! The King expects me to be bathed, perfumed and my skin perfect when I meet him in his chambers tonight."

What an idiot!

She must be one of Aro I's mistresses.

What kind of mistress would complain about her task directly to the Queen?! Either she has boldness and courage, or is an extremely stupid woman. Sulpicia was already hated and rejected by Aro I. The last thing she would want to hear is her own husband's expectations of his mistresses attire and looks when she meets him in his room.

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Sulpicia coldly.

By know, all the ladies have stopped eating and talking.

"Good," said the lady-in-waiting, in satisfaction.

"I am the Queen," Sulpicia said, each word dripping with iciness. "You are my Lady-in-waiting. You're nothing more than that. Even though you may be _my_ husband's mistress, you still serve me. If you think he'll listen to your ideas, and you think you'll influence him in politics, you're mistaken. You're nothing more than a mistress that'll be easily replaced! He may declare how much he loves you, but he'll forget about you in a couple of days."

"He will not," said the lady defiantly. "He promised me riches and jewels. He said that I'll be the woman that rules his heart. He said that you're nothing but his wife in name! I'll soon be his wife and mother of his sons and heirs!"

There was silence.

You could hear a pin drop.

I glanced at Irina.

She watched the lady intently.

"Did he really say that?" said Sulpicia, with a harsh laugh. "Well! You're more of a fool than I thought you would be! If Aro I really loved you as you say, why are you still dressed in white? If you were the love of his life, and the Queen of his heart, why aren't you in the darkest of blacks and clad with jewels so much that you'll look like a jewelled mountain? Well! This is a matter both Aro I and I finally agree on! Which mistress of his will be dismissed shortly from his bed, and in a matter of seconds, relieved from your position as a Lady-in-waiting! If you were more sensible and discrete about your position as the mistress of the King, you would remain as a Lady-in-waiting, but after the last couple of words spoken from your lips, you will have to face your father's wrath."

The lady looked terrified.

"Who is she?" I whispered to Irina.

"Mistress Gianna Faulkner," Irina murmured back. "Her father's Sir Giovanni Faulkner, one of the King's personal guards. There's been word that Sir Giovanni beats submission into all his children, and his daughters wear powder to cover the scars and bruises he inflicts on them. It's been said that he starves his children as well."

"Don't worry, dear," Sulpicia said nastily. "I won't let you die on the streets. After your father scolds you, you'll return to the palace. Not as a Lady-in-waiting, or Aro I's mistress. Until your death, you'll tend to my gardens' every need. You won't even marry."

All of us were petrified.

I had no idea Sulpicia can be this cruel or cold.

"Not marry?" squeaked Gianna.

"Never," seethed Sulpicia. "Even if your father wishes it, even if the King wishes it! You'll be a spinster for life! Your beauty will wither away!"

She clapped her hands, and a masculine, large man appeared at her side.

"This is Sir Felix," she introduced. "My guard and head gardener."

Staring at the broad-shouldered man in front of me, I couldn't imagine him picking apples from the orchard, or planting flowers in the ground. I could only picture him ripping the apple tree from the ground by the trunk, and shaking the apples onto the ground, creating a shower of apples for the people beneath it. An unpleasant sight.

Gianna was as pale as the transparent material on my head.

Sulpicia smiled cruelly.

The other ladies were pale.

They would be gardening under his supervision today.

"Ladies," said Sulpicia, with another evil smile. "Enjoy your gardening. I won't see you until ten thirty, where I'll select a number of you to return with me. The rest of you will continue gardening until twelve thirty, when we'll all have some tea. Perhaps some apple pie. Then, all of us will garden or tend to the orchard until three. I suppose we'll stop there. If you're disrespectful to God again tomorrow, the gardens near the front always has work to do. Mistress Gianna, you'll be one of those women looking after the gardens outside tomorrow."

"Please, Your Majesty!" pleaded Gianna. "Have mercy!"

Sulpicia looked to Felix. Felix grunted and cracked his knuckles. He approached Gianna, and slapped her right cheek lightly.

Gianna screamed in pain.

It was probably a hard slap.

The rest of us were frozen in sheer terror.

"Come, Isabella, Irina, Kate and Mary," said Sulpicia calmly. "My nieces and nephews are waiting. Every minute they wait for us, they spend with their merciless tutors. They'll shout at us if we're a second late, let's go and leave the others to their gardening."

Irina, her sister (Lady Kate Pace, Countess of New England), Lady Mary Trucks, suo jure 7th Countess of Nova Scotia and I, followed the Queen out of the dining hall and up the stairs in silence. None of us seemed to want to speak, after what happened to poor Gianna. I had always thought the Queen as a kind woman, but now! She was a truly rejected wife, but the only thing she had in common with Aro I, is taking pleasure from the sufferings of others.

Sufferings of one of her husband's ignorant mistresses.

The door opened.

Sulpicia went in, and we followed.

It was a smaller room, filled with desks and chairs.

"Where are we?" I asked

"In the royal schoolroom," said Irina, surprised. "Haven't you been in a schoolroom before? All the children of nobility have schoolrooms in their family manors and castles! Either your family must've been extremely poor, or you have no siblings."

Standing in front of us in a type of order, were the royal Princes and Princesses of Volterra. The future siblings-in-law of my dear Elisabeth Jane. The one closest to us had dark brown hair, a half-smile on his face, and tall for his age. He seemed like a perfect child. An angelic, handsome son. His looks were strikingly similar to the girl on his right, who was smaller than him in size, and was paler. Her blonde hair was tied in a bun, and she had the angelic look like the boy closest to us. There was a sense of childishness on the young girl's face. There was another girl on her right. She was a little taller than the first girl, and had pale brown hair and red eyes. Red eyes weren't common in Volterra, and a trait that wasn't always passed through every generation of the royal family. The girl next to her also had red eyes. She was physically bigger, and seemed older by a couple of years. On her right, was a black haired girl that was slight in build and sharp eyes. Lastly, was another boy who was around the same height as the black haired girl, but he himself had dark brown hair.

The six Princes and Princesses of Volterra.

"My Lady Aunt," the six of them said politely.

Sulpicia smiled at them.

"You all look well," Sulpicia commented.

"They are, Your Majesty," said a woman in the corner.

Sulpicia nodded.

"Children," she said, steering them to look at us. "These are Lady Irina de Riven, Lady Isabella Cullen, Lady Kate Pace and Lady Mary Trucks. Ladies, these are Prince Alec, Princess Jane, Princess Chelsea, Princess Corin, Princess Renata and Prince Afton. Prince Alec and Princesses Jane and Chelsea, are the children of Caius, the Duke of Volterra, and Prince Afton and Princesses Corin and Renata are the son and daughters of Marcus, the Duke of Italia."

We curtsied.

So this angelic boy was the future husband of my Elisabeth! Even though I knew Jacob agreed in the match between our Elisabeth and Prince Alec for political and ambitious reasons, but now I'm pleased she would marry a handsome Prince.

Princess Renata's quite beautiful. I'm sure when Emmett meets her in person, he would fall head-over-

heels in love with her. She seems to be an intelligent Princess.

"When will my wife arrive?" inquired Prince Alec.

"A couple of months, I think," said Sulpicia, glancing at me. "She isn't very strong at the moment. Still quite young. You seem excited, Alec. Has your father been telling you the joys of having a wife and companion already, dear boy?"

Alec smiled the most saintly and adorable smile I ever seen. Suddenly, he turned to me. What is the charming Prince doing now?

"You're her mother, aren't you?" he asked.

I was speechless.

"Yes I am, Your Highness," I managed to say.

"I suppose I should call you 'mother' from now on," said the Prince pleasantly. "Lady Elisabeth's mother will be my mother. My mother will also be Lady Elisabeth's mother. What is she like, Lady Isabella? Is she as sweet and enchanting as the people have said? I'd like to marry a girl of honesty and virtuosity, rather than an ambitious girl, full of beauty and lies. If I marry a girl like that, every corner I turn, will be an illusion, and our whole life together will be a sham. Is your daughter fertile, Lady Isabella? My father said, that every King or Prince needs sons to continue the Volterran line, and to defend Volterra from other barbaric kingdoms and duchies."

"Forgive, the young Prince," apologised his governess. "He's quite talkative and inquisitive today. He's normally more subdued and quiet. It could be the news about his future wife. Prince Alec's always been interested in her."

I nodded.

My Elisabeth will be his wife…

How can I answer his questions?

I haven't seen Elisabeth in a while, and I was never informed about her progressions. Will she ever recognise me as her mother?

The Queen spent around an hour and a half, talking to her nieces and nephews individually, while I was bombarded with questions from Prince Alec.

"Prince Alec approves of you," Irina said to me, as we put on our cloaks.

"Really?" I said uncertainly.

"He hardly talks to anyone when we usually come and visit. He had to be prompted to speak a couple of sentences. There were rumours that he'll be a weak Prince, and his cousin, Prince Afton will make a better King, but Prince Alec is second-in-line to the Throne. Maybe the rumours are wrong, and Prince Alec will be the saviour of Volterra."

"I couldn't answer most of his questions. It was so disappointing! Most mothers would know what to say about their daughters, but I didn't know anything! I only knew that her name is Elisabeth Jane Black, her birthday is the twenty first of June, and she's pretty."

"You don't live with her?"

"No. I couldn't take her with me."

"Don't worry. You'll see her shortly."

As the other ladies went of in different directions to purchase items, I hastily wiped away a tear with my sleeve. I'm a grown woman, not a child.

"No need to cry."

Alarmed, I spun around.

To my surprise and embarrassment, Sulpicia was behind me.

"Everyone cries from time to time," she said, handing me a silk handkerchief. "Nothing to be ashamed of. God created us as living people, who have feelings and emotions, not as stone statues, which are cold and lifeless. Our hearts aren't jars to store our thoughts in. We have to let them out once in a while. It always feels better after a good sob."

"I don't know how to stand it," I said miserably. "All those questions! I couldn't answer them. I haven't seen my daughter since around the time of her birth, and I can never see her grow up! Who knows what my first husband is teaching her? He could be telling her how cruel I am, and how I left him to be with another man! Elisabeth will hate me and my husband's family! Being hated by my own daughter! I wish I took her and her brothers with me! What kind of mother am I to leave them in the care of an abusive man who'll traumatise them?!"

"You're overreacting, and your maternal instincts are kicking in."

"Am I over-worrying?"

"A child will never hate his father and mother. If he does, he'll go to Hell after death. No matter what poison Lord Jacob spreads in your child's mind, she won't full believe it. Your child will still love you. I can assure you on that."

"She's a half-Black. Either Blacks naturally hate Cullens, or they learn to hate them. I don't want war between my two families. If the match between Prince Alec and my daughter goes through, there'll be disaster for my family!"

I clapped my hands over my mouth.

I was talking to the Queen of Volterra!

Sulpicia gently moved my hands away.

"It doesn't matter," said Sulpicia quietly. "The King never listens or talks to me about politics. It's good to talk to someone about it once in a while. Embroidering can be so tedious at times. My husband loves being the ruler because of the money and jewels. Politics is a topic he only discusses with Demetri. He never talks about it to anyone else. You're not the only one to shed tears, my dear. Don't let rumours take the better of you. Most of them aren't true. Only sentences twisted to the liking of enemies. Go and enjoy yourself in the market. Go and buy beautiful trinkets for yourself and your family. This market is different to other markets. Everything is made and wrought by hands of the sellers themselves. Every object in that market is loved by the seller."

"How about you, Your Majesty?" I inquired. "It's wrong to leave you here by yourself. People might want to harm you."

Sulpicia laughed.

"No one here will do anything rash," she said confidently. "They're all paid a great deal of money by the royal exchequer to put their stalls here. If they don't, the closest market to the palaces would be quite far, and every member of society goes there. None of the ladies would venture near it, in fear of catching a disease from the peasants."

Happier, I walked off.

Other nobles walked around, chatting to one another.

Some had baskets full of objects.

"Mistress!"

I looked around, and was surprised to see the book seller there.

"Mistress, how's the book going?" he said, looking at my clothes. "Would you like another one? I have new books here. Maybe you'd like to have a look at them? Hardly anyone seems to like reading books here. I thought I would earn more, since nobles can read more. Apparently that's false, and my business is more appreciated in the other market."

"Yes please!" I said eagerly.

My library at home is increasing slowly.

"This book is about an apple of immortality," said the book seller, giving me a book. "It's one of my favourites. You might like it. Here's another one. It's about a dragon who's being hunted down by a group of hunters. A pound each would do."

"I can't do that!" I exclaimed. "You'll run out of cash!"

"You're an old customer," the book seller pointed out.

Rolling my eyes, I handed him two florins.

The book seller's eyes looked as if they would fall off!

"You're too kind, Mistress!" he murmured, placing the florins carefully into his pouch. "This is enough to save my child from death! I'll finally have enough to pay for a royal physician to come and prescribe medicine to my poor child!"

"You have children?" I said, interested. "Do they love to read and write as well? They must've read all of

the books you sell everyday! Do you sup with them at the same time and have a loving wife who you can rely on for everything?"

"Yes, Mistress, I do," admitted the book seller.

"What's your name?"

"Robert Leeds, Mistress. My wife's Margery, the daughter of a knight. Her folk weren't happy when she married me! I was never unfaithful to her, and nothing but this hard work could separate us. I must be wasting your time, Mistress. I'll get you a basket, and you can be on your way. Thank you so much for the florins, Mistress."

"You're not wasting my time. I find it intriguing. How many children do you have? Do they go to school or do they have tutors?"

"Six, and Margery's pregnant with another."

"You have so many mouths to feed!"

"It's worth it. Three sons (William, Henry and Richard) and three daughters (Anne, Joan and Mary). They are all happy with the lives they're given. My poor Joan. She's been ill with a raging fever since birth, and miraculously survived, but we never had enough to pay for a doctor. Now, I can finally see a smile on her face, her cheeks blooming with colour."

I felt sorry for Robert Leeds.

"My father-in-law's the Court physician," I told him. "He's a good man, and an excellent doctor. I can ask him to attend your daughter, if you'd like."

A delighted smile spread across his face.

I had never knew how much a father's love for a daughter can go to in extreme measures.

Until now.

* * *

**We'll let Bella enjoy her Court routine for now...in a couple of chapters, Rosalie's child will be born! Girl or boy? I still don't really have an unanimous decision from you lot...please review! :) **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter XV

**April 14****th****, 1512**

By the time we arrived at the palace, it was tea time. We met the other ladies at the gardens for some tea. They were all exhausted.

All their dresses and hoods had mud on it.

Some of them had bruises blossoming on their cheeks and arms. I had a nasty feeling that Felix was somehow responsible for them. By tomorrow, the bruises would've turned purple and Aro I would be repulsed by all of them.

Tea was served to us, in the form of strawberries, cream and apple pie. I had to admit that tea was much better than breakfast! Probably the cooks have woken up more and had enough energy to make something tasty for us.

It wasn't long, before we set foot to the gardens and orchards.

I was one of the ladies chosen to pick fruits today.

At least it wasn't gardening with Felix.

"Everyone, take a basket," Sulpicia instructed. "Ladders have already been placed against the trees. A couple of you will be picking apples, while others pick oranges, peaches and apricots. Your basket will be labelled of the fruit you're to pick. I don't want to see any of you lagging around or wasting time. You're to keep picking until all these baskets are used up. After that, we'll give the baskets to the kitchen maids and wash up. At precisely three thirty, we'll weave more baskets for tomorrow's picking. If those baskets aren't ready by six, you'll keep weaving."

I looked at my basket, and it was labelled 'apples'. I glanced around, and saw Sulpicia already sitting on a branch of an apple tree, and vigorously picking away. Other ladies have gingerly taken steps on the ladder, unsure what to do. How the Queen can love such hard work, I have no idea! No one else seemed happy to do this.

Nervously, I climbed up the ladder.

I reached for the first branch.

_Snap!_

Screaming, I fell onto the ground, the basket flying from my hand.

Sulpicia hurried over to me (how did she get down from her tree so fast?!) and helped me up. I looked around dizzily and saw the other ladies whispering and pointing at me. I felt ashamed of my clumsiness, and wanted to disappear. Falling from a tree is one thing, but being helped by the Queen?! That would cause rumours within a day!

"Are you alright?" Sulpicia asked me.

"Yes," I said weakly.

"I think you should go and rest for a while," Sulpicia decided. "Before you hurt yourself again. You'll be assigned to the vines or bushes tomorrow. Lady de Revin, can you go and find Lord Cullen? He's with the King, and must be informed about Lady Isabella's fall. We'll wait here for you. Lady Isabella, perhaps you should take tomorrow off and rest in your chambers. You must've been exhausted from travelling here yesterday. You and your husband should rest for the rest of the day and tomorrow. Lady Isabella, I won't see you until two days' time."

Irina curtsied and hurried off to find Edward. A few minutes later, Isabella came back with Edward…and they weren't alone. With them, were Aro I and Rosalie.

I sensed trouble.

"Had a fall, did she?" Aro I sneered. "What a clumsy bitch. I told you numerous times, Sulpicia, not to have your ladies pick apples. Look what happened! Not all Volterran nobles would thank you when they see bruises and scratches on their wives' skin at night. You had to interrupt our hunt, just to tell a single person about an accident?!"

"What are you implying, My Lord?" Sulpicia calmly.

"You should stop with all the formalities, Sulpicia."

"You are my husband."

"For one thing, you can quit with all that! You know as well as I do, that this marriage was bad luck since the start, and it was a morganatic one! You weren't a Princess since birth like Athenodora or Didyme, and only a Countess of Tuscany in your own right! My brainless father wanted us to marry just because of your wealth and titles!"

"Isn't that the convenience of a marriage of state?"

"I'm the laughing stock of Volterra! Every other previous monarch had married a Princess, one had even married a Queen, and my wife is a mere Countess! The sooner our marriage is declared void, the better, and I can sire a true heir of Volterra to succeed me! You will be married off to some nobleman who'll accept a now penniless Countess! Very soon, you won't be my wife, but your property, will still be _my_ property! Understood?!"

"You won't get a divorce, My Lord. Our marriage is true, and I wonder why you decide to argue about it now, when last week, you wanted this as a private matter. Ladies should attend to gardening and picking apples. It'll do them some good."

Aro I slapped Sulpicia's face.

She stared calmly back at him, regal and poised.

That seemed to make him angrier.

"Get out!" Aro I spat. "Your piousness is pissing me off! No one at this Court needs a religious, barren Queen! They need a fertile one who can produce heirs with ease, and supports the King and obeys him in all his decisions! You were against me from the start! Volterra would've been bigger if you allowed me to go to war! But no! You convinced the Council that it's too dangerous for the King of Volterra to fight in war without children, and neglected to mention that you're barren and infertile! From tomorrow, I'm banishing you from Court, and I never want to see you again! I'm banishing you to Tuscany Castle! From now on, I will never address you as my Queen and wife! Only as a Countess! I don't care if our marriage is still legal, but only in name! You'll only take four ladies with you!"

"You're saying I'm infertile?" said Sulpicia, with a harsh laugh. "Funny that! You had a stream of different mistresses, but did they ever have your children? Was there ever a single acknowledged bastard in Court? Were their any ladies boasting about carrying the King's child? My Lord, you're mistaken; you're the impotent one!"

There was silence.

Even the birds had stopped twittering.

All the ladies stared at the King, shocked and surprised.

Aro I was red. Shame and anger were written all over his face. He was already mocked by other monarchs as the Drunk King, but now, he would be laughed as the Impotent King. He grabbed Rosalie by the wrist, and stormed away.

Edward looked at her worriedly, and pulled me up. He bowed to Sulpicia (who had resumed picking apples as if nothing was wrong), and took me away.

"Come," he whispered.

The two of us hurriedly left for our chambers.

"What'll happen to Rosalie?" I asked. "Aro I seemed to be in an awful and dangerous mood, and he dragged her away. She's with child! What if he beats her and she loses the babe? It'll be terrible! We must stop him from hurting her!"

"I don't know," said Edward sadly. "Let's hope for the best. The King has a volatile temper, and if Rosalie angers him more than necessary, he might beat her to death. It had happened before. The Queen had just announced to the whole world of her husband's impotence, and he's in a foul mood. I'm sure Rosalie will be careful. She knows how to walk carefully around the King as if walking on thin ice. Are you alright? I heard that you fell off a ladder."

He opened the door and walked in after me.

Carlisle came in a minute or two later.

"You aren't that bad," he said, inspecting me. "Other women had fell off ladders before, and some had more bruises and broken bones than you. You'll be fine in a day or two. I suggest you should rest and have a good sleep tonight. Edward, you said we should talk?"

Edward nodded.

"It's Rosalie," he said quietly. "She should be away from Court at once. It's not safe for her. The King has his eye on her, and you know what'll happen to high-born ladies who become his mistresses. They're never seen again. The low-born ones are still seen, but they're discarded like left over food, and normally become mistresses to the King's friends. The high-born ladies never appear in Court again, and their family members don't even know where they are. They _do_ get paid a large sum of money. Do you think that'll happen to Rosalie?"

Carlisle frowned slightly.

"There's another thing," Edward continued. "I know I shouldn't tell you this, but under these circumstances, I think I should. I'd sworn to Rosalie that I wouldn't tell anyone, but it's important. She's pregnant with Royce's child."

"I've heard these rumours," murmured Carlisle. "I didn't know whether it's true or not. If what you're saying is true, and Rosalie's pregnant, her life is in danger. All of our lives are. Aro I hates pregnant women-especially the ones that aren't related to him-and their husbands. If he finds out Rosalie's pregnant with Royce's child, he'll be furious. Rosalie's fate will be the same as the other disappearing ladies, and Royce will most likely be killed. After that, his anger will turn to us. Especially you, Bella and Jasper. Be careful what you do from now on. The both of you. Especially since the news of his impotence is now out in the open. Aro I will kill anyone who mentions it."

"You knew about it?" I said softly.

Carlisle nodded.

"Take care," he said again, and left.

Edward sat next to me, and rubbed his hands.

"You can't be seen by Aro I anymore," he said, with a sigh. "I don't want you disappearing. Alice is lucky she can stay at home. She won't have to worry about being seen or wanted by the King. The sooner I can get us permission to go home for a while, the better. Aro I might not allow me to go, but I'll do anything for you and Rosalie to leave Court."

On the last day before I go back to my duties as a lady-in-waiting, I found Rosalie crying on her bed in her chambers at night.

"Rosalie," I said, sitting next to her. "What's wrong?"

She looked up, her face full of tears.

"What is it?" I said again, this time more urgently.

I hadn't known Rosalie for long, and sometimes still suspicious of her actions, but when I see a tearful and upset woman, I felt compelled to help her. Rosalie was always confident and happy. Something really traumatising must've happened to her, or in front of her.

Rosalie pulled up the sleeves of her nightgown.

I gasped.

There were deep cuts all over both her arms, from the top of her wrists up to her shoulders. The cuts were small and long, light and deep. They were still red, and a couple were still bleeding through and leaving splotches on her lovely white laced nightgown.

"What happened to you?" I said, not believing my eyes.

"Aro I was angry," said Rosalie, a fresh batch of tears welling in her eyes. "He was furious at Sulpicia, and was determined to prove to her that he _can_ have children. He wanted me as his mistress, but I said that I won't be unfaithful to Royce. He's my husband! I can't leave him for the King! He tried to bribe me, by saying that Royce will be rewarded, and any child I have with Royce will all be given titles, and any child I have with him, will be legitimised and acknowledged. Oh God! What was I thinking?! I still refused and then, he…he, started…"

There was a waterfall of tears on her face again.

I patted her on the shoulder, not knowing what to say.

"The baby?" I inquired.

Rosalie brightened up a little. All must be well.

"What's going on?"

Royce entered her chambers, and a look of concern appeared on his face.

"Rose!" he said at once. "What happened? Where you attacked? What's going on? Don't cry! I'm not

going to hurt you! Whatever you did isn't your fault! Tell me!"

Rosalie cried on his shoulder.

Edward came in.

"Aro I did something to her," I said quickly. "He wanted her to be his mistress, but she refused, and he punished her for refusing him I think."

"Oh, Rose!" said Royce, shocked at Rosalie's wounds. "You must see your father at once! If those wounds get infected, you'll die! You and the baby! Edward! Can you get Carlisle please? Tell him that it's vital and urgent. Rose! Don't cry. You'll get better. With the permission of the Queen, I'm taking you away from Court, and you won't come back to Court until that lecherous King is dead, and replaced by his faithful and more just brother!"

Edward nodded and sprinted off.

"I can't stand it anymore!" sobbed Rosalie.

"It's alright," soothed Royce, rubbing her back. "It's alright. Isabella, do you mind staying here with her for a while? I need to go and find the Queen. Rose, if I can get the Queen's permission to leave tonight, you will be back at Carlisle Castle by the morning. You have people at Carlisle Castle. I won't let you be by yourself in our home. I'll unfortunately have to stay here. Whatever you do, Rose, don't leave Carlisle Castle by yourself, unless you're with an escort of no less than ten guards. If Lady Esme can't supply that much guards for you, I'll arrange for some Rochester guards to go to Carlisle Castle to protect you. Here, wipe your eyes. The Queen won't allow this behaviour at Court. You'll be home by the morn. Isabella, I won't be very long."

He handed Rosalie an embroidered silk handkerchief and stroded off. Two guards (with the Rochester crest on their armour and shields) came closer to the door. All my suspicions on Rosalie had evaporated, and all I could feel, was sympathy.

Carlisle and Edward hurried in.

There were signs of alarm and concern in Carlisle's facial expression.

Rosalie was his eldest daughter after all.

He quietly tended Rosalie's wounds, and I repeated the story to him. Carlisle's expression darkened, and said nothing. Edward growled softly from time to time. His hatred for Aro I had increased rapidly after this incident. He and Rosalie had occasional sibling fights (Edward told me a few days ago), but Edward still loved her as brothers should.

Royce came back, and with him was Sulpicia.

Sulpicia waved her hand, as we all stood up and were about to bow/curtsey. She knelt next to Rosalie, and looked at her, full of pity. Rosalie had served her a couple of times, but was mostly involved in Court events, instead of doing her duties.

"My dear," murmured Sulpicia. "You can't stay here!"

"Yes, Your Majesty," spoke Royce. "I won't have-"

"This is absurd! Gardening is much more safer than being abused!"

"May I have your permission to withdraw Rosalie from Court?"

"Of course! You should leave at once! I have horses and a carriage for you."

"I cannot thank you enough, Your Majesty!"

"It's the least I can do. My husband had shamed himself by attacking and abusing a married, and pregnant woman. You won't need to pack anything. Everything you need for a quick journey is already ready. I can send Rosalie's clothes and jewels to you tomorrow. Isabella, why don't you find her something warm to wear? It's cold at night."

I nodded and went to her chest. Edward followed me. He helped me dig through Rosalie's chest and took out an ermine furred coat through a swamp of silk and other fine material dresses. During the process, we messed up Rosalie's chest, but she would probably forgive us. Or maybe she won't find out about it at all. We quickly closed the chest, and hurried out to Sulpicia, Royce and Rosalie. Royce wrapped the ermine furs around her and stood up.

We followed Sulpicia to a secret passage.

"Through there," she instructed. "There's a carriage at the other end. One of your servants are already in there, with a basket full of food. Rosalie might not be hungry now, but she'll be famished by the time she arrives at your home. There's also a pillow and a blanket in there in case she gets cold. Off you go, I won't expect to see you tomorrow."

"How about us?" Edward asked.

"Go with them," Sulpicia decided. "There's enough food and materials for four. Isabella, I don't want to see you until I summon you. Even if the King summons you, ignore him. This is an order. I don't care if he rages against me. I want you and Rosalie safe. Edward, Royce. Stay with them for a day or two and then come back. Your chambers will be locked up until you return. When you arrive, see me at once, and I'll give you the keys to your chambers."

We went through the passage, not knowing where it'll end.

At the other end, was a carriage ready.

"Why would the Queen do this?" Royce wondered.

"Let's go," said Edward, glancing around. "Before Aro I discovers us missing and sends guards to find and execute us. We can talk in the carriage. I hope Jasper's alright. He's still in Court. If Aro I finds us away from Court, he might take his anger out on him."

He opened the door, and Royce jumped in with Rosalie, and I followed. Edward came in last, shutting the door behind him. The driver whipped the horses, and we were off to Carlisle Castle at a rather quick speed. Even though the windows were curtained, I felt a slight chill in my spine. Probably because it was the first time I travelled somewhere at night. Rosalie had fallen asleep, with tears petrified on her cheeks from continuous weeping.

None of us had much to say.

"Do you trust the Queen?" said Royce, breaking the silence.

"More than I trust Aro I," answered Edward.

"Why do you think Sulpicia helped us?"

"Maybe because she's looking for allies? Aro I threatened her with divorce a numerous amount of times, but she was never afraid. Maybe this time he's serious, and she needs supporters? She isn't a foreign Princess, so she wouldn't get any help from abroad. Most of her relatives are dead, and the ones that are alive, aren't powerful and live in the countryside. Basically, she's all alone, with a husband who hates her, and courtiers that flatter her only because of her position as Queen, and if the King orders her to leave, the courtiers will ignore her. Court life is mostly about deceit and lies. A terrible place to live in. Or maybe she treats all abused girls like this? You're a good man, Royce. Rose is lucky to have a husband like you. How do you feel at the thought of her possibly being the King's mistress?"

"Disgusted."

"Ambitious husbands would've loved it. Why don't you stay at Carlisle Castle with us for a day or two? I don't think it'll be a good idea if you go to Rochester Castle. Aro I would've thought you would be there, and it's late."

"Very well. I'll invite you and Isabella to Rochester Castle at a later date."

"Is it possible?" I suddenly said.

"What?" said the two men.

"I remembered Jasper saying that Aro I had bastards," I said thoughtfully. "All over the place, and acknowledged only a couple of them. Sulpicia said that he's impotent. How can he sire bastards if he's impotent and incapable of it?"

"No idea," said Edward grimly. "It's something we'd all like to know."

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait! Second last chance to decide whether you want Rosalie's child to be a girl or boy! Please review! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter XVI

**April 17****th****, 1512**

Esme fussed over Rosalie as if she was her own child. All Edward and I could do, was stand back and watch, like wallflowers.

Alice had made herself Esme's assistant.

For two days and nights, Royce sat beside Rosalie, murmuring words of comfort and encouragement, and he hardly ate or drank anything. Even though I was starving, it would be rude of me to eat like a pig while Royce ate nothing. I'm usually fine at not eating for a while, but today, I was unusually hungry. I felt my stomach growl.

"Come," said Edward, pulling me to the kitchens. "Let's eat. There's nothing more we can do here. Alice and Esme have everything under control. Royce has been to war. He can last _days_ without food and drink, while we can't. What do you feel like eating?'

"Anything will do," I said, feeling faint.

Edward glanced at me.

"Are you alright?" he said, concerned. "You look paler."

"Just hungry," I murmured. "I think. Maybe we should go and eat. I think following Royce's example of fasting isn't the best idea for me."

The two of us headed towards the kitchen, and when we arrived, Edward pulled out a chair for me and ordered some sausages, bread, eggs and milk, even though it was almost midnight. The few cooks that were awoke, grudgingly cooked them for us. They weren't happy, and kept shooting us (especially me) dirty looks. Their clothes were messed up more than usual. I suspected that Edward woke them from their sleep just for this. Once I settle in a bit more, I'll apologise for this affair to them, and hopefully, they'll view me more differently then they do now. I don't want to be known as a snobbish mistress. I want to be friendly with everyone.

A grumpy cook dumped our food in front of us.

I watched him shuffle off.

"Eat," said Edward, handing me a sausage speared on a tiny pitchfork. "Don't worry about him. All cooks are cranky when they get woken up in the middle of the night to make food. They only sleep from ten to five, and love to get as much sleep as they can. It's not your fault, Bells. You're new here, and they think you're the one that wants food at his time."

"What are these?" I said, looking interestedly at the tiny pitchfork. "I never saw these before! In Court, we seemed to use our hands a lot."

Edward laughed at me.

I looked at him, offended.

"These are called forks," explained Edward. "The newest inventions that merchants sell. It'll keep our fingers clean, and it's easier to pick up food from the plates. Carlisle found them a couple of days ago and sent Esme some. Look at these small implements. They look like spades, don't they? These are called spoons, and are used for desserts and soups. The royals will be presented forks and spoons in the ceremony tomorrow morning."

The forks and spoons had been made from silver.

"Edward, Isabella," said Royce, appearing at the door. "Rosalie's awake."

We scrambled up and followed him to Rosalie's room. She had been in a lifeless state for quite a while, and we were both worried about her.

Alice came out.

"She wants to see you," she told Edward. "Oh, and Royce, Rosalie wants you to go and eat a hearty meal before seeing her. Bella, she wants to see you after Edward. Both of you get to talk to her individually, and Esme's gone to write a letter to Carlisle."

Edward went in, and I walked with Alice to the balcony.

Even now, she still wore an English gable hood.

"How was Court?" Alice said absently.

"Not bad," I said awkwardly. "I don't think it's the place for me though. Some other women are so bold and talk back to the Queen. There seems to be a lot of falseness about it, and the nobles all seem to be currying for the King's favour. Its like when he dies, their lives are finished, and they're trying to get as much power and goods as they can."

"Typical of them."

"I hate it, seriously. The Queen's kind to us, but the King is cruel and abusive. Rosalie was only protecting herself, and he slapped and abused her. What'll happen next? He'll make all the Courtiers watch him torture a poor soul? I never want to go to Court again. Those days I was there, were the worst days of my life. Even worse than the time I spent with Jacob."

"You're a country lass like me."

"Why don't you go to Court? _You_ might like it."

Alice was silent.

I waited patiently. Slowly, Alice took her hood off.

I gasped.

Her hair had been cropped short and spiky like a man's.

"Not much to see, is it?" said Alice, tears in her eyes, and a small, forced smile on her face. "No one knows that I'm one of Carlisle's daughters. They always thought that I was just a ward who'll marry a Cullen lord once I'm of age, or an orphan cousin who has to live off relatives. No one paid attention to me in the feasts. The only person outside this family who knows I'm Carlisle's child, is Aro I. I've only been to Court once in my life, and it ruined me! I would've loved to go again! For the dancing, walks in the market, and to find myself a husband. I wanted to marry for love, Bella. You're lucky you married Edward. There would never be a kinder and more caring man. I have no future prospects. My skin is pale, because I never set foot out from this castle, and I'm stunted in height because of what I said. Promise me you'll be careful when you go back! One word can ruin you!"

"What happened?" I said quietly.

"It was a few years back. I was thirteen, and went with the whole family to Court for the first time. I don't mean to brag, but I had luscious black hair that fell to my hips, which curl at the tips. Many people said that I was as beautiful as Rosalie, in my own special way. The first night, we met the King, and he must've felt attracted to me-"

"You were the maiden who refused to be his mistress?!"

"Yes."

"You were thirteen!"

"I had no idea that my refusal would stop all my dreams and future plans! For days, Aro I sent me flowers and small trinkets, and Carlisle and Esme told me to send them back. I didn't know what was happening! One day, he cornered me near the stables, and wanted me to be his mistress. He promised me riches, and anything I want will be mine. One one condition; I'll never leave Court and be his wife in all, but name. I was frightened. All I wanted to do, was run away. I said no, and he laughed and pressed himself closer to me. All I could do, was to kick his balls and run."

"He deserved that kick."

"Aro I's infatuation turned to anger. He arrested me on the grounds of witchcraft and visited me in prison. He had tweezers and torture equipment with him. Two of his most loyal supporters were also in the cell with him and me. Aro I said that I'm a witch, and sorcery isn't tolerated in Volterra. I was tied up and locked in a small iron box that was full of water. At the top, was five small holes. The water I was placed in, was contaminated. Aro I reached through the holes and pulled my hair. He was so strong! He pulled my hair out of their roots, while telling me that the only way to drain me of witchcraft, is to pull me apart and rid me of my beauty. I couldn't scream, or the water will go through my mouth and kill me. After most of hair was ripped off, Aro I's friend scorched the letter 'A' in the middle of my skull with an iron, fire-tipped poker. I was taken out of the box, and Aro I scratched his name into the back of my neck with his dagger, as extra pain. I was left in the cell for days."

"How did you get out?"

"I couldn't."

"You're still alive and here!"

"Carlisle heard about what happened, and offered Aro I a thousand florins for my return. Aro I agreed, on the condition that I never return to Court, and he never sees me again. That's why I'm always here, while the rest of you go to Court. Part of the agreement, was that I remain a spinster for life, and I never join a nunnery or convent. I spurned Aro I's love, and he had his revenge on me. It's my fault Rosalie had those scars and bruises on her body."

"How is it your fault?"

"I talked to Rosalie, and she said that when he was assaulting her, he kept saying how witches all come from the same family, and that she'll meet the same fate as me. She was luckier than me. She ran away before he could inflict more pain on her."

I felt twisted knots in my stomach.

Both the Cullen girls have now been abused by Aro I.

I'm their sister-in-law.

Will I be Aro I's next victim?

"It's not as bad as you think," Alice said, placing her hood back on her head. "Wearing a hood all day, except when you sleep and wash. Months after my hair was ripped off, it grew back, but stopped when it reached the top of my neck. I don't know why! Bella, I'm not a witch, but I can sense danger and good fortune when I'm close to someone. You're now a Cullen through marriage, and Aro I will want you as his mistress. Stay away from him, and don't go to Court. If you have to go, stay near the Queen and the other ladies as much as you can. Do _not_ let him catch you alone. This is for your own safety, and all of our lives are at stake. Two refusals from two Cullen girls are bad enough, but if you refuse to be his mistress too, then he'll exterminate the lot of us. I trust you Bella, but please don't tell anyone else about me. It's supposed to be a secret."

"I'll never tell anyone," I promised. "I understand you privacy for it. If you don't wear hoods, will you keep your hair like Rosalie's? Oh, I noticed that other ladies had portraits with them. DO you have a picture of yourself before what happened?"

Alice nodded.

"Come," she said, standing up. "I'll show you."

I walked with Alice to a part of the castle I'd never been to before.

The corridors were darker than the ones at the other end.

"No one comes here," said Alice, lighting candles on the way. "It's the darkest parts of the castle, and closed off by a door which was crafted into a bookshelf in the library. That way, no one can find my chambers and tell Aro I. Carlisle and Esme made sure that I have the biggest and most luxurious chambers with my own cooks and ladies and even my own library, and my existence in Court and even the family is erased forever. Basically, I'll have my own small castle in exchange for the public acknowledgment that Carlisle has only four children."

"Don't you get lonely by yourself?" I said, glancing around nervously. "I'm sure your siblings visit you, but you have the same Ladies-in-waiting as companions for all your life! How do you know you can trust them with your secret?"

"They're country girls," replied Alice. "Daughters of farmers and millers."

"They agreed to stay with you till their deaths?"

"Yes. Their families get paid handsomely. The girls do see their families from time to time, but they are forbidden to speak about me. If they do, well, let's say they'll be in big trouble. Come in. All the other ladies are sleeping."

She opened another door in her chambers, and I stared around in wonder.

It was Alice's bedchamber, and the first thing that caught my attention, was the many framed portraits all around the room. The one opposite her bed, was a family portrait. It must've been painted a couple of weeks before Alice was seduced by Aro I. Rosalie, Esme and Alice were seated at the front, in their most beautiful dresses. Rosalie's hair was left out, and entwined in it was a jewelled circlet that looked like a family heirloom. Alice wore a French hood, but her long hair was still seen. Alice had an innocent, naïve smile on her face.

Behind them, stood Emmett, Edward, Carlisle and Jasper.

It was well-painted.

The artist had captured every Cullen's characteristics and personalities.

Other portraits were of Alice as an infant, Alice with her older siblings, Alice with her parents and with

all those portraits, she could form a pictorial timeline of her life before it was changed.

"Sad, isn't it?" Alice murmured. "All these pieces of magnificent artwork, locked away, just because of one lustful King. Carlisle had to have the artist paint another family portrait without me. It was to convince people that he only had four children."

I felt pity and sympathy for her.

She protected her virtue, and sacrificed her life for it.

"Come," said Alice, closing the door behind us. "We should go back before Edward gets worried about you. His talk with Rosalie is probably finishing up. If you want to see me, just go to the library and knock on the bookshelf full of historical volumes."

Even with bruises and scars on her body, Rosalie still had the physique of a goddess and looked beautiful. She smiled at me wanly.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Getting better," answered Rosalie. "I hope my baby's alright. Royce said that I'm to stay here until a later date. Court is intriguing, but dangerous. I'll be glad to have a rest. If the Queen requires my presence, I'll return to Court a few weeks after my child is born. How are you, Bella? Did you enjoy your time at Court, serving the Queen?"

"Not really," I said, making a face.

Rosalie laughed softly.

"Was it the gardening or fruit picking?" she inquired.

"Some of the other girls are intolerable," I replied. "Especially Aro I's mistress. Or the girl if she's still his mistress. She thinks that Aro I will discard the Queen for her. He wouldn't really do it, will he? Sulpicia is a really caring and loving woman. If he replaces her with that girl as his wife, Volterra won't be peaceful for much longer. All that girl's family will be swarming to Court, and her female relatives married to the most powerful men in Volterra, and her male relatives will dominate the Court and royal positions. That would be a nightmare. Besides, I don't think her rank is high enough to qualify her for Queen. How well do you know people in Court?"

"Pretty well, I guess. I know the ambitious people who only seek power, the allied families and the enemies of Aro I. I don't know everyone by name, but I do know people from behaviour and description, is there a reason for this?"

"Do you remember when someone tried to kill Edward?"

"Yes. Do you know who he is?"

"That's why I need your help. I think it's someone from Court."

"That stabbed him, or ordered someone to?"

"What?"

"Courtiers who want people dead are mostly wealthy. They normally hire an assassin, or one of their lesser relatives do the dirty work, and get paid. The higher his position, the more chance it was a hired killer. Do you have anyone in mind? Jacob might want Edward dead, but he won't stab him. He would want Edward to suffer as much as possible. He would also want to kill Edward himself and watch him struggle to live, or die quicker."

I glanced around, and pulled the sketch of Edward with a dagger at his neck from my purse I take with me everywhere, and showed it to Rosalie.

Rosalie's eyebrows arched.

"Fine lines," she commented.

"It's a sketch," I said plainly.

"Even though it's a sketch drawn by Edward's foe, it's still a good artwork. A lot of effort and time had been spent drawing it. If you look closer, you can probably decode the emotions and feelings of the artist when he drew this."

"When did you know so much about art?"

"I had art lessons when I was younger. As well as floral arranging and a whole list of subjects. You look stunned, Bella. Don't you think I have the capability of arranging flowers and painting? Hard to imagine, but I can build carriages too, if I'm allowed (which I doubt). Anyway, what do you want me to do with the sketch? I can't identify it."

"That's what I'm hoping…"

"What makes you think that I can identify them? You could've asked Jasper. He knows more courtiers than I do! Isabella, what are you planning?"

She had become suspicious of me again.

Is there something touchy about art to her?

A sudden image flashed in my mind.

"I know you can figure it out," I said confidently. "You're the one who painted most of the portraits in Alice's bedchamber. In the corners of the paintings you did, were the letters 'R C'. Rosalie Cullen. How old were you then? Seventeen? Sixteen? You must have loved painting back then. I'm sure there's a part of you that still loves and respects art in you somewhere, behind all your other characteristics. Rosalie, you're one of the best artists I know."

"Alright," sighed Rosalie. "Pass it over."

I handed the sketch to her.

"It was erased and redrawn," Rosalie told me, after studying it for a while. "First, it was just Edward, and then the artist redrawn it with a dagger in his neck. She must've had a mood swing. The killer was paid to assassinate Edward."

"How do you know it's a girl?" I couldn't help asking.

"Girls have more patience," answered Rosalie. "Male artists are brilliant, but they prefer to draw on finer pieces of paper. If they get angry, they would rip the picture up and draw it again. Besides, the lines are very graceful, while men draw lines a little more rougher. Would you like me to investigate this picture when I return to Court?"

"Yes please!"

"I'll be glad to do so. As a favour to you."

"Thank you. Will you be alright?'

"I suppose. How about you, Bella? Are you with Edward's child yet? Will little Renesmee have a half-sibling, and my baby, a cousin?"

I was silent.

A thought struck me; am I pregnant with Edward's child?

* * *

**Rosalie will give birth to her child in the next chapter, I promise! :) Please review! **


End file.
